Infinite Connection
by crown172
Summary: Atem and Abidos the Third, two powerful pharaohs who believe they have everything, but felt like they are missing something. Yugi Mutou and Jaden Yuki, two high school boys who live a normal life. What if a wish upon a star decide to grant the pharaohs what their hearts desire? And what if Yugi and Jaden can't decide if they want to go back home or not?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Like I said before from my Yugioh story, I'll be uploading this surprise story for anyone who loves Blindshipping and Proposalshipping! After seeing Abidos on GX, I always wondered what it would be like if he met Atem. I imagined they would be courteous with each other due to a common interest they have with one another (Liking two protagonists who are stars of their show). **

**:3**

**This was supposed to be a one-shot, but it felt too long. Hopefully, all of you are fine with it being a story. Anyways, I hope you all like it!**

* * *

A soft melody wafted through the air as musical notes escaped from the flute-players. The beating of the drums reverberated with the music, creating a steady beat along with the harp, lute, and many others. Two women, both bearing the same face, brown skin, and dark hair color, twirled around gracefully in synchronization as their velvet bedleh skirt fluttered from their movements.

As they continued to dance for their audience, most of the guests were watching them, eating, drinking, or chatting with one another. Each and every one of them were invited to celebrate the arrival of their pharaoh's cousin, who hailed from the ancient city of Abydos, who was also named after his city by his late father pharaoh Seti the first.

The throne room was quite large, decorated with many items to appease everyone. However, the guests are mostly drawn to two figures sitting on their thrones above the staircase. The figure on the left throne is a young Egyptian teen with tricolored spiky hair shaped into a star with red, black, and yellow streaks on them, yellow bangs that frame his face along with yellow strands of hair facing upwards on each point, crimson colored eyes, a sleeveless white tunic knee-length dress with a blue sash tied around his waist, golden bands on his neck, biceps, arms, waist, and legs, sandy-colored sandals that cover his feet, a purple cape tied on his back, golden jewelry along with a crown on his forehead, and a necklace that has a golden upside down pyramid with an eye on it tied with brown rope.

The figure on the right had the same face as the figure on the left, but his eyes were more purple and he had short black hair reaching past his shoulders that was covered in a royal headdress. He wore a sleeveless white tunic top with a blue and yellow kilt that were a few inches above his knees, a red sash with gold trimmings tied around his waist, light blue and yellow armbands on his wrists along with shoulder-pads, golden bands on his legs, biceps, and neck, sandy-colored shoes, golden Egyptian jewelry, and a purple cape tied on his back.

They may look like fraternal twins, but they are really not. The figure on the right is considered taller than the figure on the left, and their eye colors were different.

Taking a sip of his wine from a golden chalice, the figure on the right turned his head to look at his cousin. "Why the glum face, Temi? You look like you'd rather be anywhere than here." Hearing no response, he snapped his fingers near his ear. "Hello? Come back to the land of living, little cousin!"

Blinking once after hearing the snap, he turned his head to look at him. "Forgive me, Abidos. What were you saying?"

"Are you ill, Temi?"

"Not at all. Why do you think that?"

"For starters, you're not telling me to stop calling you 'Temi'."

"I learned to accept it."

"I don't believe you. You hated that nickname."

"When we were little, I did. But now, we are grown men and I decided to not be bothered by it."

"I still don't believe you. Are you really my cousin?"

"Do you still have that carved wooden horse toy you kept under your bed whom you named Horsey?"

"…. You're despicable, Atem…"

"And you're still childish, Abidos," Atem softly chuckled and placed his elbow on the throne's armchair, his cheek resting against his fist. "But don't worry, no one will ever know about Horsey."

Abidos let out a humph and drank more wine from the chalice. Even though they were half-blooded cousins, they still share a good bond with one another. It was a huge shock to learn that Atem's mother had a half-sister who became the third wife of Pharaoh Seti the First. While Abidos inherited his father's looks, he did get his mother's eyes. However, he couldn't remember much about her since she died from an illness when he was very small. But learning about having a distant cousin from another city, who is also a pharaoh, was still a huge shock to him.

He was even more surprised that his cousin Atem became the pharaoh while still in his boyhood. He does have a lot of respect towards Atem for he had the qualities of being a pharaoh: maturity, strength, courage, and an iron will. He wasn't even afraid to shed blood as long as he protects his people from danger.

Taking another sip of his wine, Abidos gazed at the High Priests who were surveying the party. Consisting of his cousin Seth, Isis, Mahado, Karim, Siamun, and Shada, they were all making sure there is no threat to their pharaohs. They each held an item that had an eye just like the puzzle his cousin has. There was another item, but it was hidden within the palace and he had no idea what happened to its previous successor.

He gazed over at Priest Seth, who is also one of Atem's cousins. He's a bit neutral with him, but he is a strong priest who will keep his pharaoh and citizens safe from danger. Its hard to tell if he ever smiles since he heard that he stopped smiling that much after the death of a woman named Kisara, someone who is considered close to the priest. He could tell Seth still blamed himself for her death and isn't over it.

However, Seth is starting to open up a bit thanks to his personal servant called Joey. Those two sometimes like to squabble with each other, but he did remember a particular time when he saw them being 'friendly' with each other behind palace walls. Perfect blackmail material if he ever needs something from Seth.

Finishing up his wine, he brought his hand up and gestured over a servant to give him more. The servant quickly went over to him, poured more wine into his chalice from a jug, and bowed down before leaving. Sipping more of his wine, he looked over at Atem. "Care to share your personal thoughts with me, Temi?"

Atem shook his head no. "Its nothing, Abidos."

"It doesn't look like it. You're not even paying attention to anything."

"I was paying attention. I was thinking about the dancers doing very well in their performance."

"You didn't even realize that they're almost done. You really need to come back from la-la land and enjoy the party," Abidos said and offered his chalice to him. "Drink some wine and learn to let loose. Don't die of boredom, cousin."

Atem gave him a small smile and gently pushed the chalice back to him. "Thank you, but not today. I have no craving for wine at all. I only wish to just watch the party, that's all."

"Your loss, Temi," Abidos shrugged and drank more wine from the chalice.

The party lasted after dusk came, but it soon came to an end as midnight approached. As everyone thanked the dancers for their entertainment and bowed to their rulers, all the guests began to leave and the servants started to clean up. Placing the empty chalice on the ground, Abidos stood up from his seat and stretched his arms upwards.

"Now that the party is over, its time to get some sleep. Sitting on the throne for hours can definitely tire you out." He looked over and saw no one on the throne next to him. "Temi? Now where did you go? And its also rude to sneak off somewhere without informing me!"

* * *

The stars continued to twinkle, like glittering diamonds floating in the dark sky. The moon shone brightly, creating a halo around it to make the setting ethereal. A small breeze blew against Atem, who covered himself with his cape to keep him warm from the cold nights.

Standing in front of the balcony, he placed one hand on the railing as the other hand is keeping him covered with the cape. His dark violet eyes gazed at the constellations. Looking at each star connected with one another to form a shape, he didn't realize someone was next to him until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Honestly, Temi. Leaving the throne room without telling me where you're going is very impolite. At least inform me you're about to leave. I had to check everywhere before coming up to your room to make sure you're close by."

"… Abidos?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you ever get tired of doing the same routine everyday as pharaoh?"

"Of course I do! It's exhausting to attend the meetings, do the paperwork-

"Do you ever wish the gods would provide us with something to help make things easier for the both of us?"

"Be more clear, Temi. I'm not a huge fan of riddles."

Atem turned his head to look at Abidos. "I've never told anyone about this, but I pray everyday for something good to happen in our lives."

His statement made Abidos look at him in disbelief. "Something good to happen in our lives? Are you not getting enough sleep, cousin?"

"I'm serious, Abidos," Atem said and looked back at the stars. "Everyday, we go by the same strict routine of our duty as royal pharaohs. Our schedules keep us busy, and it's almost impossible to have time for ourselves or with our loved ones." The twinkle of the stars reflected back in Atem's eyes. "I ask the gods and goddesses to provide us with something…. Anything that can bring excitement back into our lives."

"Like fighting against an enemy or winning a war?"

"Something like that. I know it's selfish of me to ask the deities to hear my plea, but I'm hoping they would answer my prayers. All I wish is that things would be different here in the kingdom. Something new and amazing would happen to all of us."

"Are you sure this isn't one of your weird dreams again?"

"I'm still awake, Abidos. I'm not going senile."

"Good. I was about to hit your head in order to wake you up."

"Don't even think about it."

"Only if you don't become insane."

Atem sighed at his response. "Go and get some sleep, cousin. I'll head off to bed soon."

"If you say so," Abidos shrugged and turned around. "Tesbah ala khair, cousin."

"Tesbah ala khair, Abidos," Atem replied back in his native tongue.

He heard his footsteps walking away from him until he heard the door being closed shut from the distance. Feeling the breeze flutter against his bangs, Atem closed his eyes and placed his hands together in a prayer.

_"Hear my plea, Goddess Sopdet. Please let me use one of your beloved stars to grant my wish. Forgive me for being selfish, but all I wish is for something amazing to not only happen to me, but also to my cousin Abidos. Please listen and think about it. That's all I ever want."_

As his eyes were still closed and hands still clasped together, he did not notice a star shooting across the sky and vanishing into the heavens.

* * *

"Thank you for shopping at the Kame Game Shop! Have a pleasant day, ma'am!"

Bowing down to the little old lady who bought a board game for her grandchild, the old lady bowed back and gave him a smile as she soon left the game shop. Raising his body back up, Yugi glanced at the clock.

"Its already after 4? Time sure flies by."

He brought a broom out from the corner and went to the center of the room, sweeping it from back and forth. It was a typical Sunday evening, but he didn't have to worry about school tomorrow since he's on summer break. Even though he has a bunch of free time now, he still has his summer homework to finish. Luckily for him, he and Jaden are almost done with it.

Jaden Yuki, one of his best friends whom he grew up with. Their mothers knew each other from high school and their fateful meeting at the park sparked a friendship between Yugi and Jaden. The both of them had the same love for playing games, especially Duel Monsters. He was even more surprised in meeting Yubel, Jaden's older sister.

It was hard to tell if they were related or not due to Yubel having long spiky purple hair with a white streak in it along with green eyes, while Jaden has short brown hair and brown eyes. He learned that Yubel inherited her looks from her grandmother's side of the family while Jaden got his looks from his grandpa's side of the family. He understood what its like to be different since he also got his Grandpa Solomon's looks.

Finishing up his sweeping, he used the dustpan to scoop up the pile of dirty and dump the contents in the trash bin. After he placed the broom and dustpan back to their locations, he heard the door open, making a loud jingle to indicate that a customer is here.

"Yugi! It came! It finally came!"

Turning around, he yelped as he felt a body collide against his. Holding the counter as support to prevent him from falling, he looked down to see someone hugging him while burying his face onto his shoulder. Then, the hug loosened and he lifted up his head to give him a huge smile. "It finally came in the mail, Yugi! We gotta play it!"

"Calm down, Jaden," Yugi chuckled, getting out of his grip and making him take a step back. "What came in the mail?"

"Remember that contest they held one month ago on drawing your most favorite duel monster?"

"Along with adding a description on why you chose to draw that particular duel monster you love?"

"Yup! And guess what?! I got first prize!"

"You entered that contest!?"

"I sure did! The judges loved my drawing of Kuriboh and Winged Kuriboh along with my description on why I chose to draw them! One of them said my description moved them to tears!"

"Do you still have that drawing?"

"In my bag! But anyways, the judges told me that my prize would be a game created by Maximillion Pegasus himself! What's better is that this game hasn't been released yet into the public, but I'll be the first one to get a copy of the official game! I heard it's supposed to blow your mind!"

"And that game finally came in the mail?"

"Yup! I got it in my bag! We gotta go to your room and play it! I bet it involves duel monsters in that game!"

Yugi smiled and patted his shoulder. "Congratulations on winning that contest, Jaden. However, I still got work to do and-

"What's this I hear about you winning a contest, Jaden?" he got cut off and they both looked over to see Solomon entering from behind the counter.

"Hey grandpa Solomon! I won a contest hosted by Pegasus! He loved my drawing and description of Kuriboh and Winged Kuriboh and-

"No need to say anymore, young lad," Solomon laughed. "I heard everything from the other room. Congratulations on winning that contest."

"Thanks! So Yugi, you wanna test this game out?"

"I would, but the game shop-

"Will now be taken over by me," Solomon finished. "Go ahead and take a break with your friend, Yugi. I'll handle the rest."

"Are you sure, grandpa?" Yugi asked.

"I'm sure," Solomon waved his hand out. "Now go on ahead and test it out. Consider it as a thank you for covering my shift while I was busy with my errands."

"Okay then. Thanks, grandpa."

"Anytime, Yugi."

Grinning, Jaden gave Solomon the peace sign as he grabbed Yugi's arm and dragged him out the room. "Thanks again, Solomon!"

Solomon chuckled as he shook his head. "That boy is definitely too energized. However, he's a very nice boy and good friend to Yugi. I'm glad my grandson has a kind-hearted friend like Jaden."

* * *

Opening up his backpack, Jaden pulled out a small brown package and placed it on the ground. He also pulled out his drawing and gave it to Yugi, who took it from his hands and looked at it. On the paper showed a drawing that looked like Kuriboh and Winged Kuriboh frolicking on grass with flowers surrounding them. There was also a picture of the sun in the left corner with a smiley face on it.

"Your drawing skills improved well, Jaden. You even did a great job on Winged Kuriboh's wings," Yugi said.

"Thanks! Those online videos gave me more practice on how to make them look real!" Jaden replied and picked up the package. "Now, time to open it!" Removing the tape and tearing it open, Jaden's face turned into confusion. "Huh? Just an envelope?"

Opening up the envelope, he brought out a letter from its opening and started reading it. With his eyes darting back and forth to read each sentence, his eyes grew wider and wider the more he read. "No way!"

"What's wrong, Jaden?" Yugi asked and placed the drawing back inside Jaden's back. "Is the game damaged?"

"Read this!" Jaden shoved the letter in Yugi's face, who took it and started reading it.

_Greetings, Jaden Yuki!_

_ Congratulations on winning my annual Duel Monster drawing contest! Your drawing and description of your Kuribohs was not only marvelous, but it nearly brought me and the other judges to tears on why you chose them! Now, you're probably wondering why your prize isn't in the package. Actually, your prize is located at the Domino City museum. You and your guest shall go there and retrieve it personally by me. But I must warn you that there's no turning back. You will understand why once you come meet my 'special' guest and me._

_ Sincerely, Maximillion Pegasus _

Yugi's eyes widened in surprise, his mouth open in shock. He re-reads the letter again to check and make sure this wasn't a joke. He could tell from the fancy cursive handwriting that it belongs to Pegasus. And there was a special seal on it resembling a rose. "P-Pegasus wrote you a letter!?"

"This is so cool!" Jaden pumped his fist in the air. "I'm gonna get my prize in person by him!" He continued to cheer while jumping up and down. "This day gets better and better!"

Yugi's eyes glanced over at his alarm clock. "If your prize really is located at the Domino City museum, we should probably go now since the place closes at 5."

"Then what time is it now?"

"4:30."

"What?!" Jaden's eyes widened in shock, quickly grabbing the letter from Yugi's hand and shoving it back in his backpack before putting it on. "We gotta leave now! Come on!"

Not wasting time, he grabbed Yugi's arm and dragged him out of the room and down the stairs where he said a quick goodbye to Solomon and ran out the door while dragging Yugi with him. Luckily for Yugi, he was able to keep up with Jaden since the both of them sometimes would run to school if they nearly overslept, mostly Jaden oversleeping and Yugi trying to wake him up so they wouldn't be late.

Luckily for them, they're in the same year and same homeroom. They were able to sit next to each other and Yugi had to make sure Jaden would stay awake during lecture. They were both decent students, but at an average level so they wouldn't get ranked at the bottom.

Right now, they only have one more year of school left. Besides their summer homework, they need to be prepared for the world of adulthood along with what type of future they wanted. Yugi knew he would continue to work at the Kame Game Shop with his grandfather, but he was thinking of taking college classes at Domino City Community College. As for Jaden, he has no idea what he'll do after they finish high school, but he'll probably travel around the world or do something else.

"Jaden? Did you also took my backpack with you?"

"Yeah! I forgot to tell you that I'm kinda stuck on our history homework! You won't mind staying at my place and helping me out with it after we go to the museum?"

"I don't mind, but you haven't picked out a topic yet?"

"Nope! That's why I need your help in finding an interesting topic that won't put me to sleep!"

"All you gotta do is pick one of the Seven Wonders of the World."

"But which ones are the most interesting?"

"Well-

"Oh look! We're here!"

Seeing that they completely stopped, Yugi looked over to see the museum right in front of them. How were they able to get there on time? That question will still remain a mystery. For now, he can feel Jaden dragging him up the stairs and over to the entrance. There wasn't any sign to indicate it was closed, so it looked like they made it during open hours.

He felt Jaden release his arm, thankful that he can feel it again, and they both stepped inside as the doors slid open for them. Jaden handed Yugi his backpack, who took it and wore it on his shoulders like he usually does whenever he goes to school. They looked around and noticed there wasn't anybody here except for them.

"Hello! You arrived just in time!"

Startled by the voice, they looked over and gasped to see the one and only Maximillion Pegasus approaching them in his usual attire. "I've been expecting you, Jaden-boy. I see you even brought over Yugi-boy here. How delightful!"

"Huh? How did you know who we were?" Jaden asked in confusion.

Pegasus let out a small laugh. "You did entered my contest and won first prize, have you not? As for your friend, I heard he made a reputation as the 'Duel King of Domino City'."

A faint pink line appeared on Yugi's face. When he first entered a Duel Monsters tournament and faced off against Pegasus, he was able to defeat him and win the tournament. It is true that he'd never lost a game, resulting in him being called the 'King of Games'. However, his reputation helped increase business at the game shop, which is a good thing too since the game shop is also his and his grandpa's home.

"That's so cool! The Maximillion Pegasus is standing right in front of us in person! And he knows us!" Jaden exclaimed in glee with stars in his eyes. "Its really an honor to meet you, sir!"

"Oh no. I should thank you for coming here to meet me. I was worried if you got my letter in time or not."

"It did! And now that we're here to meet you in person, do you have my prize?"

"I believe my guest has it. If you follow me to the Ancient Egypt exhibit, we shall find him there."

"Mr. Pegasus, I thought Jaden won the new video game you created?" Yugi stared at him in disbelief. "Is it based on ancient Egypt?"

Pegasus smiled at him with his eyes closed, and placed his finger on his lips. "Its best not to ruin the surprise, Yugi-boy. You will get your answer once we meet our guest," he opened his eyes, beckoning them to follow him. "Now come along. We mustn't keep our guest waiting."

Looking at Jaden, who is still star-struck at seeing Pegasus, Yugi sighed and started following Pegasus. Passing by the usual artifacts and replicas of what ancient Egypt is like, Yugi's eyes spotted a man gazing at one of the Egyptian tablets hanging on the wall. He looked like a foreigner from Egypt, noticing his sandy colored cloak with a white cape tied around his shoulders, a white turban, golden hoop earrings, white Egyptian sandals, and a necklace that resembled a golden ankh.

The man turned his head, his piercing blue eyes staring at them. To Yugi, it almost felt like he was staring right into their souls.

"I hope you weren't waiting too long, my friend. Our guests were way too excited to come here."

His blue eyes glanced over at Pegasus. "Have they been informed of their destiny?"

"Well… not exactly," Pegasus sheepishly smiled, his eyes closed and hands folded behind his back. "I thought it would be best if you would tell them instead."

"Uh, is he the 'special guest' from your letter?" Jaden pointed out after noticing the blue-eyed man.

"Ah yes! Forgive me for not introducing you!" Pegasus cleared his throat and brought his hand out to gesture at the man. "Jaden-boy. Yugi-boy. I would like you both to meet Shadi Shin, who came all the way from Egypt to meet you both. He is also one of the judges in my Duel Monster drawing contest."

"It is an honor to meet you both," Shadi replied and gave them a small bow.

"I-Its also an honor to meet you, Mr. Shin!" Yugi bowed down and gestured Jaden to do the same.

"T-Thank you for loving my drawing!" Jaden nearly stuttered in surprise and bowed down. He can't believe that one of the judges was also here to see them. How lucky could he get?

The corner of Shadi's lips grew into a small smile. "I sense no hostility from either of you. The two of you are very pure-hearted." Seeing their confused expressions, he continued. "I believe it is best if I can explain to you two everything on why you were brought here to this museum. Please take a look at this tablet."

Pointing at the tablet he was gazing at, they all turned their heads and nearly gasped. The tablet had pictures with ancient hieroglyphics in the background. Yugi's amethyst-colored eyes gazed at the carving of a spiky-haired boy who resembled him. It looked like he was in a battle with the carving of Dark Magician hovering above him.

Jaden's chocolate-colored eyes were gazing at another carving of a man slightly taller than Yugi's look-alike who had on an Egyptian headdress along with his royal outfit. Above the man is a carving of a monster resembling a pharaoh.

This was the first time they've seen this ancient tablet, especially one that showed the carvings of duel monster and spell cards. However, their eyes could never peel away from it. It almost felt like they were in a trance.

They snapped out of their trance when they heard Shadi speak. "This is known as the Memory Tablet. The great pharaohs of ancient Egypt, Atem and Abidos the Third, built this to symbolize their friendship and bond as cousins." He touched his golden ankh hanging around his neck, clutching it. "They were loved by their people. However, our beloved pharaohs each had a small hole in their hearts. A hole that was impossible to heal. We were unaware they were secretly unhappy, but we had no idea what it is or why."

"Which is why I hosted the Duel Monsters drawing contest!" Pegasus explained. "Shadi believed the pharaohs were unhappy because they could not find their other halves, the missing part of their souls. By hosting this contest, we were hoping to find two pure souls who could help bring happiness back to the pharaohs." He snapped his fingers. "And voila! The drawing and description of the Kuriboh and Winged Kuriboh was picked as the winner! It even led us to the two of you!"

"… Huh?" Yugi and Jaden replied in unison with confused expressions on their faces.

Shadi cleared his throat, holding his fist near his mouth. "You two are the pure souls we were looking for. You will both fill up the hole in my pharaohs' hearts."

"… WHAT!?" Yugi and Jaden shouted in disbelief.

"I did explain in my letter there is no turning back," Pegasus said. "The two of you have a destiny to fulfill. Isn't it great?"

"Now hold on just a minute!" Jaden exclaimed. "This was not the prize I was hoping for! I thought my prize would be a new video game!?"

"What Jaden is trying to say is," Yugi said. "The two of us should go now since its obvious we're exhausted from running here. Thank you for inviting us here, though. It's been a real pleasure."

"I'm afraid you cannot leave," Shadi replied while gazing at them. "You two were chosen by your duel spirits to help fulfill your destinies. There is no turning back."

Confusion turned into shock as the golden ankh necklace began to glow. Pegasus moved his bang away to reveal a golden eye in his eye socket that was also glowing. Soon, the tablet began to glow and the entire room became engulfed in light. Covering their eyes before they blacked out, Yugi and Jaden were able to pick up a few words Shadi said to them.

_"Your hearts will be their guiding light."_

* * *

"Cousin, did you feel that?"

"What do you mean, Abidos?"

Abidos frowned while folding his arms over his chest, one leg draped over the other on his throne. "Its hard to say. It felt like a voice is trying to tell me something, but I can't figure out if I'm imagining it or not."

Atem raised his eyebrow. "Maybe its due to lack of sleep? I hope you weren't staying up late again."

"I slept perfectly fine last night!" Abidos nearly scowled at him. "And I'm not going crazy! I just have this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach!"

"Is it possible your Ka is trying to tell you something?"

"You mean Spirit of the Pharaoh? He would've appeared already and told me that danger is coming."

"It might be danger, or it could be something else."

Just when Abidos was about to open his mouth, the doors burst open and a couple of guards ran over to their throne and kneeled down in front of them. He scowled at them. "How dare you interrupt a private a conversation with my cousin!? Have you no shame at all!?"

"Lord Abidos! Lord Atem! Forgive us for barging in, but we discovered two intruders in the Temple of the Kings! We don't know how they were able to get in, but we will investigate it!"

"Intruders, you say?" Abidos asked. "What do they look like and what was stolen from the temple?"

"We checked and nothing was stolen from the temple, my lord," the second guard said. "However, the intruders have pale skin and their clothing is strange."

"Strange how?" Atem asked.

"It is best if you two see this with your very own eyes, my lords," the first guard said as he heard the doors opening.

Atem and Abidos looked up to see two of their trusted guards, Tristan and Tyranno, walking over with a person slung over their shoulder. Realizing they were bringing in the intruders, they noticed their clothing was different from theirs. It truly is strange.

Bowing down to their pharaohs, Tristan and Tyranno placed the unconscious intruders on the ground and took a step back. A gasp escaped from Atem's lips as his eyes landed on one of them. The intruder with star-shaped hair and golden bangs resembled him. Besides the pale skin and strange purple clothing, the young boy could nearly pass off as his twin.

His eyes glanced over at the second intruder, who also had pale skin but his hair was brown with a lighter hue on top of it. He also wore strange clothing in a red color. He noticed that Abidos was still staring at the brown-haired boy, but did glance over at the other boy.

"Do you know what they were doing in the temple?" Atem glanced over at the guards.

"We don't know, your highness," Tristan replied while keeping his head bowed down. "They were already unconscious when we discovered them."

"We did not find any weapons on them, but the contents in their bags are something we've never seen before," Tyranno said, his head bowed down.

Abidos continued to gaze at the intruders, the guards, and then looked over at Atem. "What shall we do with them, cousin?"

Closing his eyes, Atem's mind started to ponder. The dungeons could work, but it didn't feel right to him. A part of him is curious on who the boy in purple is and why he resembles him. And not only that, why did it felt like he wanted to get closer to that boy and hold him forever?

He opened his eyes and gave the guards a commanding tone. "Take them to the healing chambers. Have Isis do a full examination on them!"

"Sir!" they bowed down, scooping up the unconscious boys and slung them over their shoulders as they were guided to the healing chambers.

"Why not hold them in the dungeons until they woke up, Temi?"

Atem turned his head to look at him. "Are you not curious on learning who they are? Its very rare to find people with pale skin in our land."

"Now that you mention it, I truly am curious. I don't know why, but I wish to know who the boy in red is. His hair reminds me of a certain monster, but I can't remember which one."

A small chuckle escaped from Atem's lips. "We'll figure it out later. For now, we must wait until those boys wake up. Once they've awoken from their slumber, we must interrogate them and get answers on why they're here and where they came from."

"Indeed. If they're secretly assassins sent from an unknown enemy to kill us, they'll wish they didn't come here."

"I agree, Abidos. I definitely agree."

* * *

Darkness. It was all he could see. Everything looked completely empty, void of any life. He could barely move his body. All he could do is float, making him feel like he's underwater but he can still breathe. His entire body felt numb, indicating there was no pain.

Was he dead? Is this the afterlife? If it is, shouldn't he be given a sign on where heaven is? Or maybe an angel who can help guide him to the gates of heaven?

Hold on... How did he die?

He didn't remember any pain at all. All he could remember is a flash of light, and then darkness invading his vision. Did he faint? If so, shouldn't he be awake by now?

_"Krii!"_

Huh? What was that?

_"Krii! Krii!"_

An orb of light floated down and hovered in front of his face. Then, the orb changed shape and faded away to reveal a brown, furry creature with green arms and legs, cute beady eyes, and white angel wings on its back. The creature chirped at him, as he continued to gaze at it.

"Winged Kuriboh?"

As the name escaped his lips, the room suddenly became engulfed in white light. He closed his eyes shut while hearing Winged Kuriboh saying something, but he couldn't figure out what its saying. He continued to close his eyes for a few minutes, and then slowly opened them.

Blinking twice, he noticed that he was no longer floating. He was lying on some sort of bed, and it felt really warm. He tried to get up, but his back felt really stiff from the bed. Groaning a bit, he squeezed his eyes shut to regain more of his vision and then opened them.

Carefully sitting up, his chocolate-colored eyes scanned the room. It looked like a hospital ward, but a lot different from a regular hospital. He spotted a bed next to his and his eyes widened at the figure lying on the bed.

Removing the sheet from his body, he swung his legs over the bed and slowly stood up. A wave of dizziness hit him, but he chose to ignore it and slowly went over to the figure. Placing his knee on the bed, he started shaking him.

"Hey Yugi! You gotta wake up!"

Shaking him more for a few minutes, a moan escaped from Yugi's lips as his eyes started to flutter open. As he blinked a few times to regain his vision, he slowly sat up from the bed and rubbed his eye. "Jaden?"

"Right here, buddy," he said. "You okay?"

"I think so," Yugi replied and looked around. "Are we in a hospital ward?"

"It looks like it. But I don't remember getting injured."

"Wait! Weren't we at the museum!?"

Memories of them going to the museum, meeting Pegasus, seeing Shadi, and the bright light coming from them invaded their minds. Their eyes widened in shock as they looked at each other and exclaimed in unison.

"What did they do to us?!"

Their outburst caused a couple of duel spirits to appear in front of them: two brown, furry creatures who looked like twins, except that one of them has angel wings while the other doesn't. They started squealing when they saw the boys and pounced on them, rubbing their cheeks with their own.

"Kuriboh?"

"Winged Kuriboh?"

_"Krii! Krii!"_

"It looks like you two have woken up. And those creatures must be your Ka, correct?"

Both Jaden and Yugi looked over to see a tall Egyptian woman in white clothing along with a white headdress entering the room. Her blue eyes glanced at the Kuribohs, and then towards the boys. "Your clothing is strange. You two are not from this land, correct?"

"N-No," Yugi shook his head. "To tell you the truth, we have no idea how we got here."

"Maybe we're dreaming," Jaden said. "We probably hit our heads pretty hard. All we gotta do is wake up, and we'll be back at the museum again!"

Jaden pinched his arm, but noticed that he's still in the ward. He pinched his arm harder, letting out a huge yelp. Pinching his arm a few times, he then stopped as his eyes widened in shock. "Uh Yugi?"

"Yeah?"

"This doesn't feel like a dream at all."

"What makes you say that?"

"I can still feel pain in my arm."

"Are you implying that everything here, including our Kuribohs, are actually real?"

_"Krii!"_

"Winged Kuriboh said we're not dreaming. We're still awake."

"You understood him?"

"I heard his voice in my head."

"I'm just gonna say we're in a weird hallucination."

_"Kuri?"_

They heard the Egyptian woman clearing her throat, which got their full attention. "I'm aware you both have questions, correct?" They nodded their heads at her. "Then please follow me. My kings would be happy to answer any question you wish to know."

Motioning them to get up, Yugi and Jaden slowly got off the bed and stood on shaky legs. They felt Kuriboh and Winged Kuriboh grabbing onto their arms and helping them move. Thankful for their help, they walked over to the woman and followed behind her as they all left the room.

Their eyes scanned the long hallway, and were nearly in awe at how ancient the building is. They saw a couple of people wearing modern Egyptian clothing cleaning some vases, and a few guards who were wearing headdresses and a long skirt resembling a kilt patrolling with spears in their hands.

They could feel eyes on them along with some whispering. Where are they exactly? Did they somehow end up in Egypt? It felt like they time-travelled to a different era. And not only that, Kuriboh and Winged Kuriboh are out in the open where everyone can see them.

It's not a huge surprise for Jaden, since he grew up seeing Duel Monster spirits ever since he was born. But for Yugi, he's both surprised and shocked that he can see, hear, and touch Kuriboh. He always wondered what it would be like to actually see his Duel Monsters in real life without having to use them in battle, and now he knows what its like to actually meet them. Since Jaden is able to see all Duel Monster spirits, what would it be like for Yugi to see his favorite monsters like the Dark Magician, Celtic Guardian, or many others?

The Egyptian woman stopped in front of a door, which made Yugi and Jaden also stop behind her. Kuriboh and Winged Kuriboh hovered near them as the woman turned her head to look at them. "Before we go into the throne room, its best if you both keep your head down. You cannot look at the pharaohs unless you have been granted permission to look at them. Be respectful and do not use their real names. Am I clear?"

Hearing her stern tone to know she wasn't joking, they both nodded their heads. The corner of her lips twitched to form a small smile. "Good. And remember; don't make any eye contact with any of the guards and priests in the throne room. There mustn't be any tension in there."

Turning her head back, she pushed the doors open and entered the throne room. Yugi and Jaden clutched onto the straps of their bags as they followed behind her while looking at the ground. They could hear gasps and murmurings, but couldn't make out what they're saying. They both made sure to stay at a steady pace while looking at the Egyptian woman's shoes, so they'll know when to stop and not trip.

She stopped and kneeled down in front of something, causing Yugi and Jaden to also kneel down like her. They noticed from the corner of their eyes that Kuriboh and Winged Kuriboh were also kneeling down like they are.

"My pharaohs, our guests have now awoken from their slumber and are now here to answer your questions. They too have questions they wish to be answered."

"Thank you, Isis," a deep, baritone voice rang through the room, causing a small shiver to run through Yugi's body. "Please stand aside so we can have a better look at our guests."

"Of course, my pharaoh," she bowed down and stood up, stepping away from her spot and over to where her fellow priests are.

"You two stand up and look at us. That is an order," a rich, velvety tone caused Jaden to slightly shiver.

Taking deep and steady breaths while mentally praying everything would go well, they slowly stood up from their kneeling positions and lifted their heads. Gasps escaped from their mouths as they saw two men sitting on their golden thrones: Yugi's amethyst-colored eyes gazed at scarlet-colored eyes while Jaden's chocolate-colored eyes gazed at violet-colored eyes.

* * *

Atem felt his breath leaving as he gazed at the star-haired boy with beautiful purple eyes. They reminded him of amethyst, but his eyes were more dazzling and stunning than any other jewel he has ever seen. The younger look-alike, his innocent little one, is truly gorgeous. His pale skin reminded him of the moon's light; his star-shaped hair resembled his own but with purple streaks on them, and his slime frame looked delicate, but quite strong.

He tightly clenched his fists while taking a deep breath and releasing it. His mind and body are telling him to go to his look-alike and take him to his bedroom where he can touch and kiss him all day. An image of him ravishing his little angel burned in his mind, seeing him squirm underneath him while pleading him to never stop touching him. He quickly shook his head to get rid of the image before his lower region would get excited.

He noticed Abidos was staring at the brown haired boy, whose hair reminded him of a Kuriboh. That would explain why those boys have a Kuriboh and Winged Kuriboh as their Ka. He could see the shock, fascination, lust, desire, hunger, and attraction in his cousin's eyes as he continued to gaze at the brown-haired boy. It looks like Atem isn't the only one who has these feelings and desire for the person they wish to have.

However, they first need to see if those boys came here for something. Atem loudly cleared his throat and looked at them both. "Tell us your names."

"M-My name is Yugi Mutou!"

"I-I'm Jaden Yuki!"

Yu-gi? What a lovely name for his little one. Wait, when did he called him his little one? Oh yeah, it was after seeing how his appearance reminded him of an angel. Hopefully, the gods are not playing a trick on him.

"Exactly what were you two doing inside the Temple of the Kings?" Abidos questioned in a commanding tone.

"Temple of the what now?" Jaden said in a confusing tone.

"Answer the pharaoh, peasant!" one of the guards barked at him.

"I wasn't talking to you, guard! Do not interrupt me!" Abidos shouted in anger while glaring at him.

"F-Forgive me, my lord!" the guard bowed down and quickly went back to his post.

Abidos clicked his tongue in annoyance and looked back at Jaden. "The Temple of the Kings. What were you and your friend doing in there?"

"Temple of the Kings?" Yugi mumbled to himself while looking at the ground in confusion. Suddenly, his eyes widened in shock and he looked up at Atem. "Forgive me for interrupting, but are we somewhere in Egypt?"

His statement caused Atem and Abidos to blink in confusion. Everyone else was also confused on his question. Looking at each other with a puzzled expression, they looked back at their guests and Atem was the one who answered him. "Ee-gypt? You must be mistaken, little one. You're in Khemet."

"K-Khemet?!" Yugi started to freak out. "So we're in Ancient Egypt!?"

"This is Khemet. You're not in this Ee-gypt."

"Chill out, Yugi. You look like you're about to panic," Jaden said.

"Of course I'm about to panic! We're not in the modern era of Egypt! We're in the past era of Ancient Egypt!"

"But the pharaoh said we're in Khemet."

"Its an ancient city! I think Pegasus and Shadi did something and had us time-travel here in this era!"

"But how far along?"

"We're 5,000 years into the past!"

"F-Five thousand years!? T-This has to be a weird dream!"

"This is not a dream! We're still awake!"

"Aw man! I didn't even tell Yubel where I am! She is so gonna get mad at me for not calling her at our usual time!"

"Yugi?"

"Grandpa doesn't even know I'm here! He still thinks I'm at the museum with you! How am I gonna tell him I'm in Ancient Egypt!?"

"Jaden?"

"I'm more scared on how Yubel would react once she realizes I'm not coming home for dinner on time! She'll think I got kidnapped or-

"SILENCE!"

They quickly shut their mouths, slowly turning their heads to look at the pharaohs. They were both pinching the bridge of their noses, sighing as they opened their eyes and released their hold.

"Why don't you two start from the beginning? We need to know the whole story," Abidos suggested.

"I agree with him," Atem said. "We wish to know what is going on."

Yugi looked at Jaden, who looked back at him. They were both hesitant. Should they tell them they're from the future, or continue to believe its all a weird dream they're having? A nudge from Kuriboh and Winged Kuriboh broke their thoughts.

_"Kuri?"_

_ "Krii! Krii!"_

"You sure, bro?"

_"Krii! Krii!"_

"Are they saying we should tell them the truth, Jaden?"

"That's what they're trying to say."

_"Krii!"_ Kuriboh and Winged Kuriboh nodded their heads to say yes.

Yugi sighed and looked up, making eye contact with Atem. "It's a very long story, and I hope you'll believe us."

* * *

"Isn't it amazing, Temi!? We have time-travelers here in your kingdom!"

"I'm surprised they fainted after we showed them our Ka."

"I bet they were amazed at seeing them, especially after seeing Spirit of the Pharaoh! He is one of my most powerful monsters!"

Atem let out a small sigh, resting his back against a statue pouring water out from a huge bowl. Right now, he and Abidos are in their private bath chambers. Stripped of their clothing, jewelry, and headdress except for a cloth covering their lower region, their servants had just finished scrubbing them and left them alone so he and Abidos could have more privacy.

He closed his eyes, leaning his head back a bit as he transpired what happened before they came here. After hearing Yugi and Jaden's story on how they came from another place in a different era, he had no idea if their story was true or not. It wasn't possible for someone to come from a different time, but their story changed everything.

_Flashback_

_ "After we arrived at the museum and met up with Pegasus, he brought us over to his 'special' guest," Yugi made air-quotes on the word special. "His guest is an Egyptian man named Shadi Shin."_

_ "He was one of the judges who loved my drawing!" Jaden happily grinned with his eyes closed._

_ "We had no idea what he and Pegasus were telling us, and they suddenly used a couple of odd golden items that made us pass out!"_

_ "Yeah! Pegasus had a weird golden object in his eye, and it glowed really brightly!"_

_ "Mr. Shadi Shin wielded a golden ankh necklace that looked a lot like that one!" Yugi pointed at the Millennium Key, causing the wielder to look surprised. "Both the ankh and an ancient tablet were glowing and after that, we woke up in the hospital ward."_

_ "Krii! Krii!"_

_ "Then our Kuribohs appeared after hearing us freak out!"_

_ "Which is strange because we can actually touch and understand them."_

_ "Kuri!"_

_ "Wait just a moment," Atem folded his arms over his chest. "This Shadi person wielded the Millennium Key?" He questioned with disbelief on his face. "And not only that, this Pegasus person wielded the Millennium Eye?"_

_ Now it was Yugi's turn to be confused. "Millennium what now? Are you talking about those golden objects they have?"_

_ "Millennium items," Abidos stated. "You obviously have no idea what they are, do you?"_

_ "Not a clue," Jaden answered._

_ Atem looked at Yugi, and then at Jaden. He could tell by their eyes that they weren't lying. They have no idea what the Millennium items are, and what they can do. He has no clue who Pegasus is, and how he was able to get the Millennium eye, but why does this Shadi person has a name that's close to Priest Shada? It doesn't look like Shada knows them. Is there a connection between both his priest and this Shadi person?_

_ "My lords, I believe it is best if we check and see what type of Ka they both have."_

_ He and Abidos looked over at Priest Shada, who was kneeling while keeping his head bowed down. Now that he thought about it, Atem wasn't even sure if the Kuriboh monsters were Yugi and Jaden's main Ka. While they don't look harmless, he must take precaution for his kingdom. "Very well, Shada. Rise and use the Key to see their Ka."_

_ "As you wish, my lord," Shada stood up from his position and held up his Millennium Key._

_ "Uh, what do they meant by Ka?" Jaden asked and looked at Yugi. _

_ "Even I have no idea what they're talking about," Yugi gulped._

_ "Kuri! Kuri!"_

_ "Krii!"_

_ "They're saying that a Ka is an Egyptian Spirit Monster that reside in people. It depends on our nature what type of spirits we have within ourselves."_

_ "But what about those Millennium items they were talking about? And why does this Shada person look like Shadi!?"_

_ "Huh? Whoa! He does! Maybe that is Shadi Shin!"_

_ The Millennium Key began to glow, letting Shada use its powers to look inside their souls. He did not feel any hostility or ill intention from both Yugi and Jaden, but he could feel the presence of another Ka within their souls. Wanting a closer look, he tries to go deep inside their minds, but was suddenly pushed back by a strong force._

_ Regaining his balance, he could feel a strong presence coming from both Yugi and Jaden. His eyes widened as two Ka monsters suddenly appeared behind them, giving off a protective aura._

_ He quickly summoned his Ka Zelua, and he could see the other priests summoning their Ka monsters. Those two boys were definitely not from this land. Their Ka spirits were something he had never seen before. _

_ The Ka near Yugi is a tall woman wearing a blue and white magician outfit with white gloves, boots, and a hat covering her head. She had long white spiky hair with blue eyes, but one eye was covered by her white bang. She also wielded a scepter that looked like it was nearly glowing._

_ The Ka near Jaden is a tall, muscular white figure with red stripes outlining its body and a shade of blue on its head, neck, shoulder, and a blue stone on its chest. Its hands and boots were colored black, and its blue eyes reminded him of the sky. There was also a small yellow jewel on its forehead, and its arms had some sort of sharp weapon attached to it like a blade. _

_ "S-Silent Magician?"_

_ "N-Neos?"_

_ "Kuri!"_

_ "Krii!"_

_ Silent Magician and Neos? Are those the names of their Ka? It must be since those boys called out their names. But why do they look so surprised? He noticed both Ka spirits looking around, and was shocked to hear the monsters starting to speak._

_ "Jaden? Where exactly are we? I felt someone trying to go into your soul."_

_ "Young master Yugi, are you all right? I sensed you were in trouble, and I was able to be summoned. But this does not feel like a duel."_

_ Everyone else was shocked to see two Ka monsters speaking to their masters. What type of bond do they have with each other? Is it even possible for a Ka to speak?_

_ Yugi and Jaden were too shocked to say anything, which made Silent Magician and Neos worry more. Silent Magician looked around and noticed a familiar monster floating near Atem. "Dark Magician? What is exactly going on here? How am I able to talk with master Yugi?"_

_ Confusion and surprise appeared on Dark Magician's face, along with Atem and Priest Mahado. Atem narrowed his eyes at her response. "How do you know about Dark Magician?"_

_ She raised her eyebrow at him. "He is master Yugi's symbol in his deck."_

_ "Deck?"_

_ "Silent Magician," she heard Neos say. "I don't think Jaden and Yugi are moving."_

_ She turned around and saw that he was right. They were still as a statue, and their mouths were still open in shock as their eyes looked at every Ka spirit in the throne room. Both her and Neos poked them, causing their masters to close their eyes and collapse on the ground. Their fainting caused her and Neos to vanish along with the Kuribohs._

_End of flashback_

After everyone was shaken out of their stupor, Atem ordered the guards to take Yugi and Jaden back to the hospital ward. Isis led them to her ward since Yugi and Jaden are still her patients. He had no clue on why those two fainted like that, but it could be due to stress and a state of shock they were in. But not only that, the Ka known as Silent Magician knew Dark Magician and stated he is part of Yugi's deck. What did his Ka mean by that?

He sighed more and sunk into the warm water until he was neck-deep. Today had definitely been very stressful for him. He hoped that tomorrow would be better than today. Who knew today would give him so many surprises.

"Temi, are you trying to drown yourself?" he heard Abidos snicker. "You'll end up like a wet rat if you do that."

He gave Abidos a glare. "I'm trying to clear my head, cousin. Have you forgotten today's events?"

"Of course not!" he scoffed at him and crossed his arms over his muscular chest. "Today was actually the best day ever! Not only have we seen their Ka spirits, but everyone is still surprised their spirits were able to talk to them! Its amazing!" he tilted his head back to gaze at the ceiling as a dreamy sigh escaped his lips. "Jaden Yuki. What an interesting name he has. And he's so lovely. His pale skin shines like a diamond. His body reminds me of a temple. Oh, you should've seen his eyes! They shine with innocence and curiosity. It makes him look so cute! He would make a fine palace boy, or maybe become my personal servant!"

As Abidos continued to ramble on and on about Jaden, Atem's thoughts lingered over to Yugi Mutou. He truly is a mystery, almost like a puzzle that is difficult to solve. However, Atem enjoyed playing games and Yugi is both a mystery and a puzzle to him. He won't back down until he figures out who Yugi Mutou really is, and why he can't stop thinking about him. It's hard to not remember his star-shaped hair that resembled his, but in purple. He could still remember his dazzling amethyst-colored eyes. No, his eyes were more rare than an amethyst gem. The way they shine and sparkle from the light, reflecting off innocence and kindness.

His pale skin definitely reminded him of the moon. He could tell it's at a healthy glow, so he wasn't deprived of the sun. His frame did look delicate, but he could tell that Yugi is quite strong and brave. However, his voice was something he loved. To him, Yugi's voice reminded him of bells. It felt comforting and soothing to him, almost like a melody.

"Do you agree with me, Temi?"

He snapped out of his thoughts and glanced over at Abidos. "Hmm? Agree with what?"

"Did you not hear me?" Abidos pouted, nearly puffing up his cheeks. "Our two time-travelers should stay here in the palace with us."

Atem nodded once. "I agree. No one must ever know about them appearing from a different era. I don't want any panic to happen in my kingdom."

"I was thinking we could have them be our personal servants," Abidos suggested. "They would make fine palace boys. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Its best if we treat them as our guests. They are still wary and frightened from being here."

"You do have a point. Though it would be nice to see them wearing our palace clothes, or maybe wear a harem outfit! I would love to see Jaden-

"Abidos."

"Yes?"

"Please control your urges. And do not even think about making them wear those harem outfits. I don't think they would be comfortable wearing them."

"But you do wish to see your look-alike wear one, right?" Abidos smirked.

Atem could feel his cheeks heating up as an image of Yugi wearing a harem outfit in Atem's signature colors appeared in his mind. He would definitely look amazing it. Atem quickly shook his head to get rid of the image. "Cousin, please keep your unholy thoughts to yourself."

"As you wish, Temi~"

"I'm serious!"

Abidos laughed at his reaction while Atem huffed and slowly got out of the water. Grabbing his towel, he started drying himself while walking out of the bathhouse and into his room. He saw his servants bow down to him and they started to dry him off, before dressing him up in his pharaoh outfit.

He noticed in the distance the sky turning orange and yellow. It looks like twilight is approaching soon. Who knew today would be so hectic? And now that he thought about it, when was the last time he had eaten or drank anything?

"My pharaoh, is there anything else you want us to do?"

He glanced over at his servants, still bowing down and looking at the ground. "Inform my cousin Abidos that he must come to the dining hall for dinner. I'll be waiting there for him."

"As you wish, my pharaoh."

Giving them a firm nod, Atem left his room while the servants resumed their duties in keeping everything clean. Now that he thought about it, he and Abidos did not eat anything all day. It didn't occur to him due to asking their fellow priests to figure out how his little one and his friend were able to come to their era. He did remember his little one mentioning about those two men, known as Pegasus and Shadi, sending them here by using their Millennium items. Can both the Millennium Key and Millennium Eye actually send someone from the future to the past and vice versa? And is this Shadi person a descendant of his Priest Shada?

Whatever answer he'll get, lets hope it'll be more clear once everyone is at the dining room for supper. And maybe their two time-travelers will wake up before dusk approaches. It would be nice to learn more about them along with what their home is like. It has nothing to do with him wanting to see Yugi again.

* * *

"Aw man! I thought this was all a dream!"

"You're not the only one, Jaden. We really are in Ancient Egypt."

"So everything here is real? Even Kuriboh and Winged Kuriboh?"

"Along with our duel monsters, whom they refer to as our Ka."

"I had no idea Neos would appear like that!"

"Same with Silent Magician. But I feel like they're not telling us everything."

"What do you mean?"

Yugi sighed and folded his arms over his chest, sitting cross-legged on the bed. "The pharaohs were talking about the Millennium items. They were the golden objects Shadi and Pegasus have. It could be a mystical artifact with magic powers that are either used for good or evil."

"But what are those Millennium items?" Jaden asked, sitting cross-legged on the bed across from Yugi. "What can they really do, and how come Shadi and Pegasus have them?"

"But more importantly, what did Shadi and Pegasus meant that we must fulfill our destiny?"

"I don't know. They were pretty vague about it."

"Once we find them, they are definitely gonna get it! Its obvious they're both crazy!"

"Mostly Pegasus. He always does a lot of crazy stuff," Jaden got off the bed and over to his backpack, which was resting on the ground. "However, I'm starving! It should be dinnertime, right?"

"I believe so," Yugi felt his stomach rumble. "Grandpa's gonna be worried sick once he sees I won't be there for dinner."

"He'll either think you're spending the night with me at my place, or Yubel will think I'm spending the night at your place."

"Won't she freak out once she sees you didn't come home on time for dinner?"

"If I won't answer her calls or messages, then she'll think I got kidnapped or hurt," Jaden rummaged through his bag. "Found it!" He pulled out a tall, massive size bag filled with bento boxes and many others from his backpack.

Yugi's eyes grew big. "H-How can that fit in your bag?!"

"This bag has powers. It can fit so much stuff in there and not look like its gonna explode."

"That'll explain where your snacks came from."

"I'm a growing boy, dude. I need to eat! Plus, Yubel made these bentos for the both of us!"

"A-All of them for us!?"

"For emergencies. And right now, this is an emergency!"

Jaden grabbed two bento boxes out from the bag and placed the rest back inside. He sat down on the floor with his legs cross-legged, placing two of the bento boxes on the ground in front of him. "Come join me, Yugi! Before your food gets cold!"

Nearly laughing, Yugi jumped off the bed and sat down cross-legged on the floor. Jaden got out two pairs of chopsticks and placed them on top of the bento boxes. Pushing one box near Yugi, they both clapped their hands together in a prayer.  
"Itadakimasu!"

Opening their bento boxes, they were surprised to see how delicious their food looked. And not only that, they were decorated to look like their duel monsters.

"Yubel is definitely amazing. My bento looks like Kuriboh!"

"And mine looks like Winged Kuriboh! No wonder she wanted to become a chef. Yubel-nee is awesome!"

_"Kuri! Kuri!"_

_ "Krii! Krii!"_

Kuriboh and Winged Kuriboh suddenly appeared, startling Yugi and Jaden.

"W-Whoa! That was quick!"

"Yeah! Hey, do you think they're hungry?"

"Maybe, but what do Kuribohs eat?"

"That's a good question."

Kuriboh looked at Yugi's bento, his food styled to resemble Kuriboh. Winged Kuriboh did the same while looking at Jaden's bento and saw the food resembling him. They both squealed while bouncing up and down in the air. Their antics made Yugi and Jaden laugh.

Yugi scooped up a small octopus wiener with his chopsticks and held it near Kuriboh's mouth. "Are you two able to eat human food?"

Jaden rummaged through his bag and brought out a small bundle wrapped in a cloth. He placed it on the ground and unwrapped it, revealing some rice-balls. "Go ahead and try them. The food is really good."

Kuriboh and Winged Kuriboh sniffed at their bentos, and then over to the rice-balls. They each picked one up with their claws and started eating one, both eliciting a happy squeal as they continued to eat their rice-balls.

Yugi smiled and ate his octopus wiener. "They obviously love the rice-balls."

"I know! They're so good!" Jaden responded before stuffing his mouth.

As they continued to eat, they heard the door open. They looked over to see Isis coming inside, along with the pharaohs. Speaking of which, Yugi recalled that they never told him and Jaden their names. He'll have to ask without sounding rude since they're the rulers of Ancient Egypt.

"It looks like they have now risen from their slumber, my lords," Isis said and stepped away to let them through.

"Indeed," Atem looked at their bentos. "May I ask what you're both eating?"

"Food made by Jaden's older sister," Yugi answered. "Our Kuribohs were also hungry so we gave them some rice-balls."

_"Kuri! Kuri!"_

"Rice-balls?" Abidos blinked. "And you have an older sister, Jaden?"

"Yup! Her name's Yubel and she's an awesome cook!" Jaden happily exclaimed.

_"Krii! Krii!"_

"I had no idea duel spirits can eat human food," Atem commented.

Isis cleared her throat. "It looks like you two are already eating your dinner. We were waiting to see if you would wake up before dusk approaches. My kings wish to learn more about you two along with your families and home."

"Providing that the two of you won't faint again," Abidos covered his mouth to refrain from laughing.

"Hey! No one told us that our monsters can be summoned without being in a duel!" Jaden pouted.

"I'm even more surprised in seeing Silent Magician and hearing her talk," Yugi said. "But yes, we will answer any questions you have. However, we also have questions for the pharaohs as well.

Atem nodded and looked at Isis. "Isis, please wait outside in the hallway. Abidos and I would like to question our guests in private."

"But my pharaoh-

He put his hand up to silence her. "Its all right. If there is any trouble, we will summon our Ka. Now please do as I say."

She opened her mouth, but then closed it and bowed her head. "As you wish, my pharaoh." She soon left the room and shut the door behind her.

"Before we start the interrogation, you two must stand up and sit on the bed," Abidos crossed his arms over his chest. "And that is an order."

Yugi and Jaden both complied as they stood up from their position and sat down on the bed behind them, securely holding their bento boxes on their laps. Kuriboh and Winged Kuriboh floated up and also sat on the bed, while Yugi picked up the bundle still holding the rice-balls and placing the bundle cloth on the bed in front of their duel spirits.

Atem placed two chairs in front of them and sat on one of them, which was facing Yugi. Abidos occupied the other chair, which was facing Jaden. Atem crossed his arms over his chest while looking at Yugi. "Now answer our questions. Where are you two originally from?"

"We both came from Domino City."

"Do-mino?"

"It resides in a country known as Japan, which is a foreign land very far from here."

"How interesting. That would explain your foreign accents."

"My turn!" Abidos piped up. "What type of relationship do the two of you have with one another?"

Jaden was the one who answered him. "Yugi and I are the best of friends! We knew each other back when we were little by our moms! A lot of people would sometimes mistaken us as brothers."

"He's right. Our moms studied in the same school before they settled down, and were able to reconnect when Jaden and I were little kids. Because of that, me and Jaden have an unbreakable bond as brothers," Yugi explained. "By the way, are you two fraternal twin brothers? And we never got your names."

A small chuckle escaped from Atem's lips. "Actually, Abidos and I are half-cousins. People do confuse us as fraternal twins due to the genes from my mother's side of the family, but we're not really twins since Abidos is slightly taller than me."

"Temi, don't be so jealous of my height!"

"I wasn't saying that, cousin."

"I still think you are jealous!"

"Anyways," Atem continued to gaze at Yugi, and then at Jaden. "I am Atem, Pharaoh of Khemet and son of the previous ruler Aknamkanon. Next to me is my cousin Abidos the Third, son of Pharaoh Seti the First and ruler of his kingdom called Abydos."

"I am also considered a legendary duelist," Abidos smirked while placing his hand on his chest. "No one could ever defeat me."

"Legendary duelist!?" Jaden exclaimed in awe. "And you're still undefeated!? That's awesome!"

"I almost forgot that duel monsters originated from Ancient Egypt," Yugi said. "You two must be very strong duelists."

"Indeed we are," Atem's lips formed into a smile. "No one can defeat our Ka monsters."

"My Spirit of the Pharaoh and his Dark Magician are unbeatable," Abidos replied with a smug look.

"Ooh! Then can I duel either of you guys?!" Jaden gave his unfinished bento to Yugi, and gave them a pleading look with his hands held together in front of him. "Pretty please? It would be so cool to duel a legend!"

_"Krii! Krii!"_

Abidos could fee his face heating up as he gazed at Jaden's puppy-dog look. Who knew he would make it look so cute? He truly is adorable, and he even wanted to duel him. Today is definitely a great day for him.

"Hold on, Jaden. We can't force them to have a duel with us if they don't want to," Yugi said and gave Jaden back his bento. "Plus, it's late and we gotta finish our food and get some rest."

_"Kuri! Kuri!"_ Kuriboh nodded its head at Yugi's statement.

"Aww, but Yugi-

_"Krii! Krii!"_

"You as well!? I thought you were on my side!?"

_"Krii!"_

Atem and Abidos covered their mouths to prevent themselves from laughing. Jaden was busy pouting while Yugi is trying to get him to focus on other things besides dueling them. Kuriboh and Winged Kuriboh were still speaking to their masters in their usual language, with Jaden replying back to them. They definitely act like brothers, which gave them a huge sense of relief, but they do not know why they felt relieved.

_"Kuri! Kuri!"_

_ "Krii! Krii!"_

The pharaohs looked over to see Kuriboh and Winged Kuriboh floating over to them while holding a rice-ball in each of their hands. Kuriboh placed his rice-ball in Atem's hands and Winged Kuriboh placed his rice-ball in Abidos's hands. They used their hands to gesture them to eat the rice-balls.

"Go ahead and try them. They're really good," Yugi said and continued to eat from his bento.

"Yubel-nee makes the best rice-balls," Jaden replied while getting his bento back and eating his food.

Looking at the rice-balls for a minute, they looked at each other and shrugged as they took a bite from the rice-ball. Slowly chewing with their mouths closed, their eyes widened a bit after they swallowed. Atem looked at the rice-ball, and then over to Yugi. "This is incredible. You mentioned it's called a rice-ball?"

Yugi smiled and nodded. "In our language, we also call it 'onigiri'."

Abidos blinked in confusion. "Oni-giri?"

"There you go! You pronounced it right!" Jaden smiled at him.

Abidos puffed his chest up in pride. "Why thank you! I'm better at pronouncing foreign words than Temi here!"

"Cousin, just eat your rice-ball," Atem sighed while trying not to face-palm at his cousin's haughty attitude. He then noticed Yugi's bento, filled with food that was decorated to look like Kuriboh. "What an amazing design."

"Thanks. Yubel created these bentos for us whenever we get hungry. She's an amazing cook and artist," Yugi said, using his chopsticks to pick up a small piece of chicken with rice. "Would you like to try?"

Atem nodded his head, as he looked at Yugi placing his hand under the food to prevent from falling. He opened his mouth as Yugi fed him. Chewing on the food, his eyes widened more as he felt the flavor explode in his mouth. Never before in his life had he ever tasted anything so delicious. The food could make the chefs in his palace cry due to how powerful the flavor is. He swallowed while looking at Yugi. "This Yubel person has a gift in cooking. I would love to have her as my personal chef here in the palace."

"I'll let her know about that offer. She's very serious in her cooking skills," Yugi smiled with his eyes closed.

Atem smiled back as he continued to gaze at Yugi. His little one is definitely cute. Even his smile is adorable. It could light up the whole room on a gloomy day. But not only that, he shared his food with him. And the greatest moment was that Yugi fed him. He truly is a sweet and kind-hearted boy.

"Oh you're right, Temi! This Yubel person must definitely work as a chef in the palace!"

He turned his head to find Abidos being fed some food by Jaden. He couldn't tell what his cousin is eating, but the happy face on Abidos meant that he really liked it. However, he couldn't tell if he's happy eating the food or that Jaden is feeding him. It could be both. Atem noticed his rice-ball was still in his hand and he continued to eat it. Their food is truly remarkable.

"I had no idea your food could be so tasty!" Abidos took another bite of his rice-ball. "You must share your recipes with us!"

"Well, Yugi and I aren't too bad with cooking," Jaden sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "But Yubel-nee can easily turn any dish into a masterpiece. We still have a long way to go until we are able to reach her level."

"But we'll be happy to share recipes as long as you guys share your recipes with us," Yugi told them.

"Of course!" Atem replied. "And you mentioned that you can cook?"

"Yup! I only know a few recipes, but Yugi usually helps me with the cooking whenever I get confused with the ingredients," Jaden said after finishing his bento meal. "I know how to make sandwiches, pasta, stew, onigiri, and a few others that are easy for me."

_"Krii!" _Winged Kuriboh said while happily bouncing.

"Like Jaden, I can also make them but I was able to learn how to make a few Egyptian recipes from my grandpa. I know how to make koshari, moussaka, falafels that I believe you like to call Ta'amiya, and-

"Wait!" Atem placed his hand up. "You can make Ta'amiya?"

Yugi nodded. "My grandpa showed me how to make them after he came back from his exhibition in Cairo and-

He didn't finish as he felt Atem grab his hand and held it with both of his hands. Yugi felt his cheeks heating up as Atem gazed into his eyes. "You and your friend Jaden shall stay here in the palace as our special guests! The both of you can use the kitchen to cook if you'd like. We'll inform the chefs that you were given permission from us!"

"A-Alright," Yugi stuttered as a thin line of blush appeared on the bridge of his nose.

_"Kuri!"_ Kuriboh said and patted his back.

"Not only that, you two shall stay in our bedrooms and keep us along with our beds warm," Abidos smirked after finishing his rice-ball.

"…. WHAT!?"

_"KURI!?"_

_ "KRII!?"_

* * *

**I hope you guys were able to have the time to read this long chapter! Please leave good reviews and tell me what you think of it! I'll upload the next chapter after I update the next chapter of my other Yugioh story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Did you enjoy reading this story? I hope it interests you because each of the chapters are gonna be really long, but I have no idea how many they will be until the story is over. Anyways, I don't own the characters since they belong to their respective studios so please enjoy this story and leave out good reviews on it!**

* * *

"Did you had to hit me that hard, Temi!?"

"Be lucky it was only your head! What were you thinking telling them they must warm our beds?!"

"I was only joking!"

"I told you to keep your unholy thoughts to yourself! But you didn't! And now they're hiding somewhere in the palace!"

"Well, how was I supposed to know they would runaway after hearing what I said!?"

"Even I would be terrified if I was told to stay in a stranger's room! We were supposed to treat them as our guests, not as pleasure slaves!"

"I would never think of Jaden as a pleasure slave!"

"Then you better apologize to him and to Yugi once we find them! And lets hope and pray they can trust us again!"

"I promise I'll apologize. For now, our guards are still looking for them."

"I doubt they have gotten far," Atem sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose. "Every guard and priest in this palace blocked all the exits. No one goes in or out until we find them."

"Did they check all the giant potteries and vases? They could be hiding in there."

"I informed the servants to do that. Right now, they are still checking all of them."

"What about the rooms and bathhouses?"

"I sent Mahado, Mana, and Seth to investigate them."

"The harem quarters?"

"Isis and her apprentices are checking them."

"The throne room?"

"The guards told me they didn't go there."

"What about-

"Everyone we trust is searching the whole palace. They're also checking outside along with the gardens. If there's a chance they made it outside, someone's Ka would inform us."

"Should we try finding the Kuriboh spirits? They're always with Jaden and your little one."

"First of all, his name is Yugi and only I can call him little one. Secondly, the only way we can trace Kuriboh and Winged Kuriboh is if we have a Kuriboh spirit with us. However, we do not. The best we can do is have all of our Ka spiirts trying to locate them with their powers."

Abidos groaned in annoyance. "What if we don't find them, Temi? I still want to know more about Jaden."

"We will find them, Abidos. They do not know the palace well, but we do," Atem reassured him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

* * *

"Is this the library?"

"I believe so. However, Egyptians mostly use scrolls, papyrus, or carve on tablets as a way to read and write."

"That sounds really cool!"

Yugi quickly covered Jaden's mouth with his right hand, placing a finger on his lips with his left hand. After scanning the area to make sure no one heard it, even though it looked like they were the only ones there, he uncovered Jaden's mouth. "We mustn't shout, Jaden. Don't forget that we're hiding from everyone."

_"Kuri!"_

"I thought we were hiding from the pharaohs?" Jaden tilted his head in confusion.

_"Krii!"_

"We are," Yugi replied. "There is no way we're gonna be their pleasure slaves. We're not harlots."

"Is that what Abidos meant when he said we must keep him and Atem along with their beds warm?" Jaden asked.

"I'm afraid so," Yugi frowned. "But its never gonna happen. Since we don't know the pharaohs and they don't know us, its gonna take a while to see if we can trust them or not."

"Can we trust anybody here?"

"I'm not sure. For now, we can only trust each other along with our duel spirits."

_"Kuri!"_

_ "Krii!"_

Jaden looked around. "How long will we stay in this library?"

"Probably forever until we can figure out a way to get back home," Yugi answered, taking a look at the Egyptian texts on a scroll. "Since this place resembles the library, maybe we can try to find something here to help us."

"Can you read this language?" Jaden scratched the back of his head. "They all look like shapes and pictures."

"Grandpa taught me some of the texts. However, it'll take a while to figure out which one talks about time-traveling."

"Or about duel monsters."

"Meow!"

"Was that your stomach, Jaden?"

"I don't think my stomach can meow."

"Mrow!"

Feeling something rubbing his leg, Jaden looked down to find a sandy-colored tabby cat with dark brown horizontal stripes, a white underbelly, and a bushy dark brown tail. The cat meowed at him while wagging its tail back and forth.

Jaden picked the cat up, holding it in his arms. "Where did you come from?"

"The Egyptians worship cats. Its either a stray or it belongs to someone," Yugi said.

"Pharaoh! Did you find something?"

"I believe he went over there, sir."

Hearing footsteps approaching them, they tried to find a hiding spot but it was already too late. They gulped and looked over to find two individuals standing a few feet away from them. One of them is a tall man with long black hair tied in a ponytail, a pair of reading glasses, and a brown Egyptian cloak covering him from his neck to his feet. The other individual is a teenage boy who looked like he is the same age as Jaden and Yugi. He had short dark hair swished to the back almost like Jaden's hair, dark gray eyes, and he also wore an Egyptian cloak but in a light brown color. He was holding a couple of scrolls in his arms.

The cat meowed again, jumping out of Jaden's arms and trotted over to his owner with glasses. The tall man pushed the bridge of his glasses, making them reflect from the light. "Hello! You two must be our new guests, correct? Were you interested in coming here to read or study?"

"Y-Yes!" Yugi vigorously nodded. "M-My friend and I wanted to see the library here!"

"Y-Yeah! And we were able to find it!" Jaden nervously nodded.

The dark haired boy became confused, but his eyes widened in realization. "Oh! You must be referring to our study area, correct? You wish to study our papyrus?"

Yugi and Jaden quickly nodded. The tall man with glasses smiled and beckoned them over. "Now don't be shy. Feel free to look at them all. If there is any particular topic you're looking for, please let us know. We'll be happy to answer any questions you have."

"Just remember to be extra careful with the scrolls and papyrus. They are quite delicate."

"Sure thing!" Jaden gave them a thumbs-up. "So uh, what are your names?"

"Forgive us for not introducing ourselves," the man cleared his throat and gave them a small bow. "I am known as Lyman Banner, or Professor Banner. I am a scholar." He placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. "This young man is my apprentice Bastion Misawa. He helps me with my research, along with keeping everything organized."

The brown tabby cat meowed, sitting down on the ground. "Oh yes! This is my pet cat Pharaoh. He informs me of any guests we have after he greets them."

"Meow!"

_"Kuri!"_

_ "Krii!"_

"Those two must be your Ka spirits, correct?"

Yugi nodded and gestured to each of them. "The one floating near me is Kuriboh. The other one with angel wings is Winged Kuriboh."

"Impressive," Bastion studied both of their spirits. "Your spirits obviously match your personalities."

"Really?" Jaden wondered and glanced over at Winged Kuriboh. "You do have a point there."

_"Krii!"_

"They're also really clever and adorable."

_"Kuri!"_

"Now that we have introduced each other," Professor Banner clasped his hands together in front of him. "I believe it is time for us to slumber. Night has already fallen, and you both must be tired."

"Nighttime already?" Yugi blinked. "Time sure went by fast."

"But where are we gonna sleep though?" Jaden asked.

"Don't worry. The Professor and I will take you both to your guestrooms," Bastion placed the scrolls on a nearby table. "We must be quick before our pharaohs get worried."

"… Huh?"

"He is right," Banner quickly went behind Yugi and Jaden, who were startled by his speed. He gently pushed their backs, getting them to walk with Bastion guiding them to the exit. "I know you two are frightened, but it is alright. Our great pharaohs are very kind people. They may seem scary, but they're very generous and thoughtful. I promise you that all of us will do everything we can to make sure you're both happy and comfortable here in the palace."

Pharaoh the cat meowed in agreement, following them as they all left the scroll room and out on the hallway. Their presence alerted the servants, who quickly left to inform their rulers while the guards went over to them.

"Professor! Thank you for finding them!" one of the guards did a quick bow. "We had no idea they would be in your study room."

"Actually, Pharaoh here is the one who discovered them," Banner gestured to his cat. "Tristan. Tyranno. We will take our guests to their rooms."

"Not yet, sir," the other guard, known as Tyranno, said. "As soldiers, we must inform our kings that their guests have been found. We cannot disobey them. We made a solemn oath to obey our kings!"

"He is right, Professor. We must take our guests to the pharaohs before they go to their rooms," Bastion replied.

They continued their discussion while Yugi and Jaden remained silent. It would be impossible for them to escape since there are witnesses, and it doesn't look like Professor Banner will let them go, due to his strong grip on their shoulders. Kuriboh and Winged Kuriboh rested their bodies against their masters, who petted them.

"Hey Yugi?" Jaden softly whispered.

"Yeah?" Yugi whispered back.

"What do you think is gonna happen once Abidos and Atem see us?"

"They'll probably be mad that we ran away from them, but I'm hoping they'll calm down once we tell them why we did that."

"Do you think they'll ground us?"

"Lets hope its only grounding and nothing else."

They stopped whispering as loud footsteps and voices echoed in the hallway. Yugi and Jaden glanced over to find a few of the servants guiding Atem and Abidos along with their faithful priests and advisors over to them. They nearly gulped and held onto their Kuribohs, who patted their arms with their claws for comfort.

Stopping near them, Atem gazed over at Yugi and then to Jaden. He then turned his attention to Professor Banner and Bastion. "They were hiding in the study room?"

Banner nodded. "Yes, my lord. My cat discovered them and-

Atem placed his hand up to silence him. "That's all I need to know."

Abidos clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Why would you two runaway like that? If it's because of what I said in the infirmary, I was only joking."

"I believe Abidos is trying to say that he apologizes for his rudeness. He did not mean to scare you two, and I humbly apologize for not stopping him sooner."

"Like my cousin Atem said, I shouldn't have been so vulgar towards you both. A pharaoh should always be respectful towards his special guests. I deeply apologize for my actions. Please find it in your hearts to forgive me."

"And don't worry, I gave him a good scolding along with hitting his head."

"Temi! Don't tell them that!"

"They should at least know you wouldn't do it again! And do not call me Temi in front of our guests!"

"Too late, Temi! Now they know since you told them about you hitting my head! And it still hurts!"

"This wouldn't have happened if you had kept your unholy thoughts to yourself!"

"My pharaohs! Please! You need to calm down!" one of the advisors pleaded.

"DON'T INTERRUPT!" they shouted at the advisor, who yelped and hid behind one of the priests.

Suddenly, their ears picked up on some laughter. Soon, it became louder as everyone looked over to find Yugi and Jaden laughing out loud. Jaden was no longer holding Winged Kuriboh, and is now hugging his stomach as he continued to laugh with his eyes closed. Yugi wasn't holding Kuriboh, but he tried to muffle his laughs with his mouth but he still couldn't stop laughing, as his eyes were closed and his shoulders were shaking.

Now everyone became confused, with a huge question mark floating above their heads. Why were Yugi and Jaden laughing? Did they found the pharaohs arguing hilarious? Or is something tickling them? However, their loud laughs stopped Atem and Abidos from arguing, which was a huge relief for everyone. An argument between two powerful rulers is considered dangerous. Crossing them could lead you to be thrown into the dungeon, or be fed to the lions.

Atem and Abidos were slightly confused. Why were their guests laughing at them? Or is it with them? Was their argument actually hilarious? And more importantly, why were their laughs so adorable?

Yugi let out a cough as he started to calm down. "W-We're really sorry! I-Its just that we've never seen two pharaohs arguing before! T-They really do look like brothers having a sibling fight!"

Jaden let out a few snorts while calming down. "Ha ha! He's right! W-We had no idea you two would be that hilarious! And giving the pharaoh a funny nickname is pure genius! I like the nickname you picked out for him, Abidos!"

Kuriboh and Winged Kuriboh giggled while Yugi and Jaden were taking some deep breaths to regain oxygen back into their lungs. As they continued to regain their breathing, they didn't notice Atem's and Abidos's cheeks nearly turning red. Atem was blushing out of embarrassment for losing his composure in front of them, especially towards Yugi. Abidos was blushing not only out of embarrassment, but also for the compliment Jaden gave him. No one had ever given him a nice compliment on giving his cousin Atem a nickname. He could feel his heart thumping against his ribcage, but chose to ignore it.

Someone walked over to the pharaohs and cleared his throat, his dark blue eyes staring at them. "My kings, what type of punishment shall we give them?"

His statement caused Yugi and Jaden to stiffen, but Atem quirked his eyebrow. "Punishment? They haven't broken any rules, Seth."

"My lord, they escaped from the ward. They did not answer your questions, and they were planning to leave the palace," Seth explained.

"Seth, the only reason they ran away from us is because of Abidos's indecent statement. They were only frightened. I'm sure they did not mean to run away like that."

"But pharaoh-

"They will not be punished," Abidos cut him off. "I know they won't run away like that from us ever again. Isn't that right, young guests?"

Both Jaden and Yugi quickly nodded, making Abidos smile big as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked back at Seth. "See! They realized their mistakes! There's no need to punish them!"

"Lord Abidos, are you sure about this?" one of Abidos's advisors asked.

"Are you questioning my decision?"

"Not at all, my king. I'm just concerned about your safety and-

Abidos put his hand up to silence him. "Atem and I know what we're doing. Have more faith in us!"

"Agreed. Yugi and Jaden will not be punished for our mistakes," Atem replied. "Now then, I believe its time we all head to bed. Let us escort you both to your rooms."

"No need, my lords. Professor Banner and I shall escort our guests to their living quarters," Bastion bowed down.

"He is correct," Professor Banner said. "You two must be exhausted and-

"Nonsense!" Abidos waved him off. "We are still wide awake. Plus, our guests still haven't answered all of our questions. We need to continue our interrogation with them tomorrow."

"Along with questioning everyone here on how no one spotted our guests going into the study room," Atem frowned, placing one hand on his hip. "Tomorrow, we will have a discussion with the guards and servants on being more aware of their surroundings."

The guards trembled in fear while avoiding Atem's gaze and the priests and advisors were shivering from Atem's aura. The one thing they do fear is the wrath of Atem. He may look kind, but his anger is something no one should ever experience. Even Abidos knows to always watch out for Atem's rage.

Yugi and Jaden were nearly trembling from Atem's dark aura, but stopped when they heard Kuriboh and Winged Kuriboh yawning. Since it was already late, both of their spirits faded away and went back into their decks. Then, both Yugi and Jaden let out some yawns as they began to feel really sleepy.

Abidos clapped his hands together. "I believe right now is a good time for them to rest! We mustn't let you two pass out before we get to your rooms!"

Unfortunately, they couldn't keep their eyes open and started to fall. Luckily, the guards, Banner, and Bastion caught them before they could hit the ground. Yugi and Jaden closed their eyes and succumbed to the darkness as sleep took over them.

* * *

**Day 2**

"I was thinking, Temi."

"About what?"

"Is it possible Jaden and Yugi are gifts to us from the Gods?"

"What do you mean?"

"We must've done something really good to please them. To reward us, they gave us both Jaden and Yugi from the heavens."

"Abidos, did you forget about yesterday? They somehow came to our era from the power of the Millennium Key and Eye. They are both from the future."

"I still believe they are gifts to us from the Gods. It's impossible for humans to be so beautiful. They're obviously angels in disguise. Or maybe Nile risen beauties."

"Cousin, you're thinking too much."

"Then you agree with me that our guests are special?"

Atem sighed, taking a bite of his fig and chewing it before swallowing. "They are special, but a different kind of special. Like you said yesterday, they are time-travelers."

"Which is most exciting," Abidos replied and took a small bite of his date. "I wish to hear more stories about their era, especially their home and families. Jaden did mention about having an older sister named Yubel."

"And Yugi mentioned about his grandfather."

"Now I really want to ask them about their lives. But sadly, they're not here yet."

"I told a couple of our servants to go to their room and help them be presentable. If they are still sleeping, then they'll be woken up and prepared for breakfast."

"They better be quick. I'm almost getting full."

Atem sighed, picking up his cup to sip on some water. Ra had already risen, and both he and Abidos were eating their food. Sitting down on their chairs in the dining area, Atem sat at the head of the table while Abidos sat next to him. The table consisted of many different types of fruits along with bread, honey, vegetables, meat, and cheese. The occasional drinks were either water or wine.

They were able to sleep well, even when yesterday was a hassle. After seeing Yugi and Jaden pass out, both Atem and Abidos nearly ran over to catch them. However, the scholars along with the guards were able to catch them so they wouldn't hit the ground. It looked like Yugi and Jaden were exhausted and only fell asleep. It was a relief to see they were only tired and not hurt.

After taking them to their rooms and placing them on their beds, they tucked them in and quietly left. When dawn had risen, they realized that Yugi and Jaden left their bags in the ward. They decided to look through their belongings to see what type of supplies they have. Most of the items were odd, but a few items baffled them.

_"What exactly is this?" Abidos held a rectangular shaped item covered in colorful paper._

_ "I'm not even sure," Atem held another rectangular shaped item covered in dark paper. "Once Yugi and Jaden rise from their slumber, we will ask them about these items."_

_ A loud squeal rang through their ears, causing them to look over at Mana, Mahado's apprentice. She was holding what looked like a papyrus, and a huge smile appeared on her face. "Atem! Abidos! Look at this cute picture!" She shoved the papyrus onto their faces, making them hold it and taking a good look at the picture. "I think it's a drawing! Isn't it amazing!?"_

_ The pharaohs were in awe to see a drawing of both Kuriboh and Winged Kuriboh frolicking near some flowers. A sun was also show on the left corner with a smiley face on it. One word ran through their minds: adorable._

_ "Where did you find this picture, Mana?" Atem asked, his eyes still staring at the drawing._

_ "In one of the guest's bags!" Mana happily answered. "It was in the red bag!"_

_ "Jaden did mention about a drawing he made. This must be his creation," Abidos replied. "He never mentioned about being so talented in drawing."_

_ "They are also educated. Look at these books," Atem pulled out a huge blue book with a picture of an Egyptian golden statue resembling a pharaoh. _

_ "Is it about all the historic pharaohs, Atem?" Mana wondered._

_ Atem shrugged, placing the book back on the table. "Could be. Like I said before, Yugi and Jaden shall tell us what these items are."_

"Pharaoh of Khemet."

"Pharaoh of Abydos."

They both snapped out of their thoughts, turning their heads to see two of their female servants near the entrance while bowing down.

"Raise up your heads. Is there something you wish to inform us about?" Atem asked.

The female servant with short brown hair and blue eyes rose up from her position. "My pharaoh, our guests have awoken. We made sure they were dressed up for the occasion, just like you said."

The other female servant with long, dark blond hair and hazel eyes also rose up. "The outfits we picked out fits them perfectly. No one would be able to tell where they're actually from."

"Splendid! Now, where are they?" Abidos asked.

"Right here, my lords!"

* * *

A stream of light peeked through from the curtains and descended over to Yugi, who nearly groaned and turned to his side to avoid seeing the light. It felt way too early for him to wake up, but he must since he has to help his grandfather out in the game shop. It's also his turn to make breakfast.

Yawning, his eyes fluttered open. Once his vision cleared up, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, seeing Jaden sleeping in another bed next to his. Did he spend the night at Jaden's home last night?

Suddenly, memories of what happened yesterday caused him to gasp and quickly sit up. He noticed that they were both in a room, but ancient and the only furniture he could see are the two beds they were sleeping on, a table, cabinets, and a couple of chairs. A small statue of a bird rested near the corner along with a vase.

Removing the white sheet covering him, he sighed in relief to see that he still had his outfit on. It looked like they were brought here when they fell asleep and tucked in after removing their shoes. He had a feeling that if they were being changed, the pharaohs would be watching.

Swinging his legs over with his feet touching the solid floor, he got up and went over to Jaden, who was still sleeping and nearly snoring. He placed his hand on his shoulder and started shaking him. "Jaden, time to wake up."

Jaden mumbled, and continued to snore. Yugi sighed and shook him more. "Its urgent, Jaden. You gotta wake up now."

Jaden grumbled and turned to his side to avoid him. "5 more minutes…"

Yugi sighed. "Guess I'll have to do the usual way again." He moved towards his ear, and opened his mouth.

"WAKE UP!" he roared.

His shout caused Jaden to awaken and jump up in fright, yelping as he fell and landed on the floor. He groaned in pain while rubbing his back, looking up to glare at Yugi. "Not cool at all, dude! I thought we agreed about not shouting in my ear anymore!"

"I had no choice, Jaden. You wouldn't wake up, and you know how impossible it is to break you out of your slumber," Yugi said with his hands resting on his hips. "Plus, there is a reason why I had to wake you up."

"Why? Do you need extra help at the game shop?" Jaden questioned as he got up.

"Jaden, do you remember the events that transpired yesterday?"

"Yesterday?"

Jaden closed his eyes to remember, and then suddenly opened them as they widened in realization. "H-Hold on! Yesterday wasn't a dream?!"

Yugi shook his head. "It was all real. And we're still awake."

"Aw man!" Jaden furiously rubbed his hair. "I thought we would wake up either at my house or your house! But we're really in ancient Egypt! How is that even possible?!"

"I'm not really sure. I do know Shadi and Pegasus are responsible for sending us to this era. What did they mean by filling up the hole in the pharaohs' hearts?"

"You think they got injured or something?"

"Not physical pain, Jaden. I believe they're talking about emotional pain."

"Oh now I get it. But why did Shadi mention about us fulfilling our destiny?"

"Along with our duel monsters picking us to fulfill that particular destiny. I think we need to have a serious talk with our deck, especially with Silent Magician and Neos."

"Do you think they know something about it?"

"Probably. The more information we get it, we'll be able to come up with a plan to find our way back to our time."

"Then lets ask!" Jaden replied, but then felt his stomach rumble. "Can it be after breakfast? I'm starving here."

Yugi looked around. "Um, where are our bags?"

"They're not here?" Jaden scanned the room. "This doesn't look like the infirmary room we were in."

"It's the guest room. They must've brought us here when we blacked out from exhaustion last night."

"If we're here, then our bags are still in the infirmary room."

"We'll have to get them since our supplies are in there."

A knock on the door stopped their conversation. It soon came again as the door opened. Two girls, one with short brown hair and azure eyes and the other with long dark blonde hair and hazel eyes, entered the room. Not only do they have pale skin, but they also wore the standard Egyptian clothing for women.

The one with brown hair smiled. "Good morning, you two. Did you both get enough sleep?"

Yugi raised his eyebrow. "We did. Forgive me for asking, but who are you two?"

The one with dark blonde hair did a quick bow and gave them a gentle smile. "No need to apologize. We should've told you our names first." She placed her hand on her chest. "My name is Alexis and next to me is Tea. We're both servants to our kingdoms. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You too," Jaden said. "I'm Jaden and next to me is my pal Yugi."

"We know. Our pharaohs informed us of your names before we arrived."

"I'm guessing they wish to meet us again?" Yugi questioned.

Tea nodded. "Pharaoh Atem and Pharaoh Abidos sent us here to make you both presentable. Since you'll be staying here in the palace, its best that you both wear the proper clothing here." She smiled with her eyes closed. "Luckily for you two, Alexis and I already have the perfect outfit in mind."

"But first, you two must be bathed. You'll feel much better after being clean," Alexis pointed out.

"A bath wouldn't hurt," Jaden sniffed his arm, realizing how smelly he is. "Mind showing us where it is?"

"Sure! The other servants will be there helping you two get clean."

"I beg your pardon?" Yugi asked in disbelief. "Aren't we going to a bath house or something?"

"We are. A couple of the servant girls will help you two get clean, while Alexis and I prepare your outfits and accessories," Tea explained. "We gotta make you two lovely for our kings."

"Uh…" Jaden trailed off. "Yugi and I can bathe on our own. We're not little kids."

"I'm afraid those are the kings' orders," Alexis gave him a sad smile. "But don't worry, it'll get less awkward once you get use to it."

"Lets hope you're right about that," Yugi replied.

* * *

"Yugi, I've never felt so violated at all."

"Jaden, we agreed to never talk about what happened in there."

"Why would they make us strip in front of them!? It was really embarrassing!"

"They were probably just doing their duties. Luckily for us, they were very kind and made sure to only wash our upper body. The lower body is forbidden and only we can clean that area."

"It still felt pretty weird. How come Tea and Alexis didn't warn us about it earlier?"

"I did mention it'll be less awkward once you get use to it," Alexis entered the room while holding some supplies. "Do you two feel better now after being clean?"

"Much better, but still a little frightening from having those servant girls see us half-naked."

"You'll get use to it. Us females are experts on which scents are the best for our people," Tea said, getting out some jewelry. "Do you two like your new outfits? We picked them out to match your style."

Yugi looked down at his outfit, consisting of a white sleeveless top with a matching shendyt, a blue sash tied around his waist that resembled Atem's sash, and Egyptian sandals that cover his feet. He even wore the standard Egyptian jewelry, but not too much.

Jaden wore a similar outfit like Yugi's, but he had a red sash tied around his waist resembling Abidos's sash. He also wore Egyptian sandals covering his feet, along with the standard Egyptian jewelry.

Tugging the hem of the shendyt to cover up his knees, he looked over at the girls. "Why do we need to wear this skirt? Its pretty short."

"They're called shendyt, Jaden. All Egyptians wear them during this era to withstand the heat," Yugi explained. "Males wear them, but females usually wear dresses."

"But why do men have to wear these? Why not pants?"

"Males do wear harem pants, but it depends on what they like to wear."

"I still think pants are better."

"I think you two look great in those outfits," Tea commented.

"She's right. They suit you both well," Alexis smiled.

Their comments made the boys nearly blush in embarrassment. Yugi was blushing due to how kind the girls were, and Jaden was blushing due to how embarrassing it is to wear a short shendyt.

"Now its time to apply kohl on you both," Tea brought out a kohl eyeliner. "Make sure you two stay still."

Yugi and Jaden had no choice since they were both forced to have it on their eyes. They felt discomfort from having it on them, but it soon went away after Tea and Alexis were finally done. Checking to make sure they have it drawn on correctly, Tea happily clasped her hands together. "Perfect! You two are now ready!"

"My eyes feel weird," Jaden blinked a few times. "But do I look okay, Yugi?"

"You look fine, Jaden. For now, we need to get use to the kohl," Yugi blinked. "I'm guessing we're being escorted to Atem and Abidos now?"

"That's right," Alexis said. "So please follow us!"

They all got up and exited the room. Closing the door behind them, Tea and Alexis walked down the hallway with Yugi and Jaden following them. Both of the girls were walking with grace and elegance, while the boys were trying to keep up with them.

There were a couple of guards patrolling the halls, and a few servants were busy cleaning but gave the girls a quick greeting, who also greeted them back. Yugi noticed a couple of the servants gazing at him and Jaden, but they quickly looked away when he looked at them.

He glanced over at Jaden, who was busy looking at everything they came across. Besides the guards and servants they passed by, he looked at the designs, statues, and artifacts displayed in their vision. The palace truly did look beautiful in the inside, but what would it look like on the outside?

Yugi broke out of his thoughts as they entered a room, most likely the dining room. Tea and Alexis stopped and bowed down as they began to speak. His ears picked up on a familiar deep voice along with another voice. He wasn't able to see who it is due to the girls blocking their vision.

It didn't last too long when Tea and Alexis both stepped aside for him and Jaden to see what's in front of them. Yugi saw Atem and Abidos sitting at a huge table filled with food and drinks. He even noticed the priests and priestesses standing near the walls with few of the servants. It looked like breakfast has already begun.

Atem was the first to greet them. "Yugi. Jaden. Good morning. I trust you both rested well?"

Yugi nodded while looking at the floor in interest. "W-We did, your majesty. Good morning to you both."

Abidos scanned at their outfits. "Impressive. You two look marvelous in those clothes. The servants did a fine job dressing you both up for today."

"You really think so?" Jaden sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "This is the first time we've ever worn these types of clothing."

"And they suit you perfectly," Abidos waved his hand out to them. "Come over and sit down with us. You two must be hungry."

Looking at each other and then at the table, Yugi and Jaden continued to stand as their minds started to ponder. Should they or should they not join them for breakfast? Is there something else the pharaohs wanted to discuss with them? And more importantly, can they trust them?

Atem noticed their hesitation and gestured them forward. "Its alright. There is no trick. We're just going to talk while enjoying this lovely meal. Please come sit with us before the food is all gone."

Thinking more for nearly a minute, Yugi sighed and grabbed onto Jaden's hand, tugging him towards the table. Jaden followed him as they went over to their seats and sat down next to each other. Two plates filled with fruits and other varieties were placed right in front of them, along with two cups filled with water.

"Go ahead and eat," Atem gave them a gentle smile. "Everything here is safe and healthy."

"He's correct. Now eat up before it goes bad," Abidos replied and sipped on his water.

Yugi and Jaden looked at each other again, and then at the food. They both put their hands together and slightly bowed as they replied in unison.

"Itadakimasu."

Ignoring their surprised expressions, Yugi picked up a fig and took a small bite of it while Jaden picked up an apple slice and ate it. They both continued to eat their food as they realized it was safe to eat. Plus, they were really hungry and they definitely need the energy to get through the day.

"If you don't mind me asking, what was that word you said earlier?" Atem asked in confusion.

Yugi swallowed his food after chewing it and looked at Atem. "You mean 'Itadakimasu'? It means 'thanks for the food'. It's our way to express our gratitude towards anyone who prepared the food for us."

"Amazing. You and everyone else in your era always do this before eating?"

"Correct. Its our way to be polite and respectful for having this amazing delicacy."

"If we don't say it before we start eating, then people would think we're being rude," Jaden explained after sipping his water. "From where we're from, it's a tradition and we must always use it from the first generation to the next."

"Sounds exciting. Please tell us more about your customs, along with your families and homes. We wish to know everything about your land," Abidos replied in excitement.

"In exchange, we wish to know everything about you two along with your kingdom and people," Yugi said.

"What do you wish to know, little one?" Atem asked while smiling.

"The puzzle necklace hanging around your neck," Yugi pointed out. "I noticed that it has the Eye of Horus on it. Do you wear it as a symbol of protection?"

"You could say that. This puzzle has been passed down from parent to child for a very long time. My father wore this puzzle after the death of my grandfather. Then, I wore it after my father had passed on. My necklace not only provides me protection, but good health and fortune for all eternity."

"I had no idea," Yugi replied in near awe. "But I am sorry for the loss of your father. It must've been really hard for you."

Atem gave him a sad smile. "Thank you, but it's all right. Accepting his death was hard for me, but I managed to remain strong for myself. As long as my father's soul is in eternal peace, then I am at peace." He cradled the puzzle in his hands. "To make sure his memory lives on forever, I'll continue to lead my kingdom to peace and harmony."

Yugi didn't know what to say. He had never met an ancient pharaoh who thinks about peace and keeping his kingdom safe from danger. Well, he's the only ancient pharaoh Yugi has ever met. He could tell that Atem is a very strong ruler.

Strong, but kind.

However, he's also a human being with emotions. Yugi could tell Atem had to take over the throne at his teenage years, but he was able to handle it well. Pretty soon, he'll be an adult and must continue to rule the throne before he dies. It must be exhausting and difficult for Atem, but he was lucky to have his priests and advisors helping him get through it.

"Quick question," Jaden raised his hand up. "Can everyone here see duel spirits? You were able to see Silent Magician and Elemental Hero Neos."

"You mean your Ka?" Abidos asked. "We all have one. They are our spirits who reflect on our nature. A person with a good soul will have a good spirit, but a person with an evil soul will have a bad spirit. We can all see them."

"He is correct," Atem sipped on his water. "Your Ka is strong depending on how strong your Ba is."

"Ba?" Yugi asked in confusion. "Is it like our own energy?"

"Ba, also known as spirit energy, is a person's life force. The more Ba you use to summon or command your Ka, the more you lose it. You must be cautious on how much spirit energy you use when you control your Ka."

"What happens if we lose all of it?"

"If someone loses all their Ba, they die."

His statement caused Yugi and Jaden to freeze in fear. Can a person really die from losing too much of their spirit energy? If so, how come they didn't feel weird when Priest Shada summoned Silent Magician and Neos from within their souls? Could their life force be very strong?

Abidos popped a grape in his mouth, chewing on it before swallowing. "Anything else you wish to know?"

"Does everyone have a golden item with the weird eye on it?" Jaden pointed his finger at the puzzle, and then to the other items the priests were wielding.

"It's the Eye of Horus, Jaden. But you do have a good point. You mentioned about the Millennium items. What exactly are they?" Yugi questioned while looking at Atem. "You mentioned about Pegasus having the Millennium Eye, and one of your priests wielded the Millennium Key like Shadi does. Are they really powerful?"

The priests and advisors looked at their pharaoh with hesitation, while Abidos's mind has an inner conflict on whether or not they should know about the Millennium items. He glanced over at Atem, who had his eyes closed and was deep in thought.

* * *

Should he tell them about the Millennium items along with their ability? Can he trust them well enough to know about their history? Atem knew it would be risky to tell them since they're not from this era. However, they were both confused on what the Millennium items are and they caught a glimpse of the Millennium Eye and Key. They even knew the description of them.

Atem opened his eyes to gaze into Yugi's amethyst-colored eyes. He could see confusion and hesitation along with desperation. He could tell that Yugi needed those answers, and those answers could help him figure out what's really going on.

"Before I tell you what the Millennium items are, you must swear to never tell anyone what I said. Any information I've spoken about them can never leave this room. Are we clear?" Atem spoke in a commanding tone.

"Crystal clear," Yugi answered after giving him a nod.

"Very well," Atem held the puzzle in his hand. "There are 7 Millennium items and they each held the Eye of Horus except for the Millennium Key, which is also one of the 7 Millennium objects. I hold the Millennium Puzzle." Atem pointed to each of his priests. "Each of my priests wields the Millennium Ring, Rod, Scale, and Necklace. The Millennium Eye is hidden somewhere, and my reasons for it are confidential."

He took another sip of his water and continued to explain. "The Millennium items have their own special power. My puzzle grants the user intelligence and the power of darkness. The Ring seals souls or fragments of souls into objects. The Scale finds out how much darkness is in a person's heart. The Key can enter a person's mind. The Rod can mind control people. The Necklace can see the past and the future. The Eye can read minds and look into a person's soul. They are each powerful, but also dangerous. These treasures must never fall into the wrong hands."

"Which is why my cute little cousin Atem and big cousin Seth both have Millennium items passed down to them from their fathers," Abidos replied after eating a fig. "My kingdom doesn't associate with their treasures, but we are cautious of their abilities."

"Those Millennium items sound pretty awesome," Jaden said, looking at the puzzle in awe. "And they're actually made of real gold?"

"They definitely are."

"But where exactly did they come from?" Yugi asked.

Atem was the one who answered him. "We're not exactly sure. Their origin is a mystery."

"It doesn't matter though. You got your questions," Abidos smirked while pointing at them. "Now its your turn to answer our questions. What is your era like? Do you have any powerful rulers and kingdoms in your land?"

"We would also like to learn more about your customs and families, along with your people," Atem rested his cheek against his hand. "Do they also wear foreign clothing like you two did?"

Jaden placed his finger on his chin in a thinking pose. "I know it's getting pretty hot in Domino due to the summer time arriving. We don't have any kingdoms or rulers, but our mayor does run the city. The buildings are really big and tall, and they stretch all the way up to the sky."

"You don't have a ruler?" Abidos asked in shock. "How astounding! And those 'buil-dings' you mentioned. Are they just like the pyramids?"

"Actually, no. A building is a place that has a roof and walls. My house is a building along with a school."

"School? You two are well-educated?" Atem asked.

"That's right. We go to school to get an education and be prepared for any job or career we wish to do. Jaden and I are high school students. We have one more year left until we graduate," Yugi continued. "Our customs mostly involve being polite, respectful, and kind to others. Whenever we have a festival coming up, men would usually wear a yukata while the women wear kimonos. They're both garments either made from cotton or silk that we wear on special occasions."

Atem's eyes lit up. "Your customs sound amazing! We would love to see those garments you spoke of. You mentioned that your land is called Domino City?"

Yugi nodded. "It's more of a town, but its located in a country called Japan. However, its really far from here."

"Someday, we will definitely visit your country," Abidos replied. "What are your families like?"

"Both of my parents are always away on business, so its mostly me and Yubel-nee," Jaden answered. "She mostly acts like a mom than an older sister since she constantly worries over me a lot and is super protective of me. She would make sure I keep my grades up and pack me lunch everyday before I go to school." He sighed and stared at the ceiling. "I sure hope she doesn't think I've been kidnapped or anything."

"Her anger is scary, Jaden," Yugi sweat-dropped before turning to Atem. "My dad lives somewhere far away to be closer to his business. I rarely see him that much, and I often see my mom since she works at a government office. She and I live in a game-shop with my grandpa who owns and runs the place. I usually help him out since I grew up loving games."

"How fascinating. I can tell your families are really good people," Atem smiled. "You must really love them."

"They made sure we were raised right. That's something we're thankful for," Yugi sadly smiled. "I wonder if my mom and grandpa are doing fine in the game-shop without me?"

Seeing the sad look on Yugi's face made Atem's chest nearly tighten in pain. Yugi and his friend are far from home, and they have no idea how they can get back to their loved ones. His little one is homesick, and obviously in need of comfort. Atem reached over and placed his hand on Yugi's hand, giving it a small squeeze. "We'll find a way to help you and your friend get back home. As of now, you two are under the protection of our kingdom and you'll be brought back to your era safe and unharmed."

Yugi saw no deceit in Atem. He could tell that he's telling the truth due to how serious he looked. His heart wouldn't stop beating against his chest as he felt Atem holding his hand. Atem's hand looked large, while Yugi's looked nearly small. However, he could feel Atem's gentle touch whenever he gives Yugi's hand a light squeeze. It's sweet of him to give him some comfort.

He looked up and gave Atem a shy, gentle smile. "Thank you, pharaoh."

Atem's breath nearly hitched as he saw sparkles and colorful bubbles floating in the background. His little one truly does resemble an angel. No, he is not just an angel, but also a rare jewel with a pure soul. Yugi is even more beautiful than a Nile risen beauty. Not just alluring, but warm and radiant like light. Is it possible he could be the missing half of his own soul?

"You two aren't extremely busy today, are you?"

Abidos raised his eyebrow at Jaden. "We don't have any meetings or anything. Why do you ask?"

"Awesome! Then can I duel one of you guys!?" Jaden clasped his hands together in a pleading manner. "Pretty please!? It'll be really cool to duel a legend!"

One of the advisors stepped up to say something, but Abidos placed his hand up to silence him. Abidos looked over at Atem, who stared back. Reading his expression, Abidos nodded and glanced over at Jaden. "Before I can accept your duel, we do have more questions though."

Jaden pouted. Awww! More questions!?"

"It involves your supplies."

"Supplies?"

"Wait a minute! Did you all look through our bags?!" Yugi exclaimed in shock. "I thought they were still in the ward!?"

"Calm down, Yugi. We had to make sure there were no dangerous items in there," Atem removed his hand from Yugi's. "Everything looks good so far, but there are a couple of items we wanted to ask."

"Which items?"

Atem snapped his fingers, indicating for someone to come over. His faithful priest Mahado went over to their table and did a quick bow, presenting the item in his hand. Placing the item in front of Atem, he bowed again and went back to his position. Atem picked up the item and showed it to Yugi. "What is this object? I've never seen anything like this before."

"That would be a candy bar," Yugi answered.

"A candy bar?"

"Its actually a Hershey's chocolate bar. Do you want to try it?"

"Certainly."

Yugi unwrapped the top part of the bar and then gestured Atem to eat it. Atem took a small bite of the chocolate bar and chewed on it, feeling the silky smooth and milky taste melting in his mouth. He could feel the sweetness of it, and it felt addicting.

Atem swallowed and took another bite. "Amazing. I've never tasted anything this sweet before. You said it's a chocolate bar?"

Yugi nodded while smiling. "I sometimes keep a hidden stash of candy in my bag for emergencies. I usually crave for sweets."

"This is called a chocolate bar?" Abidos asked while holding a wrapped bar in his hand. "And it's sweet?"

"Yup! The one you're holding is a Cadbury Dairy Milk chocolate bar. Its one of my favorites! You gotta try it!" Jaden beamed.

"How do I open it?"

"I'll show you!" Jaden unwrapped the top part like Yugi did. "Now go ahead and take a bite!"

Abidos took a bite of the chocolate bar, feeling the chocolate melt in his mouth as the sweetness and silky taste touched his taste buds. No wonder Jaden loves eating it. It tastes so good. He swallowed it and looked up at him in awe. "I have never eaten anything like this before. Its sweet and I also taste the milk in it. Does your era have these chocolate bars?"

"Yup! We have a bunch! But sometimes, people prefer different flavors like vanilla or strawberry instead of chocolate."

"I am familiar with strawberries. They have a unique taste."

"My older sister Yubel is a huge fan of strawberries. She would usually use them in her recipes whenever she bakes."

"I see. By the way, how come you never mentioned about your wonderful talent in drawing?"

Abidos snapped his fingers, gesturing one of his advisors to give him something. The advisor quickly gave him something and bowed before going back to his post.

Jaden's eyes nearly widened as he saw what the item is. "Huh? My drawing?"

Abidos smiled while handing him his drawing. "Your drawing skills are incredible. You definitely have a gift in art. I would love it if you drew a picture of me, Jaden."

Jaden blushed while rubbing the back of his head. "G-Gee, thanks. I'm still trying to do better on my drawing skills. If you do want me to draw you, I'll do my best then."

"I would like that, Jaden. Thank you."

Jaden could feel his face heating up as Abidos continued to smile at him. Why does his stomach feel weird around Abidos? Is he getting sick? This is the first time a stranger complimented on his drawing skills, and it was a good compliment from a pharaoh. Who knew Abidos could be so nice?

After finishing their chocolate bars, Atem and Abidos drank their water and ate a couple more fruits before finishing up. Yugi and Jaden ate a few more small fruits until they washed it down with water and placed their hands together.

"Gochisousama deshita!"

"Do you say that after you finish eating?" Atem chuckled.

"To give thanks to the person who made this food for us. We're giving good compliments to the chef," Yugi said.

"Even if the food is cooked or not, we gotta be respectful to the person who gave us something to eat," Jaden replied.

"How interesting," Abidos smirked as he stood up. "We'll definitely keep that in mind. Now then, are you ready for that duel, Jaden?"

"I sure am!" Jaden shot up from his seat with his eyes lit up in excitement. "Time to throw down!"

"Then let us go to the training field."

* * *

**Let me know if you want to see the duel happening between Jaden and Abidos in the next chapter! Remember to review and tell me your thoughts on this story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Did you all like the last chapter? Yugi and Jaden provided some good insight on what their era is like, fascinating both Atem and Abidos. Now, Jaden is challenging Abidos to a duel! I should let you know that I'm not good with duels so please bear with me! Hope you guys like this chapter!**

* * *

"Whoa! This place is pretty sweet!"

"This is where anyone can duel?"

"Mostly those who duel me or Abidos."

"But they never win. We always defeat them."

"This is so rad! I'm actually gonna duel a legend!"

As Jaden continued to be star-struck on how he'll be facing Abidos, Yugi examined the training field. The floor and walls are marked with hieroglyphics, and huge pillars resembling tablets stood on either side of the field while facing each other.

All of the priests and priestesses were standing near the walls, scanning the area and giving small glances to Yugi and Jaden. Yugi noticed one of the priests resembled his grandpa. His heart clenched painfully at the reminder of his grandfather Solomon.

He must be worried sick by now. Yugi would never go anywhere without informing him of his whereabouts. However, its impossible to even call him since ancient Egypt doesn't have any service nor any advanced technology in this era. Hopefully, there would be a clue here in Khemet that can help him and Jaden get back home.

"Are those duel disks?"

Yugi turned his head to figure out what Jaden is saying. His eyes glanced over at an ancient Egyptian golden duel disk attached to Abidos's left forearm. He had no clue duel disks were created in this era. However, their model is different from their future duel disks.

"This is a DiaDhank," Abidos said. "We will use these for our duel."

"It's a lot different from my duel disk," Jaden commented while inspecting it. "Where do I place my deck though?"

"Your deck?" Abidos blinked in confusion. "All you have to do is summon a Ka from a stone tablet and control them. The strength of your Ka comes from your Ba."

"That's it? I can't use my cards at all?"

"Jaden, have you ever dueled in a shadow game before?"

"Shadow game? What's that?"

"Its best if you don't know," Atem answered. "Since you don't have a DiaDhank of your own, we'll provide you with one. You can summon up to 3 Ka monsters, but that's it. Any more and you could faint or die from draining your life force. Its best if we start with the basics before you duel Abidos."

"No need!" Jaden replied with enthusiasm. "I'll figure it out once I duel Abidos. I'm sure it can't be that hard!"

"Wait a minute, Jaden," Yugi placed his hand on his shoulder. "Pharaoh Atem is right. You should have some practice on the DiaDhank before you actually use it in a duel."

"I'll be fine, bro," Jaden gave him a thumbs up. "I'll make sure not to use too much of my life force while summoning my duel spirits. There's nothing to worry about."

Yugi sighed. "When you say that, then I start to worry."

Before Jaden could open his mouth, they heard footsteps approaching them. Their eyes glanced over at two boys who also had pale skin like them. One of them is tall with blond hair, amber colored eyes, a white top with a matching shendyt, a blue and white sash tied around his waist, gold bands on his arms, waist, ankles, and wrists, and sandals that cover his feet.

The other boy is short and close to Yugi's height with shoulder-length blue hair, a small pair of glasses resting on his nose, greyish-green eyes, and a light blue Egyptian cloak that made him look like a scholar.

They both stopped a few feet away from them and bowed to Atem and Abidos. The boy with blue hair spoke up. "M-My kings, forgive us for intruding. We were sent here to escort you two to the council chambers."

"Council chambers?" Abidos frowned. "Did our advisors scheduled a meeting without informing us earlier?"

"W-Well yes-

"Inform them we are occupied. A duel is about to happen and no one must interrupt us, unless they wish to make a visit with Lord Sobek's people."

The blue haired boy paled, trembling in fight. "B-But-

The blond haired boy cleared his throat. "My kings, shall we escort you to the council chambers after the duel is over?"

Atem shook his head. "Tell them to cancel the meeting. Right now, we are busy witnessing the duel between my cousin Abidos and our guest Jaden."

Yugi looked at the two boys, and the blond haired boy caught his stare and gave him a friendly grin while closing his eyes. He was surprised, but a small smile appeared on his face. Maybe he and Jaden could make some friends here. Hopefully, everyone here is nice.

Jaden looked at the blue haired boy. "Hey, what's your name?"

The blue haired boy's face was filled with confusion, probably from his question. "M-My name is Syrus."

"Cool! I'm Jaden! Right over there is Yugi!" he pointed to himself, and then to Jaden. "Hey, do you wanna be the referee?"

"I-I beg your pardon?"

"Ref-eree?" Abidos asked. "What do you mean by that, Jaden?"

"Syrus here can make sure we're having a fair duel! Gotta make sure we stick to the rulebook!"

"He's got a point," Yugi answered and looked at Syrus. "Would you like to be the referee?"

"Um-

"He'd love to!" the blond haired boy hugged Syrus's neck with one arm. "And I'll be here to make sure no one breaks da rules!"

"Thank you. Uh, what is-

"The names Joey! Nice to meet ya!"

Atem analyzed the interaction. Yugi and Jaden acknowledged them as people, not as slaves. They were all chatting with each other like long lost friends. Plus, it looked like Syrus is gonna watch the duel and make sure no one is breaking the rules. Doing that could help him be more confident in himself along with his skills.

It even looked like Joey gained a friendship with both Yugi and Jaden. With more friendly people in the kingdom, the atmosphere feels lighter and warm, almost like the sun is blessing them. His little one and Abidos's flower truly are kind and generous.

Abidos cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention. "I believe we're all settled, correct?"

"Yup!" Jaden replied.

"Very well. Let us begin our duel."

* * *

Both Jaden and Abidos stood on either side of the field, facing each other with stone tablets standing behind them. Yugi, Atem, Syrus, and Joey were on the sidelines near the wall. A couple of the priests, known as Mahado and Siamun, were on the sidelines near them along with advisors from Abidos's kingdom, curious on who will win the battle.

Jaden activated his DiaDhank. "I hope you're ready! So get your game on!"

Abidos smirked, activating his DiaDhank. "I look forward to this duel, Jaden."

"Alright! Time to throw down!"

Using his DiaDhank, an outline of a monster appeared on one slot. Abidos closed his eyes, and then opened them as he brought his hand out. "I summon Pharaonic Protector!"

Appearing on the field is a zombie wearing Egyptian clothing. Nearly in awe at what he did, Jaden became star struck. "Whoa! That's even cooler!"

"Amazing, right? My monsters are quite strong," Abidos smirked. "Now its your turn. Think of a strong Ka spirit whom you believe can go against my Ka spirit."

"Hmmm… Lets see…" Jaden pondered over a list of monsters in his head. Since this duel doesn't reveal a monster's attack and defense points, he'll have to figure out which monster he can use on the field. Suddenly, he snapped his fingers. "I know!" Closing his eyes, an outline of a monster appeared on the slot of his duel disk, making him open his eyes. "Soar on in, Elemental HERO Avian!"

A tall man who is half human and half bird with green feathers and giant wings appeared on the field in battle position.

"Attack, Avian! Quill Cascade!"

Extending his arm forward, feathers shot out from Avian's wings like arrows and aimed at Pharaonic Protector, who got hit by them and destroyed by the attack. The effect caused Abidos to nearly wince in pain.

"Great job, Jaden!" Yugi cheered.

"Whoa! His Ka spirit is awesome!" Joey shouted in glee.

Atem looked at Avian. "Impressive. I have never seen a Ka spirit like that before. He called it Avian?"

Yugi nodded. "Avian is part of Jaden's 'Elemental Heroes' Deck. It mostly consists of superheroes and space creatures."

"Superheroes and space creatures?" Syrus asked.

"Sounds pretty neat. I bet ya your friend is gonna beat Lord Abidos!" Joey replied. "No offense, Pharaoh Atem."

"None taken. However, its best not to underestimate my cousin," Atem glanced at his cousin. "He still has two more Ka spirits left."

Back on the field, Abidos regained his composure. "I'm impressed. You were able to defeat my Pharaonic Protector with one hit."

"You shouldn't underestimate Avian or any of my spirits! They're the best!" Jaden grinned.

"True, but will your monster handle this one?" Abidos smirked as he closed his eyes, causing an outline of a monster to appear on the second slot. He then opened his eyes. "Come forth Pyramid Turtle!"

A giant turtle wearing Egyptian accessories with a giant pyramid resting on its back appeared on the field. It stomped its foot on the ground while in battle position.

"Lets see if you can handle this. Pyramid Turtle, destroy Avian with your power!"

Pyramid Turtle stood up by its hind legs while roaring and slammed them back down on the ground, causing the ground to shake rapidly. Rocks shot up from below and aimed at Avian, causing him to be destroyed.

Jaden winced while placing his hand on his chest. "N-Not bad at all. Your turtle is really strong!"

"Why thank you. Not only is he strong in offense, but he has an excellent defense."

"I'll definitely remember that!"

Yugi turned his head to look at Atem. "Since Jaden's monster was destroyed, does he also feel the pain his Ka felt?"

Atem nodded. "Using a Ka's power takes a lot of energy, and your friend Jaden must be careful. He isn't use to the DiaDhank yet, so he'll need to conserve his life force for his strongest monster."

Yugi turned back to the field. "Jaden has a pretty good idea on how this duel works. I know he'll be fine."

"I can't wait to see which Ka spirit he'll be using next," Joey replied.

"Me too. This duel feels really exciting," Syrus said.

"Now its my turn!" Jaden closed his eyes, and then opened them as an outline of a monster appeared on his second slot. "Its show-time, Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin!"

Appearing on the field is a tall, blue and white dolphin-like creature wearing boots and can also stand like a person. Aqua Dolphin crossed his arms while looking around.

"It's a long story, my friend. I'll fill you in on the details later. But right now, I need you to defeat that giant turtle," Jaden pointed his finger at Pyramid Turtle. "Sonar Wave!"

Aqua Dolphin breathed out sonic waves from his mouth and it hit Pyramid Turtle, causing it to get destroyed. Abidos grunted in pain, but was still able to stand. "H-How is that possible? You defeated my Pyramid Turtle with only one hit?"

"Well, my Aqua Dolphin also has a special effect."

"Special effect?"

Jaden nodded. "Yeah, but I think it'll be more confusing since we're not using actual cards. But if we did, I would discard 1 hand and look at my opponent's deck. I choose one of your monsters who has less attack points than the monster I control and destroy it, which inflicts damage to you by 500 points."

"Odd, but intriguing."

"Thanks! Hopefully, your final monster will take on my Aqua Dolphin."

"Oh he will, Jaden. He will," Abidos smirked, spreading his arms out. "Appear before me! Spirit of the Pharaoh!"

The third slot showed an outline of a monster. Blue and yellow light swirling together shot down from the sky and landed on the ground, soon vanishing to reveal a monster. On the field is a blue monster wearing an ancient Egyptian pharaoh outfit, wielding a crook on his right hand and a sword on his left hand.

Jaden blinked. "Well, he looks cool but I gotta admit. I expected a whole lot more than that."

"I'm not done! A pharaoh is nothing without his servants!" Abidos exclaimed, and then smirked. "Whenever Spirit of the Pharaoh is summoned, I get to call up his friends: up to 4 level 2 Zombies from my Graveyard!"

Two Pharaonic Protectors and two servant zombie monsters appeared on the field.

"Is that even possible!?" Yugi gasped in shock. "Spirit of the Pharaoh has that type of special effect!?"

Syrus nodded. "I'm afraid so. Pharaoh Abidos's Ka is considered rare, due to having that special ability. No one has ever defeated Spirit of the Pharaoh."

"Even I wouldn't go against his Ka without getting hurt by those zombies," Joey grimaced.

Yugi's face turned into worry as he glanced at Jaden. "I really hope Jaden can pull through."

"He's lucky to defeat two of Abidos's monsters. His spirit is strong," Atem replied.

"I can agree with you on that, Pharaoh."

"Atem."

"Pardon?"

"Just call me Atem. Pharaoh is the name of Professor Banner's cat."

"Am I allowed to?"

"Only in private. You can call me Pharaoh Atem whenever my guardians are near me."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Now then! Spirit of the Pharaoh! Attack his Aqua Dolphin!" Abidos commanded.

Spirit of the Pharaoh rushed forward and attacked Aqua Dolphin with his sword, obliterating Aqua Dolphin. Jaden cried out in pain, clutching his chest while panting. A bead of sweat down his cheek as he glared up, not willing to give up.

"Jaden!" Yugi cried out to him. "Are you okay!?"

"N-Never better!" Jaden reassured his friend, giving him a thumbs up. "I-I still got this!"

"Don't overdo it! Remember to conserve your life force!"

"I am!" Jaden stopped panting, regaining his posture. "Now I can summon my strongest monster against his!"

"Your strongest monster?" Abidos nearly grinned. "Is it the same monster whom you can speak to?"

"You got it! Give it up for Elemental HERO Neos!"

The third slot showed an outline of a monster resembling Neos, causing a rainbow vortex to shot up from the ground. Everyone was surprised from its sudden appearance, and was more surprised when the vortex burst into sparkles to reveal Neos floating while in battle position.

Joey and Syrus had sparkling eyes while looking at Neos in awe. Everyone else watching the fight were also in awe at how strong he looked. Now they're all wondering who will win this fight: Pharaoh Abidos or Jaden?

"Jaden," Neos spoke up, shocking everyone. "Where exactly are we? This duel feels a little different."

"Lets just say we time-travelled to ancient Egypt thanks to Pegasus and Shadi," Jaden sheepishly answered.

"Ancient Egypt? Is it even possible to time-travel?"

"Who knows? But right now, we got a duel to compete! Your opponents are Spirit of the Pharaoh and his servants!"

"5 against 1? I'll make this fair," Neos used his Cosmic Crush on the 4 monsters, causing them to be obliterated.

The attack made Abidos cry out in pain, making him grunt in anger while glaring at Neos. "How dare you destroy my Spirit Pharaoh's servants?!" Spirit of the Pharaoh glared at Neos, who glared back at him. Abidos extended his arm out, opening his hand. "I think its time you learn your place! Spirit of the Pharaoh! Attack!"

"Neos! Cosmic Crush!"

Both monsters rushed towards each other and began to fight. Neos used his fists to fight against Spirit of the Pharaoh's sword, while Spirit of the Pharaoh would block or avoid Neos. Each blow caused their owners to wince or grunt in pain.

On the sidelines, Yugi clenched his fists tightly while gazing at Jaden's pained expression. This duel is different from their duels back in Domino City. Usually, someone would use a spell or trap card to protect them from any attack.

However, this duel isn't a fun game. This one is dangerous, and someone can feel actual pain from losing so much of his or her Ba. Yugi wanted to stop this match, but he can't. Jaden wanted to go against Abidos, and the match isn't over until someone loses.

Even though Abidos has some experience dueling here in Khemet, Jaden has a strong will. Yugi knows that Jaden will never back down. After all, both he and his friend are very stubborn and they never give up until it's over.

"Don't worry, Yugi," Atem touched his shoulder tenderly. "If the match gets out of hand, I will stop it. Your friend will not lose his Ba."

"You better be right," Yugi whispered.

Suddenly, both Neos and Spirit of the Pharaoh destroyed each other, causing Jaden and Abidos to cry out in pain as they both fell onto their knees. Sweat poured down from their faces as they panted harshly, feeling exhausted from using so much of their life force.

"This match is a draw!" Syrus proclaimed.

Yugi rushed over to Jaden, getting down on his knees while placing his hand on his back. "Jaden, are you all right?"

Jaden nodded, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. "Y-Yeah. I-I think so."

Yugi placed Jaden's arm around his shoulder, while helping him get up. "You and your monsters did great, Jaden."

"Thanks, man. I made sure to give it my all."

"You sure did."

"_Kuri!"_

"_Krii!"_

"That was an excellent duel," Atem replied, walking over to them with Abidos's arm around his shoulder. "I had no idea you would be really strong, Jaden. You almost defeated my cousin."

"He's right," Abidos agreed. "No one has ever gone head-to-head with my Spirit Pharaoh before, except for Temi here. Jaden, thank you for the duel."

"Hey, anytime," Jaden smiled. "But next time, it won't be a draw."

"Agreed. The next match will show who will win the duel."

"And it'll be 'That's Game!'" Jaden pointed his two fingers at him while winking.

"_Krii!"_ Winged Kuriboh happily squeaked.

Atem chuckled. "I believe we should celebrate your match with a nice meal. But first, you and my cousin need a bath due to your sweat. Even Yugi and I need one since your sweat is touching us."

Jaden paled. "A-Are we bathing in the bathhouse?"

"We are. Why do you ask?" Abidos questioned.

"I-I just remembered something!" Yugi nervously exclaimed. "Jaden and I need to read our Kuribohs a bedtime story before they take their daily naps!"

"_Kuri?"_

"_Krii?"_

"Y-Yeah!" Jaden piped up. "They can't nap if we don't read them a story!"

Atem blinked at their response. "Your Kuribohs take naps?"

"T-That's right!" Yugi quickly nodded.

"And you read them a story before they sleep?" Abidos asked.

"Y-Yup!" Jaden nodded his head yes.

Kuriboh and Winged Kuriboh tilted their heads in confusion, with question marks appearing above their heads. Even Joey and Syrus were confused like everyone else.

Joey frowned, placing one hand on his hip. "Don't tell me you two are scared of taking a bath. You got cleaned up this morning, right?"

"Oh its nothing like that!" Yugi waved his hand from left to right rapidly. "We just want to make sure our Kuribohs won't get any nightmares!"

"_Kuri!?"_

"What he said! Its not like something happened in the bathhouse involving Yugi and I-

"Jaden! No! We agreed to never talk about it!"

"I still get frightened when those servant girls appeared in the bathhouse! They looked like they were gonna eat us!"

"_Krii!?"_

Syrus blinked, and then his eyes widened in realization. "You two have never been bathed by servants before?"

"Especially female servants?" Joey gaped in shock. "It can't be that bad."

"Not us! Yugi and I are gentlemen!" Jaden replied.

Yugi nodded. "Our customs are different from here. We usually bathe ourselves, but not in front of the opposite gender. Jaden and I sometimes bathe with a few other males at a bathhouse, while females like Jaden's sister Yubel or our moms bathe with other females at another section of the bathhouse."

Abidos blinked a few times, and then started to chuckle. "You're both way too shy and innocent. You mustn't be self-conscious of your own body."

Atem also chuckled and continued. "He's right. Its normal for royalty to have our servants bathe or dry us." He then gave them a gentle smile. "But if it makes you feel uncomfortable, we'll inform the female servants not to disturb you both in the bathing chambers."

"If you need help on which bath oils you want to use for a scent, I'll be happy to lend you a hand!" Joey happily grinned with his eyes closed.

"You can also ask me for advice," Syrus replied. "As a scholar, I provide wisdom to the kingdom."

"Thank you. All of you are really kind," Yugi smiled.

"Anything for our friend!" Joey grinned.

"So… we can actually take a bath in peace?" Jaden hesitantly asked.

"That's right," Abidos answered.

"Sweet!"

"But the servant girls will still pick out your clothes and accessories for you."

"As long as they don't dress us, then fine."

"We'll inform them about it."

* * *

Dusk started to approach, signaling the end of daylight. Dinnertime had just finished, and everyone is finishing up their last-minute duties before heading off to bed. As the palace slowly became quiet, so did the entire kingdom.

While inside their rooms, Yugi and Jaden gazed at the starry night by their window. Dressed in thin linen robes as pajamas, they continued to look at the stars and crescent moon. Kuriboh and Winged Kuriboh hovered next to them, gazing at the celestial heavens in awe.

"Hey Yugi?"

"Hmm?"

"I've never seen stars like these before. I can actually see them up-close, and they're really pretty."

"We're in a rural area away here in Khemet. They don't have electricity or bright lights, so its easier and much more clearer to see the stars here than in Domino City."

"Yeah…" Jaden's smile drooped down, causing him to sigh and look at him. "I'm already missing home."

"Me too," Yugi replied, looking back at him. "I can't stop thinking about my grandpa, my mom, and Domino City. It's beautiful here in Khemet, but we can't stay here forever. We gotta return back home."

"Too bad Neos and Silent Magician aren't telling us anything."

"Agreed. I still don't understand why Pegasus and Shadi thought it would be a good idea to send us here. How can we fill up the hole in Atem and Abidos's hearts?" Yugi questioned, his arms folded over his chest.

"Ooh! I know!" Jaden rapidly waved his arms back and forth excitingly. "Its gotta be food!"

"I don't think food can fill up a person's heart."

"But it also provides love!"

"_Kuri!"_

"_Krii!"_

"Love for our stomachs, Jaden."

"Food and dueling will always hold a special place in my heart."

"_Krii!"_

Yugi sighed, gazing back up at the stars. "I hope we find a way to get back to our time."

"Me too. I don't know how long Yubel's food will last us," Jaden placed his hands behind his head.

"We also need to complete our homework."

"Aw man! I totally forgot about that!"

"Tomorrow, we're gonna start on your history homework and get that finished."

"I still need help on picking a topic though!"

"_Kuri! Kuri!"_

"_Krii! Krii!"_

* * *

**Day 3**

"The Great Pyramids of Giza?" Atem blinked. "Why yes, we have heard of it."

"But how do you know about it?" Abidos questioned, looking at them suspiciously.

"Its in our textbook," Yugi replied. "Jaden picked that for his topic on the Seven Wonders of the World."

"Since we're in ancient Egypt, I figured it wouldn't be too difficult to learn more about it," Jaden sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "I really need to finish my history homework by writing a summary about one of the Seven Wonders of the World. So can we visit the great pyramids?"

"I wish we could, but we cannot," Abidos sighed. "Temi and I have a small council meeting later today."

"We also need to ask our guardians if they found anything on helping you two get back home to your era," Atem mentioned. "But if you need information on 'The Great Pyramids of Giza', you can ask Mahado, Siamun, Professor Banner, or Bastion. They are very intelligent, and are happy to provide you with any information you need from their studies."

"Better them than the foreign advisor who claimed he's really a doctor," Abidos nearly groaned. "I still don't understand why he's here in our land in the first place."

"He's a gift from Alexander the Great. We couldn't refuse his gift since we created an alliance with Alexander and his country," Atem sighed.

Yugi quirked his eyebrow. "May I ask who the foreign advisor is?"

"Do you really want to know?" Atem questioned.

Before Yugi could open his mouth, they heard someone's voice echoing in the palace. Footsteps stomped loudly on the ground as everyone looked over to see someone entering the throne room.

Dressed in a blue Egyptian cloak with frills on it, his pale gray eyes scanned the room before they landed on Atem and Abidos, his face forming into a huge smile, freaking out the other servants and guards since they know what that smile means: another attempt to be on the pharaohs' good side.

"My kings! Thank goodness you're here! You're even well-prepared for the meeting!" he strolled over to them, his long yellow ponytail swishing from side to side.

Abidos frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. "First of all, its only a small meeting. Second of all, why are you even here? You should be doing your duties as an advisor."

Atem nodded. "You also need to lower your voice, Vellian. You mustn't yell in the palace. Its rude and disturbing to everyone."

"F-Forgive me, your highnesses!" he bowed his head. "A-And please do not call me Vellian! Just call me Dr. Crowler! I don't deserve to have my first name being said by you two since I'm not worthy!"

"For all eternity…" Abidos mumbled under his breath.

"Again, we don't mind calling you by your first and last name," Atem shook his head. "Now raise your head. There's no need to bow in front of us."

Crowler lifted his head, and his eyes widened at seeing Yugi and Jaden, who were pale as a sheet and nearly trembling. He narrowed his eyes while frowning. "My kings, who are these boys with you?"

"Haven't you paid attention to our announcements!? They are our special guests!" Abidos fiercely glared at Crowler. "Yugi Mutou is the boy who resembles Atem, and Jaden Yuki is the brown haired boy with sparkling brown eyes!"

Atem noticed how pale their guests were. "Yugi? Jaden? Are you two all right?"

Yugi and Jaden looked at each other, and back at Crowler.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Their loud scream caused the pharaohs to jump back, while Crowler flinched and felt his eardrums nearly bursting from their yell. The scream attracted the attention of the guards, servants, and a few guardians and advisors, who ran into the throne room after hearing it.

They both stopped screaming, breathing heavily while being held by the pharaohs.

"Yugi! Its okay! No need to be frightened of Crowler!"

"Jaden, please look at me! There's no need to be scared!"

"Take a deep breath, Yugi. You'll feel better after you release it."

"Do the same as your friend, Jaden. Take a deep breath and let it all out."

Yugi and Jaden both took a deep breath, and then let out another loud scream while seeing Crowler. As they continued to scream, Crowler is covering his ears while wincing in pain. Why are they even screaming at him? He didn't even do anything to them!

"Mamma Mia! Tell them to stop screaming!" Crowler shouted over their screams. "My ears are about to bleed!"

"CROWLER'S HERE!"

"THAT CAN'T BE POSSIBLE! HE'S SUPPOSED TO RETIRE AND BE AT ITALY!"

"HE MUST BE A ZOMBIE! OR A GHOST!"

"THERE'S NO WAY CROWLER WOULD HAVE AN EGYPTIAN ANCESTOR! ITS NOT POSSIBLE!"

"Just calm down already! You're hurting my ears!" Crowler barked at them. "And how do you know about Italy!?"

"GAH! HE MUST'VE TIME-TRAVELLED HERE! RUN YUGI BEFORE HE GIVES US MORE HOMEWORK!"

Both Yugi and Jaden quickly ran out of the throne room while screaming in fear, with Crowler chasing after them while demanding to know what they knew of him and Italy. Atem and Abidos quickly chased after the trio while yelling at Crowler to stop scaring Yugi and Jaden.

Yugi and Jaden continued to run, passing by Joey and Syrus along with their guard friends Tristan and Tyranno. They saw them being chased by Crowler, who is being chased by the pharaohs, causing them to run after them to help their friends out. They even sprinted by Tea and Alexis, who were surprised and shocked at what they saw.

The chase continued, as they all ran by more servants, guards, and the rest of the guardians. Soon, the palace is in amuck because of the chase, and everyone is trying to stop the situation.

Meanwhile, Yugi and Jaden are still running and trying to get away from Crowler. Even with how fast they're going, he's still right behind them, not knowing everyone else is also behind them. As they went around a corner, they spotted Mahado and Mana holding their bags.

Suddenly, a light bulb appeared above Jaden's head. "I got an idea!"

Quickly sprinting over to them, they grabbed their bags and stopped while panting. Getting his duel disk out, Jaden placed it on his arm and activated it, while getting his cards out from his deck and placing them on the slots.

"Hero Kid! Miracle Flipper! Card Ejector! We need your help!"

Appearing in front of them were 3 Hero Kids along with Miracle Flipper and Card Ejector, who glared at Crowler while in battle position. Jaden pointed his finger at Crowler. "Get him! He's an evil bad guy!"

"W-What!? Now hold on! You dare-

He got cut off as Hero Kid #1 attacked him, followed by Hero Kids #2 and #3. Soon, Card Ejector and Miracle Flipper used their scepters to whack him. While Crowler is on the ground getting beaten by a bunch of children Ka spirits, the pharaohs along with everyone else stopped while heavily panting.

They were surprised to see Crowler getting himself hurt, but no one made a move to help him. Some of them wanted to see him experience what karma is like, while the rest were busy laughing at him getting beaten up by a bunch of children Ka spirits.

"H-Hey! Don't hit me there- Ow! How dare you, you brat! Gah! Someone get these brats off me-Yow!"

"Get them, my friends! Show Crowler the true meaning of fear!" Jaden cheered for his Ka spirits.

"Uh, Jaden?" Yugi hesitantly asked.

"What is it, Yuge?"

"I don't think he's our teacher Mr. Crowler from school."

"Huh!? But Crowler is right there!" Jaden pointed his finger at Crowler. "Look! Same face, same hair, same height. He even put frills on his outfit! He's even a mascot here!"

"But that's not his teaching outfit. And there's no mole on his chin."

"The freaky hairy mole he dubbed a beauty mark?"

"I'm afraid so," Yugi pointed at Crowler's beaten face. "See, there's no mole on it."

"….Oh," Jaden sighed. "Hero Kids! Miracle Flipper! Card Ejector! The bad guy is now down! You can stop now!"

The little duel spirits stopped attacking, and cheered while hovering in the air. Most of them chuckled at the sight, while the females were squealing at how adorable they were. No one paid attention to Crowler, who was sprawled face-down on the ground covered in bruises, bumps, and scratches, with his right leg twitching in the air.

Atem looked at the duel spirits. "How were you able to summon them? And what was that object you used that's on your arm?"

"They're part of my deck. I used my duel disk to summon them," Jaden showed him his duel disk.

"It almost looks like our DiaDhank," Abidos mentioned.

"It's a lot different from your DiaDhank," Yugi replied. "This duel disk lets you summon any monster, spell, or trap card from your card deck."

"How fascinating," Atem nearly whispered in awe.

A loud squeal caught their attention, turning their heads to see Mana hugging Miracle Flipper and Card Ejector, her cheeks rubbing against theirs. "You two are so cute! The cutest things in the whole wide world! You even resemble me and my master!"

Card Ejector giggled while hugging her. "Thank you, mama!"

Silence filled the room, and then another loud squeal erupted from Mana as she hugged them more. "So cute! She called me mama! Did you all hear that?!"

While Miracle Flipper struggled to get out of her tight grip, Card Ejector happily squealed while giggling and hugging Mana. Then, she saw Mahado and waved at him. "Hi papa!"

Everyone froze, including Mana as she saw Card Ejector looking at Mahado, who had a look filled with disbelief and pink hues forming on his cheeks. Soon, Mana could feel her face heating up.

Her and her master as parents? The cute little magician girl called her master papa, and herself mama. Did she really heard it right?

Loosening her grip on them, Miracle Flipper was able to get out of her tight hug while breathing in relief. Card Ejector continued to look at Mana with a confused look on her face, before turning to Miracle Flipper. "Big brother, why is mama all quiet?"

Now everyone, except for Yugi, Jaden, and Hero Kids, were all surprised, their mouths agape while looking back and forth between Mana and Mahado. Did they hear it right? The little magician kids are siblings, and they both called Mahado and Mana papa and mama? How is that even possible?

Abidos smirked while looking at Mahado. "I knew it. You and your apprentice have a secret relationship going on. Who knew you could be so bold?"

Atem arched his eyebrow. "Mahado. Mana. Why are they calling you two papa and mama? When did you both become parents?"

Mahado quickly shook out of his stupor while blushing red. "M-My pharaoh! There must be a mistake! I-I'm not in any relationship at all! I-I would never have a forbidden relationship with my apprentice!"

"You do know she's an adult, right? Your relationship with her is legal," Abidos chuckled. "But congratulations on becoming a father."

"P-Pharaoh! It's still not possible! I haven't been with any woman at all!" Mahado felt his face heating up. "M-Mana! Please tell me those kids got the wrong people!"

"Papa's face is all red!" Card Ejector giggled while pointing at him with her finger. "Same with mama!"

Miracle Flipper looked at Mahado, then at Mana, and then looked at his sister. "They do look like the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl, but those aren't our parents from this era. Our parents are still in master Yugi's deck, imouto."

"Huh? What do you mean, Flipper-nii?" she tilted her head cutely, causing the females to aww at her.

"I'll show you. Lets go back to the Spirit World," he grabbed her hand and disappeared, causing Hero Kids to wave goodbye to Jaden before disappearing with their friends.

Yugi rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess we should've mentioned that Card Ejector and Miracle Flipper were designed to be the next generation of Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl."

"I was the one who created them," Jaden pointed out. "After being created, your Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl became their parents while Silent Magician and the Magician of Black Chaos are teaching them to be strong and experienced mages." He sheepishly scratched the side of his face. "They're also very popular with the female duel spirits and humans, mostly due to how cute they are like our Kuribohs."

Yugi noticed everyone staring at them, and decided to change the subject. "A-Anyways, I think we should get Crowler to the infirmary. We still need to apologize to him for thinking he's our creepy teacher from school."

"Y-Yeah! Lets carry him there!" Jaden made a move to step forward, but stopped as he felt someone grabbing his arm and pulling him back, causing his back to hit against someone's chest. He looked up to see Abidos staring at him. "Y-You need something, pharaoh?"

Atem snapped his fingers. "Servants, carry Crowler and take him to the medical ward! Everyone, go back to your duties!" His eyes met with Mahado's eyes. "Inform the council to postpone the meeting. Abidos and I must complete something first."

Seeing that he didn't want to argue, Mahado nodded as he did a quick bow and quickly took Mana with him to leave the room. Everyone followed orders as the servants carefully picked up Crowler and followed Isis to the medical ward while the rest of the servants and guards left the area. A couple of the guards stayed, but Atem waved them off and they complied.

Yugi gulped as he felt the atmosphere suddenly become tense. He couldn't tell if Atem is angry, but he has a pretty good idea on why he's like that. Before he could open his mouth, Jaden beat him to it.

"I swear I thought that was our teacher Mr. Crowler! I didn't know he's actually a different Crowler! Don't be angry at Yugi! Be angry at me! I was the one who summoned my monsters to attack him and- Jaden's mouth got covered by a large hand, which belonged to Abidos.

"Jaden," he softly whispered. "It's not about Crowler getting attacked by your Ka spirits. This is about you, your duel spirits, and Yugi."

Yugi yelped as he felt someone picking him up, looking up to see Atem carrying him bridal style. "W-Why are you holding me? I-I'm not hurt or anything!"

"It'll be faster to get to our room," Atem replied as he started walking while holding Yugi.

He noticed Jaden also getting picked up by Abidos, who followed Atem from behind. The atmosphere still felt tense, and Yugi knew what it means.

They're both in trouble, and they have no idea why.

* * *

**What do you guys think? I'm sure you all have a pretty good idea on why Atem and Abidos are suddenly mad! Be sure to review, fave, and follow the story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**To the people who are viewing my story, I'm glad you all like it! Please review my story if you can! I want to know your opinions on the plot! There will be fluff coming up so be prepared for it! Also, I do not own the song 'Dark Horse' since it belongs to Katy Perry. Hope you all like this chapter!**

* * *

He could feel it. The tension in the room, nearly making him sweat. Before, the atmosphere did not felt heavy, but now it did. Its even worse when he's sitting next to the person who is causing the heavy atmosphere, but he couldn't move.

Why? Because Atem is still gripping his hand, and he's sitting right next to him on the bed.

Yugi could feel Atem's gaze on him, studying him. His heavy stare nearly made him squirm in discomfort, and Jaden isn't doing better. Out of the corner of his eye, Jaden is also sitting on the bed, but next to Abidos, and he had his arm around Jaden in a firm grip to prevent him from moving.

They're both mad about something, but what? Abidos mentioned that he and Atem wanted to discuss with both Yugi and Jaden about their duel spirits. Were they surprised to meet Hero Kids 1, 2, & 3, Miracle Flipper, and Card Ejector?

Suddenly, he flinched as Atem got close to his ear and whispered in a low, husky tone. "Yugi, your Ka spirit Silent Magician mentioned about Dark Magician being part of your deck. What did she mean by that?"

Yugi could feel his cheeks heating up while feeling Atem's hot breath blowing near his ear. Why won't his heart stop thumping? And why is his body telling him to get closer to Atem? More importantly, why is his mind having thoughts on touching Atem and kissing him?

"Yugi…" Atem whispered in his ear. "You also mentioned about Dark Magician Girl and the Magician of Black Chaos. Are they also part of your deck?"

Gulping, he slowly nodded while looking at his lap. "T-They are part of my deck."

"Your deck?"

Yugi turned his head to look at Atem, and felt his cheeks turning pink after realizing how close he is. "T-That's right. D-Do you want to see them?"

Atem nodded. "I do."

Picking up his bag resting on the floor, he fished through his stuff and pulled out his deck holder belt. Opening it, he pulled out his duel monster cards and gently placed them in Atem's hands. "Be very careful with them. My grandpa always told me to treat my deck with care and love."

Seeing how serious he was, Atem reassured him with a firm nod and looked through them. His eyes widened in amazement as he recognized some of the duel monster spirits. "What do you call these cards?"

"Duel monster cards," Yugi replied. "I mostly get them from my grandpa's shop, and sometimes from other stores."

"But how did your era knew about our Ka spirits, and what they looked like?"

"Pegasus was the one who created these cards. He got the idea after going to Egypt and discovering a ruin with duel monster spirits on stone tablets. We all call it Duel Monsters and it's been a popular game for everyone."

"Is this the same Pegasus you told me about? The one with the Millennium Eye?"

"The same one."

"How was he able to make them look realistic? The designs for Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, and the Magician of Black Chaos match well with the Ka spirits of them here in Khemet."

"W-Wait! Dark Magician Girl and the Magician of Black Chaos are also in this era!?"

Atem arched his eyebrow, and handed him back his deck. "That's right. Dark Magician Girl is Mana's Ka, and the Magician of Black Chaos is also one of my Ka spirits. However, I'm more surprised that your cards who held Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl have children."

Yugi's face flushed in embarrassment. "J-Jaden was the one who designed Miracle Flipper and Card Ejector. He got them made into cards by Pegasus after winning one of his contests. We thought they could be apprentices to Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl, but a lot of people assume they were their children."

Atem chuckled. "They definitely resemble Mahado and Mana's Ka spirits. If their Ka spirits are able to have children, then I'm certain my friends will start a family together soon." He heard a loud scoff, turning his head to look at Abidos. "Do you wish to say something, cousin?"

Abidos rolled his eyes. "Temi, we need to get straight to the point. I'm happy they gave us an explanation, but we must discuss of their punishment."

"H-Huh!?" Jaden replied in shock. "B-But we didn't do anything!"

"Jaden," he tightened his grip on him, causing Jaden to nearly blush. "You and your friend never gave us a proper explanation on your deck. Besides letting your Ka spirits attacking Crowler, the ruckus nearly frightened everyone in the palace."

"He's correct," Atem looked back at Yugi. "Yugi, you and Jaden are grounded."

* * *

"Seriously!? They actually grounded us!?" Jaden groaned in disbelief.

"We can't leave the room unless a servant or guard is with us," Yugi sighed, hugging a pillow. "They will be the ones to escort us to the dining area for food, the bathhouses to wash up, or to the gardens outside for fresh air. We can't go anywhere by ourselves."

"This stinks!" Jaden flopped down on his bed, placing his arms behind his head. "All because of what my duel spirits did to Mr. Crowler!? We thought he was our old teacher who retired!"

"Plus, we mentioned a few other Ka spirits whom they are familiar with," Yugi pointed out. "Because of that, we're grounded for 3 days."

"Its still not fair! We're not little kids!" Jaden turned to his side, facing Yugi, with one arm propped up for his head to rest against the palm of his hand. "Just because they rule the kingdom doesn't mean we have to do what they say!"

"We had two options, Jaden. Its either getting grounded or entertain them at night."

"What did they mean by that? Like entertaining them with a duel? Or playing some sort of game?"

"… Jaden, remember when we both got the talk when we were 13?"

Jaden's cheeks turned red. "Y-Yeah, and it was horrifying."

"The talk also relates to what they mean by 'entertaining them at night'. They want us to sleep with them."

"Y-You mean like just sleeping? O-Or the other meaning of the word 'sleeping'?"

"The other meaning."

Jaden gulped, his cheeks still blushing. "B-But we're both guys, a-and they're also guys!"

"Its better if we don't think about," Yugi shook his head to get rid of his blush. "Moving on, we'll be staying in our room for 3 days until our punishment is over. Tea and Alexis will check up on us to make sure we're doing fine."

Jaden pouted, flipping over to land on his stomach with his arms dangling out. "Then what do we have to do in here? I'm already bored!"

"For starters, we can finish up our homework," Yugi replied.

Jaden stuck his tongue out. "I prefer dueling than homework. Plus, I need more information on the topic you picked out for me."

"Look it up in your textbook, Jaden. I'm sure there is information about it in there."

"I wanna see it in real life. Besides, reading is boring."

"Its also what makes us human."

"It does?"

Yugi bit his lip to refrain himself from laughing. "Yes it does. But really, we should get that homework done while we're in here alone."

"Or…"

"Or what?"

Jaden grinned, sitting up and jumping off the bed. "Or we can sneak out of here and explore the palace more!"

"Jaden, we don't know our way around the kingdom," Yugi commented. "And how are we gonna sneak out? There are guards posted everywhere, and the servants are also out there working. If they see us, they'll notify Atem and Abidos and we don't want to deal with their anger."

"Don't you worry!" Jaden pointed at himself with his thumb. "Because I got a plan!"

* * *

"Jaden."

"Yeah?"

"I believe this palace is lowering their standards for guards."

"What makes you say that?"

"They actually fell for the haunted ghost trick you pulled on them. They thought the palace is actually haunted and ran away from it."

"I'm surprised it actually worked. I was gonna distract them with a dancing frog."

"I'm not even gonna ask how you will pull that one off."

As they continued to explore around the palace, Yugi and Jaden kept themselves hidden in the shadows or behind huge statues or vases so no one would see them. They were able to sneak out of their room thanks to Jaden's ghost trick, and while everyone is distracted on why the two guards were screaming in fear, this gave Yugi and Jaden time to look around and see which parts of the castle they're at. They've already found the study room, along with the kitchen, bedrooms, and many others.

But now, they are walking down a long hallway on the bottom level of the palace. They thought this would lead them to the outside garden, but it didn't.

"Jaden, I think we're lost," Yugi said.

"We're not lost. I'm sure we'll find the exit somewhere," Jaden replied.

"You already mentioned it 15 minutes ago. We're walking in circles."

"Technically, we've been walking down this long hallway."

Yugi pinched the bridge of his nose. "We're obviously lost. We don't know where we are, and I'm pretty sure Atem and Abidos are gonna know by now that we're not in our rooms."

"Which is why if they do come into our rooms, we'll make them think we're actually sleeping under the covers, but it's not really us. Yugi-bear and Jaden-bear will distract them for us!"

"I doubt they'll fall for that trick."

As they continued walking, they spotted a door covered in transparent curtains. Their ears picked up on soft giggling coming from there. Before they could figure out who it is, two people stepped out of the room while opening the curtains and giggled with each other.

"Tea?"

"Alexis?"

Tea gasped and looked over. "Y-Yugi? J-Jaden?"

Alexis nearly frowned. "What are you two doing in the Harem Quarters?"

Their minds went blank for a minute, but her sentence caused Yugi to blush red while Jaden is confused on what she meant.

"H-Harem quarters?!" Yugi squeaked.

"What's that?" Jaden asked.

Alexis arched her eyebrow, but answered him. "This place is where the pharaoh's harem reside in. The harem consists of many young ladies who serve their pharaohs as either servants, dancers, concubines, or mistresses."

"H-Hold on!" Yugi pointed at them. "D-Does this mean-

Tea shook her head. "Oh no, Yugi! Alexis and I are only servants to the palace, and apprentices to Priestess Isis. We sometimes come here to spend time with the women here, and do fun things together like dance, sing, and other lady stuff." She folded her arms over her chest. "But enough about that, why did you two left your room? And how did you discover this place?"

Jaden sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Actually, we're sorta lost. We were trying to find the garden, but we ended up taking a wrong turn."

"The palace garden?" Alexis asked. "You two wanted to go there?"

"That's right," Yugi nodded. "If it's alright with you two, could you please show us where it is?"

Before they could open their mouth, a young Egyptian woman with long black hair and pink dress came out from the entrance. "Tea! Alexis! Thank goodness you two didn't leave yet! We need help with-

When she turned her head, her brown eyes widened at seeing Yugi and Jaden. Her expression was astonishment, but then she happily smiled wide after seeing them. "You two are perfect! You'll definitely fit into them!"

Hurrying over to them, she grabbed their arms and dragged them into the entrance with tremendous speed. Surprised at her actions, Tea and Alexis quickly followed her. Whatever their friend is planning, it can't be good. And hopefully, Yugi and Jaden are willing to handle being inside the Harem Quarters.

* * *

Atem could feel another headache coming in, but he was able to ignore it while paying attention to what Siamun is saying. Abidos had trouble keeping himself awake, but kept his eyes open while resting his cheek against the palm of his hand. Even though the meeting had only lasted for 15 minutes, it still felt like hours to them.

Their council meeting, being held in the throne room with the rest of the advisors and guardians, is discussing on the benefits for their kingdom, how to improve their economy, and to make sure its safe from invaders. Right now, Siamun is explaining to everyone about how their land can prosper by creating fields near the river, and offering them to any farmers who need to grow their food or acquire water. He even had Professor Banner assist him to persuade the council members to accept his idea.

"I'm telling you, we'll be able to acquire more greenery for our land if we expand it."

"I do agree with Priest Siamun. We must revive back more trees and plants in our kingdom. It will appease the gods and goddesses if we do something to help our land flourish."

As they went on and on of their explanation, Atem decided to drone out their voices and think of something else. An image of his little one appeared in his mind, causing his lips to twitch a bit. Yugi truly is an interesting person. Not only that, there are so many things he wished to learn more about him.

He didn't want to ground him, but it was either that or have him keep him company at night. And Atem knew Yugi would be way too shy to share a bed with the pharaoh. He could still remember Yugi's blushing face, and how he held him in a bridal position. Having Yugi in his arms felt so right, along with holding his soft, delicate hand. They were smaller than Atem's large hands, but he loved the feeling of his little one's smooth skin.

Once this council meeting is over, he'll ask Yugi to accompany him to his private garden. Abidos can do the same for Jaden, but Atem preferred to have some alone time with his little one. And he knew Abidos would be happy to be alone with Jaden.

He noticed Siamun and another council member arguing, causing him to stand up and clap his hands loudly, and gaining everyone's attention. "All right, that's quite enough. Its best to end this meeting right away. We can discuss more of it another time." Seeing Professor Banner about to open his mouth, Atem placed his hand up to silence him. "The meeting is adjourned. Dismissed!"

They all bowed to him and dispersed, leaving only his trusted guardians and scholars. Atem looked over at Mahado. "Is there any progress on finding a scroll related to time-travel?"

Mahado shook his head no. "Not yet, my lord. We are still digging through them. Our trusted scholars are helping us find anything that can help us."

"I see," Atem looked over at Isis. "Isis, has your necklace given you any visions lately?"

Isis shook her head. "I'm afraid not, my pharaoh. My necklace had been quiet for a while, and it wouldn't let me see anything."

"My pharaoh," Shada spoke up. "We could test out the powers of both the Millennium Key and Eye-

"No," Atem cut him off. "Its too risky. Our Millennium items are still a mystery to us, especially their true powers. We must be extremely careful, for experimenting on their powers can lead to consequences."

"I-I understand, my lord. Forgive me for saying something like that," Shada bowed his head in front of him.

"Don't apologize. You provided a vital point," Abidos replied. "But Atem is right. We mustn't rely on your Millennium items that much. Its best to find a second option."

"My kings, we will do everything we can to find the answer," Seth said. "And when we do, we'll make sure our guests are brought back to their era safe and sound."

"But we must be alert," Banner commented. "Time-travel is dangerous, and so is our magic. If we don't do it correctly, there's a chance we could send Yugi and Jaden to the wrong era." He then gulped. "Or worse, lead them to their doom."

His statement caused Abidos to frown. "Nothing will happen to them! We'll make sure of it!"

"Banner is right, my king. We must be cautious on how we will get them back to their era," Siamun replied. "I too want to make sure our guests get back to their loved ones safe and unharmed."

"And they will. But for now, we mustn't stop on our search until we find something that can help us," Atem stated. "Abidos and I will go check on our guests. In the meantime, the rest of you please continue your search. And Karim, inform the other advisors that Crowler will be on bed-rest until he recovers."

"As you wish, my king," Karim bowed.

They bowed to their pharaohs and left the throne room. Atem and Abidos also left and walked down the hall.

"Temi, do you think they're upset with us for grounding them?" Abidos piped up.

"Probably a little, but I'm sure they'll understand why we had to ground them. They left out important details that caught my attention, and the palace almost went amuck due to what happened to Crowler," Atem pointed out.

"I find it hilarious to see him get beaten by a bunch of children Ka spirits."

"I actually agree with you. Plus, they were protecting Yugi and Jaden from Crowler. I'm sure they'll cheer up if we take them to the private gardens."

"What a wonderful idea! I must show Jaden our beautiful lotus flowers, along with my horse Ali. I never got the chance to tell him about my horse nor show him the stables."

"You're right. I must introduce Yugi to Antar. I know they'll get along well."

As they neared the room, they noticed the guards standing near the entrance. When they saw the pharaohs, they quickly bowed down.

"My kings, we made sure the guests wouldn't leave the room without a servant. So far, they did not exit this room yet," Tristan replied.

"We got quite worried when we didn't hear them talking. We did a quick check and realized they were sleeping. We made sure to scan the perimeter and everything is in mint condition," Hassleberry saluted.

"Excellent. You two can go back to your duties now. Abidos and I will be busy showing them around," Atem replied.

"Sir!" they bowed and left their post.

Abidos pushed the door open and looked inside. They were right. Both Jaden and Yugi were sleeping. Well, he can only see their hair peeking out from the covers, but they were still there.

Atem went over to Yugi's bed and poked his slumbering form. "Yugi, are you still sleeping?" He received no answer. "Little one?"

"Jaden, time to wake up," Abidos slightly teased and gently tugged on his hairpiece. "I want to show you something~."

Hearing no answer, they both pulled the covers off. Instead of Yugi and Jaden, there were two teddy bears dressed up to resemble Yugi and Jaden by their hair and outfit.

"Temi, they are in huge trouble."

"They will definitely stay in our rooms from now on."

"Agreed."

* * *

"I feel so violated!"

"Why did they even wanted to dress us in these clothes!? We're not females!"

"And also airy! It's showing so much of my skin!"

"That's how all harem outfits are. Girls wear them to entertain people by dancing or singing."

"I think it's creepy!"

"And disturbing."

"Hey now! You two mustn't get scared at all! I think the both of you look gorgeous in those outfits! They show off your figures well!"

Yugi and Jaden could feel their faces heating up as the women in the harem quarters continued to coo and gaze at them in awe. One minute, they were talking with Tea and Alexis, and the next minute, the woman wearing the pink dress dragged them into the chambers and had them both bathed and dressed up by her harem sisters.

This was even worse when the female servants bathed them at the bathing chambers. The pharaohs' harem forced them to strip, wash them from head to toe, and then made them wear these revealing outfits. They even put kohl on them along with a bit of makeup, showing off their beauty.

Yugi hugged his arms, feeling goosebumps appear on his skin. The purple top resembled a bikini top, but with jeweled strings attached to the hem, along with a purple bikini style bottom that also has jeweled strings attached to the hem, and a long transparent light purple fabric reaching his ankles attached to the bottoms, but there were slits on either side to expose his thighs.

There were purple cuffs on his wrist and bicep, with the transparent light purple fabric attached on either end of the cuffs as the fabric hung loosely. He even had a veil covering his nose and mouth, along with a pair of flats to complete the look. Jaden had the same outfit like him, but in a red color and he also looked really embarrassed.

Jaden hugged his arms, trying to cover more of his skin. "N-Now that they fit us, can we have our old clothes back please?"

The woman in the pink dress shook her head no. "Not yet! We must teach you both how to dance!"

"D-Dance!?"

"She's right!" an Egyptian woman with short brown hair and wearing a green dress replied. "It's the best way to entertain your pharaohs. It'll make them really happy."

"We're not really sure what you ladies are talking about. Why do we need to entertain them? We're only guests to this palace," Yugi explained. "And why would it make them happy?"

Alexis was the one who answered. "Isn't it obvious? They harbor an attraction towards you two."

"She's right! Our kings had never been interested in anyone or anything at all for quite a long time. But ever since you two came to the kingdom, they look much happier and carefree," Tea smiled. "You are gifts to them from the Gods who want to fill up the holes in their hearts! Only you two can help soothe our pharaohs!"

Yugi looked at Jaden, who looked back at him. They helped Atem and Abidos become much happier? And they're interested in them? Not only that, what did Alexis meant by harboring an attraction towards them?

Jaden turned his head to look at the girls. "U-Um, Yugi and I already know how to dance."

"Can you two dance the way we do it in this era?" Tea pointed out.

He nodded. "Oh yeah! Yugi and I once did an Egyptian dance for a talent show and we won first prize because of it!"

"And I still don't get how you convinced me to enter it with you," Yugi sighed. "But yes, we already know how to dance-

"Then please show us!" another Egyptian woman with long wavy hair in a blue dress pleaded. "We want to see your dance!"

"Great idea!"

"It would suit their outfits well!"

"And we can give them pointers on it, too!"

"I wanna see their dance!"

"H-Hold on!" Yugi exclaimed. "I-I'm afraid we can't do that-

The rest of the harem gave them a pleading look, pouting their lips cutely while unleashing their sparkling puppy-dog look on them. Tea and Alexis tried not to laugh after seeing Yugi and Jaden blush from those looks, while stammering on their words. Finally, they both sighed and agreed to do a small performance for them, making all the girls squeal in delight.

Clearing the area for them to dance on without tripping, the girls placed some blankets and pillows on the ground, making themselves seats as they sat on them, like an excited audience waiting for the show to start. Tea and Alexis also sat on the pillows, eagerly awaiting for their friends' performance.

Both Yugi and Jaden whispered to one another for a minute, and then separated as they each got into position, as they stood side-to-side with their backs facing each other. Having their hands pressed together in front of them while closing their eyes, their eyes shot open as they began to dance.

_**Jaden: **_

_**I knew you were**_

_**Yugi: **_

_**You were gonna come to me**_

_**Jaden: **_

_**And here you are**_

_**Yugi:**_

_**But you better choose carefully **_

_**Jaden:**_

_**Cause I, **_

_**Yugi: **_

_**I'm capable of anything**_

_**Of anything, and everything**_

_**Letting their hips rock back and forth from the song, they let their hands and arms move gracefully as their bodies moved in ease with the song. **_

_**Yugi: **_

_**Make me your Aphrodite**_

_**Make me your one and only**_

_**Jaden: **_

_**But don't, **_

_**Yugi: **_

_**Make me your enemy**_

_**Your enemy, your enemy**_

_**So you wanna play with magic?**_

_**Jaden doing the background voice as Yugi continues to sing the lyrics. They each started twirling around in a circle, letting themselves get lost into the music while using their veil fabrics to entice their audience.**_

_**Yugi: **_

_**Boy you should know what you're falling for**_

_**Baby, do you dare to do this?**_

_**Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse**_

_**Yugi & Jaden: **_

_**(Hey) Are you ready for, ready for?**_

_**(Hey) A perfect storm, perfect storm?**_

_**(Hey, Hey) 'Cause once you're mine, once you're mine**_

_**(Hey-Hey-Hey-Hey-Hey) There's no going back**_

_**Letting their veils hide their faces, they slowly got onto their knees while having their hands pressed together and did more poses, causing the girls to nearly awe at their elegance.**_

_**Jaden: **_

_**Mark my words**_

_**Yugi: **_

_**This love will make you levitate**_

_**Jaden: **_

_**Like a bird**_

_**Yugi: **_

_**Like a bird without a cage**_

_**Jaden: **_

_**We're down to earth**_

_**Yugi: **_

_**If you choose to walk away, don't walk away**_

_**Yugi brought his right hand out for the next lyric, while Jaden did the same, but with his left hand.**_

_**It's in the palm of your hand now, Baby**_

_**It's a yes or a no-no maybe**_

_**Jaden: **_

_**So just be sure,**_

_**Yugi: **_

_**Before you give it up to me**_

_**Up to me, give it up to me**_

_**So you wanna play with magic?**_

_**Jaden doing the background voices again as Yugi keeps on singing. They slowly rose up and spun around each other, stopping as Yugi pressed his right hand against Jaden's right hand, and they both walked around in a circle.**_

_**Boy you should know what you're falling for**_

_**Baby, do you dare to do this?**_

_**Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse**_

_**Yugi & Jaden: **_

_**(Hey) Are you ready for, ready for?**_

_**(Hey) A perfect storm, perfect storm?**_

_**(Hey, Hey) 'Cause once you're mine, once you're mine**_

_**(Hey-Hey-Hey-Hey-Hey) There's no going back**_

_**Their sharp gazes caused a few of the girls to nearly squeal in delight, while many were either blushing or too entranced in their dance.**_

_**Jaden: **_

_**Uh, she's a beast, I call her Karma**_

_**She eat your heart out, like Jeffrey Dahmer**_

_**Be careful, try not to lead her on**_

_**Shawty's heart was on steroids 'cause her love was so strong**_

_**You may fall in love when you meet her (Meet her)**_

_**If you get the chance you better keep her (Keep her)**_

_**She swears by it but if you break her heart**_

_**She turn cold as a freezer (Freezer)**_

_**That fairy tale ending with a knight in shining armor**_

_**She can be my Sleeping Beauty, I'm gon put her in a coma (Whoo!)**_

_**Damn I think I love her, Shawty so bad**_

_**I'm sprung and I don't care**_

_**She got me like a roller coaster turn the bedroom into a fair (A fair)**_

_**Her love is like a drug, I was tryna hit it and quit it**_

_**But Li'l Mama so dope I messed around and got addicted**_

_**Finishing his line, both Yugi and Jaden started to move faster as they continued to spun around and dance, surprising the girls to see they didn't look tired or out-of-breath at all. Tea was surprised to see them still dancing gracefully, while Alexis is shocked that their moves make them look more beautiful. **_

_**Yugi: **_

_**So you wanna play with magic?**_

_**Boy you should know what you're falling for (You should know)**_

_**Baby, do you dare to do this?**_

_**Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse (Like a dark horse)**_

_**Yugi & Jaden: **_

_**(Hey) Are you ready for, ready for? (Ready for?)**_

_**(Hey) A perfect storm, perfect storm? (A perfect storm?)**_

_**(Hey-Hey) 'Cause once you're mine, once you're mine (Oh, Oh-Oh)**_

_**(Hey-Hey-Hey-Hey-Hey) There's no going back**_

_**Doing one final spin, they went back to their previous position of standing side-by-side with their backs facing each other, but slowly crouched down with their hands pressed together while turning their heads to look at their audience, making the girls blush more at seeing their alluring gaze.**_

They hid their panting breaths behind their face veils, and sweat glistened on their foreheads and bodies as they waited for the harem girls to say something. Suddenly, Tea and Alexis both clapped, causing a few more girls to clap with them until everyone in the harem chambers clapped loudly while smiling real big. Yugi breathed out a sigh of relief. They loved their performance. It's a good thing he and Jaden learned how to belly dance along with other styles of Egyptian dancing from some videos they watched on the Internet.

"That was amazing!"

"I had no idea you two would be so good at dancing!"

"You must teach me how to dance like you!"

"Please be our teachers!"

"I'm also good with private lessons!"

Yugi and Jaden stood up as the girls started crowding around them, causing their faces to burn up. It didn't help that they're still wearing the revealing Egyptian harem outfits, but the dresses the women were wearing show off a little of their cleavage. They had to close their eyes and look away, while making sure the women aren't touching them.

Seeing how uncomfortable their friends looked, Alexis loudly clapped her hands together. "Alright, ladies. We should give them some space. I believe they would like to take a break after that wonderful performance."

Tea nodded. "She's right. Give them some room to breathe, please."

The harem girls let out huge awwws, but did what they were told and dispersed from the crowd, giving Yugi and Jaden room to breathe. Now that they can think and breathe normally, they can finally get out of these harem outfits and go back to their old ones.

More specifically, their regular Egyptian outfits.

Suddenly, they heard someone knocking on their doors. Alexis excused herself and left to see who it is. A few minutes later, she came back out. "Yugi. Jaden. You two must hide immediately. The pharaohs discovered your escape and sent all the guards to search everywhere for you two. They're bringing one guard and female servant here to inspect the room when I told them I haven't seen you two." She then looked at Tea. "Take them to the secret room now!"

"On it!" Tea replied, grabbing Yugi and Jaden's arms and dragging them over to a hidden door. She opened the door, shoved them inside, and closed it while covering the door with a vase filled with so many flowers that can conceal anything.

After doing that, she heard footsteps and quickly went to her friend's side as they both bowed to the guard and female servant who entered the chambers. As the harem women also bowed down, they made sure none of them saw what they hid behind the plant.

Meanwhile, Yugi and Jaden covered their mouths while buried in clothing. The room they were shoved in is actually a closet, filled with many belly-dancing outfits and accessories. As they pressed their ear against the door, they heard soft noises. They waited inside, making sure not to make any noise that can gain attention from the outside.

After what felt like hours, the door opened and Tea dragged them out. Then, the harem girls changed them out of their outfits and back into their original Egyptian outfits.

"They're gone for now. However, you two should quickly leave the chambers before they come back," Alexis told them. "I don't know how we can sneak you two back into your rooms, but we won't be able to assist you."

"But why not?" Jaden asked, in disbelief at what she said.

"If they suspect us of hiding you two, we'll be punished badly. We don't want to face the wrath of an angry pharaoh, let alone two," Tea sadly sighed. "All we can do is sneak you out of the chambers and to another location. But after that, we need to go back to our posts. But I'm sure our kings won't be too mad at you if you go back to your rooms and surrender yourselves."

Yugi shook his head. "Not when they're mad. Since our decoys were discovered, they're obviously not in a good mood. I think Jaden and I will hide in the garden. They'll never find us there."

"Luckily for you two, the garden is nearby. We'll guide you both there," Alexis beckoned them to follow.

Saying goodbye to the rest of the harem women, they quickly left the chambers and followed Tea and Alexis down another hallway where they found the exit. Parting the transparent curtains covering the entryway, they shielded their eyes, as everything became brighter thanks to the sun.

The garden is filled with greenery, ranging from trees, bushes, grass, and plants. A round pond resided at the center of the garden, and there were many flowers that had lotuses, roses, lilies, and so much more. As they gazed at the garden in awe, they snapped out of it when the girls tapped their shoulders.

"Alexis and I must leave now and go back to our duties. You two will be fine, right?" Tea asked, her face filled with worry.

"We will be," Yugi nodded and smiled at her. "Thank you for helping us and not telling them you saw us. If Jaden and I do get caught, we'll take whatever punishment the pharaohs will give us."

"Let us know if everything goes well. But next time, don't sneak out without having someone escort you to your destination," Alexis sighed, giving them a small smile.

"We'll remember that," Jaden replied.

The girls waved goodbye to them and quickly left, as the boys waved at them and quickly went deep inside the garden and hid from sight. It didn't look like there were any guards or servants around here. Plus, they haven't seen any of the guardians, making them sigh in relief. Avoiding them is a lot more difficult than they can imagine.

"This is definitely Yubel-nee's dream garden," Jaden looked around.

"Same with grandpa's," Yugi said. "Every palace has a private garden for their kings and queens. However, only the rulers and those they trust know of the garden's true beauty. Everyone else don't know about it since its well hidden."

"How do you know that?"

"A lot of Egyptians tend to make every garden their own dream garden."

"I can see why. This place is really cool!"

"Keep your voice down, Jaden. We don't want to get caught."

"Sorry. I forgot."

Walking on the soft grass, they heard soft meowing coming from near a tree. Getting closer to the sound, they looked behind it and Yugi's eyes lit up in excitement. "Awww, there are kittens here."

A white cat, whom they figured out is the mama cat, is laying down under the tree's shade while watching her 4 kittens play with one another. Each of the kittens resemble their mother, but a couple of them have different eye colors.

One of the kittens, who has violet eyes, mewed after seeing Yugi. Cautiously appearing from his hiding spot with Jaden, the mama cat saw him, but let him go near her kittens after sensing no hostility from the boys. Yugi smiled, sitting down on the grass cross-legged as the kitten with violet eyes trotted over to him while meowing.

Jaden sat down next to him, as another kitten with brown eyes walked over to him and touched his leg with its paws. He picked up the kitten and stroked its back, causing the kitten to let out some purrs while snuggling against him. This action caused him to smile. "I can see why in Egypt, cats are considered sacred to them."

"They are said to be the descendants of Bastet, the goddess of protection and cats. She is said to be very powerful, and its wise not to anger her," Yugi explained, while petting the violet-eyed kitten who's resting on his lap. "Plus, all animals are cute so they all relate to a powerful, ancient deity."

"That would explain Pharaoh."

"The cat?"

"Yup! He and his people are related to the cat goddess."

"You got it."

A couple more kittens got onto their laps, snuggling against them while cuddling with their siblings. Stroking their heads, they felt a breeze blow against them. To them, it felt nice since they're still not use to the Egyptian heat.

As they played with the kittens, the mother cat meowed. Soon, the kittens got off of their laps and went over to their mother, who lied down and started nursing them. Yugi and Jaden quickly got up and went over to another part of the garden, giving the mama cat and her kittens privacy.

"This place feels like paradise," Jaden commented.

"I agree. The grass feels soft, the greenery is amazing, and the atmosphere feels so light," Yugi happily sighed. "I hope we can come here more often."

"If they don't ground us again," Jaden shivered. "You think they're still looking for us?"

"I'm sure they are. I'm more scared of their wrath," Yugi gulped. "Angering a pharaoh is something no one should ever do. Its like angering one of the gods."

"I guess sneaking out of our rooms wasn't a good idea."

"You don't say?"

Suddenly, a loud rumble emitted from Jaden. Looking down at his stomach, he rubbed his belly. "Speaking of which, I need food. That performance we did made me hungry."

Yugi looked at the sky. "It should be close to lunchtime. However, our lunchboxes are in our bags, and they're in our rooms. How are we gonna sneak back in without getting caught?"

"We're not. We're gonna sneak inside the kitchen and make something."

"Pardon?"

* * *

"Well, what do you know? The kitchen is empty!"

"That's odd. Where are the cooks?"

"Maybe on vacation?"

"I doubt it. But are you sure we should come in here? Maybe we should go back to our rooms. What if someone comes and sees us?"

"Not without making something. I wanna make sure I still remember Yubel's recipe."

"You're actually gonna cook?"

"Yup! And you're gonna also cook with me!"

"Jaden, I don't think it's a good idea," Yugi replied, folding his arms over his chest. "Someone will know we're here and-

Jaden cut him off. "Remember when Atem said we can use the kitchen to cook if we want to?"

Yugi nodded. "I remember him saying that."

"He even said he'll inform the chefs that we have permission to use the kitchen," Jaden grinned, getting out some ingredients. "Since we have that permission, lets start cooking!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the guards and servants are searching everywhere for their missing guests. The guardians blocked all the exit-ways so they wouldn't leave the palace, and they even released their Ka spirits to aid them in the search.

They continued searching every room for hours, but no such luck. However, they won't give up because if they did, then they'll have to face their kings' frustration. And that is something no one wants to go through.

"Why can't that necklace tell us where they are!?" Abidos groaned in frustration. "We've been searching for hours!"

"The Millennium necklace can only give us visions when danger approaches," Atem massaged his forehead. "Overusing it is dangerous. We mustn't toy on a Millennium item."

"Then someone better give us a clue soon! I'm almost losing my patience!"

"Calm down! The guardians sent their Ka spirits to search the whole palace. They will find them."

"And when that happens, Jaden will never leave my room!"

"Neither will Yugi. However, we still need to come up with a proper punishment for them so they'll remember to never disobey our rules again!"

"I already have one in mind for Jaden. He will-

"My lords! They've been found!" a guard rushed over to them.

"Where are they?" Atem commanded.

"T-They're in the kitchen, sir!" the guard nearly trembled from his raging stare. "O-One of the cooks is also with them to keep them company."

"What are you waiting for!? Take us to them now!" Abidos shouted.

"Y-Yes sir!"

The guard guided them over to the kitchen area, where they went through the entrance and found Yugi and Jaden standing near one of their female chefs named Dorothy, who wore a long pink dress with a white apron over it, and her braided brown hair is slung over her right shoulder. She held a plate that was filled with Ta'amiya covered in sauce, which is one of Atem's favorite foods.

"My kings, before you scold them for sneaking out, they cooked these yummy Ta'amiyas and made plenty for all of us. You should at least try one," Dorothy gently smiled at them with her eyes closed.

Atem looked at the food, and then sighed. "Bring them to mine and Abidos's rooms. The first thing we need to do is bring our guests back to their rooms." He then glanced over at Yugi, who nearly flinched from his gaze. "Yugi, come over here right now."

"H-Hold on! I made Yugi sneak out of the room with me! Don't be angry with him! Be angry with me! I'll accept whatever punishment-

"Jaden!" Abidos glared at him, causing him to flinch and close his mouth. "Do not argue with a pharaoh! That's an order!"

Gulping at his furious gaze, he slowly nodded his head. Dorothy looked at him with worry. She wanted to reprimand Abidos for scaring Jaden, but she couldn't. Its wise not to talk back against the pharaoh, unless they want to have a visit with the lions or crocodiles.

"As I was saying, come over here right now, Yugi. We'll be having a long talk on why you must follow my rules," Atem ordered while frowning.

Seeing how serious he is, Yugi had no choice but to slowly go over to Atem. He noticed Jaden trying to stop him, but Abidos's glare prevented him from moving. The pharaohs are very angry, and Yugi knows why. He and Jaden were supposed to stay in their rooms, but they didn't. They snuck out, and it made them mad. And now, they must face the consequences for their actions.

As he got closer to Atem, he nearly gasped as he felt him grab his arm and pulled him closer to his body, flinching at how tight his grip is. He's definitely a strong pharaoh, and he could feel his face heating up as he felt Atem's strong muscles against his body.

"Abidos, go take Jaden to your room. I'll take Yugi to my room," Atem looked at Abidos, who nodded. He then looked at Dorothy. "Resume your duties in the kitchen, and don't forget to bring the home-cooked ta'amiyas to both of our rooms."

"As you wish, pharaoh," Dorothy bowed her head.

"Guards, go back to your post!"

"Yes sir!"

A small squeak escaped from Yugi's lips as he felt himself being dragged out of the kitchen, turning his head to look at Jaden's worried look along with Dorothy's. He was glad she didn't tell anyone about them being in the kitchen, but sadly, one of the other chefs recognized them and left to inform their kings. He and Jaden should've been more careful.

Walking down the long hallway felt like forever, but he and Atem stopped at a door. Pushing the doors open, he dragged him inside and shut the door behind them. Yugi noticed the room is a whole lot bigger, and most of the furniture looked like royalty. He's actually in Atem's room, and he could tell since he could see a huge, canopy bed in velvet sheets, pillows, blankets, and a transparent curtain to cover from all angles.

He yelped as he was dragged closer to the bed, and shoved onto it. Landing facedown on the soft mattress, he quickly turned around and trembled while crawling back on all fours. Atem's crimson eyes were burning in anger, but there were other emotions running through them: rage, aggravation, worry, disbelief, and he could see a bit of hurt as well.

Yugi knew why he's feeling this way. He broke one of his rules, and now must face the consequences. Even though Jaden said he would take the blame, it still won't work. They'll both be equally punished since they didn't listen.

Not only that, they even worried Atem and Abidos, along with everyone else.

He doesn't know what type of punishment he will receive, but he's hoping Atem would be lenient on him. After all, they didn't leave the palace walls, but stayed within. Plus, no one got hurt. However, everyone got worried for them and wanted to make sure he and Jaden didn't get hurt or kidnapped.

Before Atem could open his mouth, Yugi beat him to it. "I-I'm sorry!"

Surprised at his exclamation, Yugi continued while bowing down on his hands and knees, his head touching the mattress. "W-We broke one of your rules! We were supposed to have someone with us if we leave our rooms, but we didn't! We snuck out of there and made you think our teddy bears were us sleeping and-

He felt someone grabbing his shoulders, and pushing him back on the bed. Feeling his back hit against the mattress, he looked up and saw Atem hovering above him, his scarlet eyes boring into his violet eyes. Atem's forearms were placed on either side of Yugi's head, and his legs were lying on Yugi's legs. He shivered as he felt Atem's warm breath blew against his face.

"Yugi," Atem said in his husky, baritone voice. "Why would you even sneak out when you knew you're still grounded? I even gave you two options, and you chose to be grounded." He leaned in closer, his lips hovering near his ear. "But now, you chose to be naughty and disobey me. You do know what would happen if you disobey an order from your pharaoh, right?"

Biting his bottom lip to stop himself from moaning at Atem's breath tickling his ear, Yugi nodded and turned his head to look at the wall. Anywhere but Atem's face would be better. He doesn't want Atem to see his blushing face.

A hand gripped his chin, making him turn his head to look back at the pharaoh. He could feel his face heating up when he noticed Atem's lips were close to his. If one of them moved an inch, they would both be kissing. Would he really lose his first kiss to a man, who is also a powerful Egyptian pharaoh that is incredibly sexy and- Wait! Where did that thought come from!?

A deep chuckle escaped from Atem's lips, removing his hand from Yugi's chin as he gave him a playful smirk. "Tell me, have you ever been kissed by a pharaoh?"

"H-Huh?" Yugi squeaked out, causing Atem to chuckle more.

"Do you want me to kiss you? They say my lips are soft as the petal of a rose~," he teased, stroking his cheek with his thumb.

Yugi could swear that if steam would come out of his ears, it would definitely happen. He felt his whole face heating up, including his body. It didn't help that the pharaoh's body is laying on Yugi's, but Yugi could feel how muscular Atem is. Plus, the position they were in felt awkward. However, Atem wouldn't care and just do whatever he wants to Yugi's body. But instead, he's only laying on him.

Atem cleared his throat, breaking Yugi out of his thoughts. "To get my kiss, you'll have to wait until tonight. Because from now on, you'll be staying in my room while your friend stays in Abidos's room. But if you want more than just a kiss from us, then you can entertain us before we bed~." He winked at him, making Yugi blush more. "Also, we'll be choosing what you will wear at night~."

"… H-Heh!?"

"You heard me. Plus, you cannot say no to my orders," Atem bopped his nose, rolling over to lie next to him. "Any questions?"

"W-What do you-

"Excellent!" Atem sit up, raising one leg up to his knee and resting his forearm on it. "Since Dorothy will bring the homemade Ta'amiyas you and Jaden made, we'll eat them together. I want to taste your homemade cooking."

Yugi didn't know how much he was blushing, but he shook his head to get rid of it. "F-Forget about the falafels! I am not gonna entertain you at night! I have too much self-respect!"

Atem shrugged his shoulders. "If you say so. But pretty soon, you'll change your mind. No can resist a pharaoh's charm." He ran his hand through his spiky hair. "And I never let anyone entertain me. I only pick certain people I like to do that. Since you're resisting me, then I'll find a way to win over your heart, soul, mind, and body."

Yugi quickly sit up, scooting away from him. "Sorry Atem, but it'll be impossible. Jaden and I aren't gonna stay here for that long. He and I have to go back to the future. Our families are probably worried sick about us."

"I know, but it would be nice if you two stayed here forever. Your presence is comforting, and the atmosphere feels much lighter. You two even provided humor in the palace."

"Humor?"

"The time you two ran away from Crowler, and the children Ka spirits pummeled him. We all enjoyed seeing that scene."

"I didn't know you have a sense of humor."

"I prefer entertainment. But yes, I sometimes do have a sense of humor."

"You're an odd pharaoh, Atem."

"And you're a mystery, little one."

"Little one?"

"My nickname for you."

"Me and Jaden are the same height. We're not little."

"I can call you little one. No one else can."

Before Yugi could retort, they heard a knock at the door. Atem got up and hurried over to the door, unlocking it and leave the door ajar to see whom it is. Yugi couldn't hear what they're saying, but Atem held something in his hand and closed the door.

Atem turned around and went back to the bed, sitting down while placing the plate of Ta'amiyas on the bed. "Now then, time to eat." Picking up a piece with his finger, he placed it in his mouth and chewed on it. Atem could feel the warmth and soft taste of the Ta'amiya, along with the flavors exploding in his mouth. After he finished chewing and swallowed it, he looked at Yugi. "Yugi?"

"Y-Yes?"

"You and Jaden made them, correct?"

"W-We did. We also made sure to clean up after making them and-

Whatever he was about to say got cut off when he felt something pressed against his mouth. His eyes widened in shock, feeling Atem's lips pressed against his own. Gasping, this gave Atem a chance to deepen the kiss, placing his hands on his cheeks while moving his lips against Yugi's.

Yugi's cheeks started to turn red, and he didn't realize his hands were pressed against Atem's shoulders. But before he could push him off, Atem ended the kiss, smirking as he leaned back and licked his own lips. "However, making me yummy Ta'amiyas would also mean you'll get my kiss. I have never eaten anything so delicious like these before. You must teach me the recipe in making them."

Yugi couldn't speak, as he was still panting from the kiss. The pharaoh kissed him. Atem kissed him on the lips, and it was his first kiss. He lost it to a man: a man who is considered a god to his kingdom!

He kissed a man, and he liked it!

* * *

**What did you all think? Did you like the small fluff happening between Atem and Yugi? If you want some fluff between Abidos and Jaden, wait until the next chapter! Please review this story!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you all liked the last chapter! But uh-oh, it looks like Yugi and Jaden are in serious trouble for disobeying Atem and Abidos. We all know what their punishments would be, but lets see what Abidos is gonna do to Jaden. Hope you all like it!**

* * *

Jaden could feel himself trembling in fear as he continued to see Abidos pacing back and forth in front of him. He wouldn't stop pacing for quite a while, and he couldn't ask him to stop since he still looked angry. Well, more like furious.

After Atem dragged Yugi away, Abidos dragged Jaden over to his bedroom and locked themselves in. He had a strong grip on Jaden, and it was nearly hurting him. Luckily, he noticed and released him, but not before pushing him on the bed.

He landed facedown on the huge soft bed, and quickly turned around to see Abidos breathing heavily through his nostrils in anger. He looked like a raging bull ready to pounce, and Jaden felt scared. Is Abidos going to hurt him? Would he have him fed to the crocodiles? Or worse, be forced to entertain him and sleep with him?

Luckily, Abidos didn't pounce on him. Instead, he turned around and started pacing back and forth while grumbling to himself. He couldn't hear what he's saying, but his words sounded foreign. It could be ancient Egyptian. He was also messing with his Egyptian headwear, rubbing it like it was his own hair.

Jaden was glad that Abidos didn't attack him, but he could tell this isn't over yet. He'll be getting a huge scolding for sneaking out, and whatever punishment he has for him is something he'll definitely not like. Hopefully, Yugi won't get punished since Jaden was the one who suggested they sneak out of their room while they were grounded.

Gulping, Jaden rose up and sat on the bed. "A-Abidos. I-I think that's enough pacing-

He stopped and placed his hand up, causing Jaden to close his mouth. Hearing him taking huge and heavy breaths, he then turned around. Folding his arms over his chest, his face made him look stern and fierce, just like a powerful pharaoh. "I'm very disappointed in you, Jaden."

Jaden flinched as he continued. "What were you even thinking that sneaking out of your rooms while grounded is a good idea!? I told you that you must have a guard or servant with you if you left the room! But did you listen!? No you did not! Instead, you chose to disobey my orders and dragged your friend into this mess!" His violet eyes were filled with rage as he continued to glare at Jaden. "You were lucky we found you two in the kitchen with our chef Dorothy! If you were somewhere else, you could've been kidnapped or killed by an enemy or assassin wanting to target my cousin and me! And it would've been too late to rescue you two from danger!"

Breathing heavily, he pinched the bridge of his nose and took some steady breaths. Then, he removed his hand and looked at Jaden. "You must be aware of your surroundings and this era, Jaden. It's different from your era. As pharaohs, we must be safe from danger and not get killed in order to continue our bloodline. But if you and your friend had gotten hurt or murdered, Atem and I would never forgive ourselves. Please don't ever disobey me again, Jaden. I don't want to lose you."

Gently grabbing his upper arm to help him stand up, Abidos pulled Jaden into his arms and hugged him tightly while burying his face on his shoulder. Startled by what he did, Jaden slowly relaxed and returned the hug. Abidos was right. He shouldn't have disobeyed him. He didn't mean to worry him or anyone at all. All he wanted is to explore the palace and learn more about its history.

However, there are the pros and cons of visiting Ancient Egypt. Besides the buildings, artifacts, jewelry, and supplies, they must be careful to not get sick or injured. They especially cannot die either. No one knows about him and Yugi staying in the palace, so they both need to stay hidden and out of sight. To do that, they need to be extra cautious.

"Abidos, I'm really sorry," he softly whispered, resting his head against his shoulder.

"I know, Jaden. But promise me that you will never do anything reckless like that ever again," Abidos whispered back, tightening his grip on him.

"I swear I won't. I didn't mean to scare anyone like that."

"Just please don't disobey me again."

"I promise I'll follow your rules. I won't drag Yugi into helping me break them."

"Good boy. And don't worry; Yugi won't get severely punished for your actions. My cousin will decide a light punishment for him."

"That's good to hear. So, what is my punishment? Do I need to clean your room? Clean after the animals? Trim the hedges? Do everyone's laundry? Wash an old person's back-

He yelped as he got pushed and fell on the bed, squeaking as Abidos hovered above him. His face started to heat up as he felt him lying on his body, his face inches away from his face. "W-What are you doing?"

A sly smirk formed on his face. "We'll be discussing your punishment, Jaden~ From now on, you'll be staying in my room and sleep on the same bed with me~"

"J-Just sleep? N-Nothing bad?"

"Oh heavens no~ I would never force myself on you~ But you mustn't be scared at all~ You should be flattered that you would be staying in a pharaoh's room~ I never let anyone share my bed~"

"N-Not even the harem girls?"

Abidos arched his eyebrow. "They only entertain me. But Jaden, how do you know about our harem?"

"… Lucky guess?"

He studied his face, noticing it was nearly sweating. "You and your friend went to the Harem Quarters, didn't you?"

"T-That's not it at all!" Jaden nervously chuckled while struggling to get out of his grip. "W-We actually went to the gardens and played with some kittens! W-We even met the mama cat there!"

"You're lying, Jaden. Did any of the harem girls touched you or tried to entertain you?"

"W-Whoa! No way! They respected us and we respected them! Yugi and I are gentlemen! I swear!"

Abidos studied him again, his eyes narrowing. "Tell me what you and your friend did in the Harem Quarters, and no lying to me."

"N-Nothing happened, I swear! We only talked to them! After that, we left after they told us where to go for the gardens and- Gah!"

Jaden shivered as he felt a hand placed on his thigh. He closed his mouth to prevent himself from whimpering as he felt Abidos's hand slowly caressing it. "Like I said, do not lie to me."

"I-It's the whole truth! I swear I'm not lying!"

"Are you sure?~"

"R-Really sure!"

"You're stuttering~ You're obviously lying to me~" his smirk widened as his hand went close to Jaden's inner thigh. "Just tell me the truth, Jaden. If you keep on lying, then I won't stop~"

Rubbing his inner thigh under his shendyt, Jaden covered his mouth and turned his head while closing his eyes. He could feel his face heating up from embarrassment, along with something else tingling down in his forbidden area. Why would a pharaoh, especially a male like Abidos, touch him near his private area?

Yubel once told him that couples, especially men and women, do that to each other a lot because they trust one another. As long as they don't go too far, then their relationship is strong and stable. However, Jaden is way too shy to do that and he had never been in a relationship before. But this time is different. A man is touching him, and it's someone he trusts and feels safe around.

Suddenly, he gasped as both of his wrists were pinned above his head, realizing that Abidos is using his left hand to hold his wrists down while his right hand is now resting on Jaden's stomach. His eyes stared into Abidos's violet eyes, getting lost in them.

While lost in his gaze, he didn't notice Abidos's face moving closer to his until his lips were hovering next to his ear. "Jaden~…" He shivered more as he felt his warm breath whispering softly, but seductively. "Please tell me what you and your friend did in the Harem Quarters~…"

A small whimper escaped from his lips as he felt Abidos stuck his hand in his top, stroking his stomach. "Tell me… Or I will go further…"

Feeling his hand stroking his abs and over to his chest, he squeaked as he felt fingers touching his pink buds. Biting his lip to stop himself from moaning, Jaden looked at Abidos. "W-We were dressed up in harem outfits!"

Abidos stopped his touch, staring at Jaden as he continued to speak. "A-After they dressed us up and gave us a makeover, we did a small Egyptian dance for them. T-They were surprised at how well we danced and wanted us to teach them. T-Then, we heard someone knocking so Yugi and I quickly changed and got out of there! W-We were able to find the garden where we relaxed and-

"That's quite enough," Abidos said, causing Jaden to close his mouth. "I'm glad you finally told me the truth. It wasn't too hard, Jaden."

"Y-You were violating me!"

"I had to get the truth out of you, and it worked," his lips turned into a small grin. "Did my touch arouse you?"

Feeling his face heating up again, Jaden turned his head to avoid looking at Abidos. There was no way he would answer his question. Jaden Yuki is not a pervert. He's a gentleman who loves dueling and fried shrimp. He cannot like being touched. It feels wrong and sinful.

A hand gently grabbed his chin, making him turn his head to its original position. Abidos soon got closer, nearly brushing his lips against Jaden's lips. "Jaden… Have you ever been kissed before?..."

Jaden could swear steam is escaping out of his ears, but he can't tell since he's too busy remembering what Abidos had said. He knew Abidos is asking if he had ever kissed someone on the lips before, and the answer is no. He never went out on a date, and he had never fallen in love before. He's not even in a relationship since he's busy with school and dueling.

"I'll take that as a no~" Abidos chuckled. "Would you like me to kiss you?~"

Freezing up, Jaden could feel his mind going haywire. One part of his mind is telling him to kick Abidos off of him and escape from this room, while the other part is telling him to let him get kissed and touch him. And Abidos sounded serious on his statement. There's no lie in his eyes at all.

His breath hitched as he felt Abidos brush his lips against his ear. "A pharaoh's lips taste sweet like honey~ Would you like to taste my lips and feel them against yours?~"

Okay, now he should make up his mind before it happens. On one hand, he can accept the kiss and see if he does taste like honey. On the other hand, he can refuse and find a different way to make the situation less awkward. But what would he choose: a kiss or no kiss?

Biting his bottom lip, he slowly nodded as red hues appeared on his cheeks. Smiling triumphantly at his answer, Abidos leaned in and kissed him. Jaden's eyes widened, but then slowly relaxed as he closed his eyes and savored the kiss. Abidos does taste like honey, and his lips were so warm and soft. He didn't even realize that Abidos no longer pinned his arms above his head, so Jaden was able to wrap his arms around his neck.

This must be what a first kiss is like. He can understand why a lot of girls would talk about saving their first kiss for their special person, because having one with the person they like feels amazing. Its like there is no one around them except for themselves, and nothing could ever separate them.

Jaden felt like he was drunk in lust as his lips synchronized with Abidos's lips. He could feel a tongue going into his mouth, and he opened his mouth more for access as both of their tongues danced with each other. To him, this feels amazing.

However, it had to end as Abidos parted to let him breathe. Jaden didn't even realize he was so out of breath until he panted heavily to regain oxygen back into his lungs. How long have they kissed? Is it still daylight outside? Did anyone knock while they were kissing?

As he continued to pant, he felt Abidos's lips brush against the corner of his lips, and moving down all the way to his neck. Shivering at his feather-like touch, he then felt Abidos moving his lips back over to Jaden's ear. "Did you enjoy that kiss?~"

Slowly nodding his head while still in a lusty haze, he could feel him caressing his sides as Abidos let out a husky chuckle. "Would you like to be kissed more?~ We can do it again at night before we slumber~"

Nodding again, another chuckle escaped from Abidos. "If you want more than just a kiss, you must entertain me~ I want to see your dancing along with your harem outfit~ If you do that for me here in our room tonight, I'll show you what pure heaven is like~"

"H-Heaven?" Jaden whispered.

"Not just heaven, but the celestial stars and moon~ By giving me your heart, mind, body, and spirit, I'll make sure you experience pure heaven everyday at night as we bed~"

"T-That sounds nice," Jaden happily sighed. "I-I'll do my best to earn it."

"Excellent!~" Abidos pecked his cheek while smiling at him. "I'll tell the servants to go get the harem outfit the harem girls had you wear at their chambers, and you will entertain me with a traditional Egyptian dance."

"… Wait… What am I gonna do?..."

* * *

Evening time had soon approached, which meant dinnertime is coming real soon. All the cooks had been busy making a delicious meal for their kings, while the servants are preparing the table with utensils, plates, cups, and many others.

The guards are busy keeping an eye out on any danger, while the guardians are focusing on their mission to figure out how to send Yugi and Jaden back to their era. The scholars are also helping them, but its taking a while to find anything in the papyrus.

Meanwhile, Yugi is busy looking at his reflection in the pond while sitting down on the grass. After they finished eating the Ta'amiyas, Atem decided they should go to the private garden. Not wanting to disobey him again, Yugi agreed to it as Atem lead him out of the room and over to the gardens.

It was just like the other garden, but this one is a lot more beautiful and peaceful. There were a lot of flowers, along with a small pond to play in. A huge tree stood in the middle, providing enough shade to cover them from the heat.

They mostly sat on the grass and let themselves enjoy the beauty and silence of nature. However, they did made some small talk, mostly about their hobbies and interests, along with what types of games they like to play.

Before they could talk about what their favorite type of games are, Mahado came to the gardens and told Atem he was needed by the rest of the guardians. Knowing what its about, Atem excused himself and told Yugi to stay in the garden and wait for him. He then patted his head and got up to leave the gardens with Mahado.

For now, Yugi is busy staring at his reflection. Before, he was a regular high school boy who is ready to finish school. But now, he's an important guest in the palace who somehow ended up in ancient Egypt and became Atem's precious person. He even lost his first kiss to him.

The memory of Atem's lips kissing Yugi's lips caused his cheeks to heat up, making him touch his own lips with his fingers. "They were definitely soft as a rose's petal."

"Yugi!"

Turning his head, he quickly got up. "Jaden!?"

Jaden sprinted over and pounced on him, giving him a huge bear hug as tears leaked from the corner of his eyes.. "You're alive! Thank god you survived Atem's punishment!"

Yugi regained his balance, hugging him back. "I cannot disobey Atem nor leave the room without him, a servant, or a guard. Sadly, I have to stay in his room from now on. I'm guessing Abidos told you the same thing?"

Jaden broke the hug and nodded. "I have to stay in his room from now on. If I break one of his rules again, his punishment for me will be harsher." His cheeks puffed up in a pout. "He even made me feed him the Ta'amiyas we made and only let me eat them if he fed me! I'm not a baby who needs to be fed! I can feed myself!"

"But you still let him feed you because you were hungry."

"Exactly! Which still isn't fair!"

"Did he do anything else to you?"

The memory of Abidos kissing him caused Jaden's cheeks to turn pink. "H-He did gave me a harsh scolding, and made me promise him to never break his rules ever again. He didn't want me to get hurt if I ever disobey him again."

"Atem also scolded me, so I apologized and told him it wouldn't happen again. Luckily, he believed me and didn't punish me harshly," Yugi's cheeks started to blush. "However, he and I will be sleeping on the same bed together every night in his room, but we won't do anything bad besides sleeping."

"S-Same with me and Abidos. H-However, I also gotta do something else for him at night before we sleep."

"Like what? Is it good or bad?"

"I-I'm not really sure, but it's kinda embarrassing."

"What exactly did Abidos told you to do for him?"

Before Jaden could open his mouth, a loud voice interrupted them.

"Hey Yugi! Are you there!?"

"Sarge! Report to us this instant!"

They looked over to see their guard friends Tristan and Hassleberry. Yugi waved at them. "We're right here!"

"Great!" Tristan smiled. "Follow us to the dining area! Supper time has now approached!"

"Already?" Yugi looked at the sky. "I had no idea time would go by fast."

"That's right! Now you and sergeant must come with us right away!" Hassleberry explained. "The kings are waiting for you two!"

"Right now?" Jaden asked.

"Yup! Now come along!"

Not wanting to disobey, Yugi and Jaden followed their guard friends out of the private gardens and down the long hallway. Pretty soon, they made it to the dining area where Atem and Abidos are already at their seats, waiting for their arrival.

"Thank you for bringing them here. You two can go back to your posts," Atem replied.

"Yes sir!" Tristan and Hassleberry saluted and left the room.

Abidos waved his hand over. "Come now. You two can sit over here next to us."

Before Yugi could take a step, Jaden stopped him. "C-Could you give me and Yugi 5 more minutes? I really need to tell him something involving our homework!"

"Our homework?" Yugi asked, surprised that Jaden would want to wait before eating.

"Whatever you two want to discuss, you can do that here. If it involves the Great Pyramids of Giza, we can tell you more about it," Atem explained.

Abidos nodded. "He's right. No need to be shy. We'll be happy to provide you with any information you need."

"T-Thanks, but this is a different topic related to our health class!" Jaden nearly stuttered. "A-And it's a private topic that I cannot say to anyone except for Yugi!"

"Is it serious, Jaden?" Yugi asked him.

Jaden rapidly nodded. "Extremely serious! You two can go ahead and start eating without us! We'll be just talking about it behind the vase!"

He quickly dragged Yugi over to a huge vase and hid behind it with him, making them both crouch down with their legs pressed together and ignoring the confused looks sent to them by everyone. Knowing it was something serious, Yugi looked around to make sure no one would listen and looked back at Jaden. "So what is it?"

Jaden shushed him, and quietly spoke in a low whisper. "We gotta keep it down. We don't want anyone to hear our conversation."

Yugi nodded and whispered back. "Okay, but why behind the vase? We could've discussed this outside the dining room."

"They probably would've said no, so the vase is the best option. But anyways, I need you to promise me not to freak out once I tell you what I need to do for Abidos."

"Let me guess? Its bad?"

"And embarrassing. I also need your help with it."

"Tell me what it is."

Jaden gulped, and sheepishly whispered. "Don't get mad, but he made me tell him that we stumbled upon the Harem Chambers and were forced to wear those outfits the harem women made us wear, along with the dance we did for them."

Yugi silently gasped and whispered furiously. "You did what?!"

"I did not tell him about Alexis and Tea being there, so they're safe!"

"Good! We do not want to get them into trouble!"

"Anyways, after I told him about it, he suddenly kissed me and-

"Wait! He kissed you!?"

"Yeah, and I don't know why, but it felt nice. But anyways, I don't know what happened but I somehow agreed to entertain him at night because he wanted to show me what pure heaven is like. He was talking about showing me the celestial stars and moon, and I said yes to him."

"Jaden! You do realize it means you agree to sleep with him!?"

"I know, but there's also another thing."

"Which is?"

"I told him that I could mostly dance when you and I dance together as we sing. He decided that you and I would entertain both him and Atem at their private chambers tonight. They'll also have us wear the same harem outfits we wore today and do a private dance just for them."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Yugi shouted in disbelief, quickly standing up from their hiding spot. "HAVE YOU GONE MAD, JADEN!?"

"Pretty please!?" Jaden also got up while giving him a pleading look. "I can't do this alone!"

"WHY DID YOU TELL HIM THAT?! YOU COULD'VE JUST SAID NO!"

"IT WAS TOO LATE FOR ME! PLEASE, YUGI!? JUST HELP ME!"

"NO WAY, JADEN! I AM NOT DOING THAT! I REFUSE!"

"BUT YOU CAN'T! I'M TOO NERVOUS DOING IT ALONE! PLEASE KEEP ME COMPANY!"

"MY ANSWER IS NO! I'M SORRY JADEN, BUT I CANNOT HELP YOU!"

"OH YES YOU ARE! AND DO YOU WANNA KNOW WHY!?"

"WHY!?"

"BECAUSE WHEN GRANDPA SOLOMON GOT THE CHICKEN POX, YOU MADE ME HELP YOU SPREAD CALAMINE LOTION ALL OVER THAT MAN!"

This caused Yugi to go silent, as Jaden panted while frowning. "Those pox were everywhere, bro. I still get nightmares about it."

"… You're a good friend, Jaden…"

"A great best friend who did you a favor. And now, you must do this favor for me."

A small sigh escaped from Yugi's lips. "Oh all right! I'll help you!"

Jaden whooped in joy as he pounced on Yugi and gave him a bear-crushing hug. "Thank you! Thank you! You're the most awesomest friend in the whole wide world! I promise to do a huge favor for you as long it doesn't involve chicken pox or calamine lotion!"

Yugi winced at how painful the hug is, but cracked a smile. "N-No problem, Jaden. N-Now please let go so I can breathe."

"Got it!" Jaden broke the hug, letting Yugi breathe well. "Now that our conversation is done, we can now eat!"

"Umm," Yugi noticed everyone is watching them, including the pharaohs and guardians along with their friends. "How much have you all heard our conversation?"

"The part when you started yelling after standing up from behind the vase all the way to the end when your friend hugged you," Joey answered.

Syrus paled. "Did you two really rubbed lotion on your own grandpa?"

"They're braver than I imagined," Siamun chuckled.

"I agree," Mahado nodded.

"More like disturbing," Seth grimaced.

"And unsettling," Isis said.

"Their era truly is odd," Shada replied.

"But also different from ours," Karim commented.

Atem loudly cleared his throat. "Now that you two are done with your conversation, I believe its time we now eat."

"He's right. And also, have your private conversations outside the room if you're gonna start yelling," Abidos sighed. "Your argument is quite hilarious, but that one sentence is discomforting. Its better not to say it when we're about to eat, so please come here already and sit with us."

Their faces flushed with embarrassment, Yugi and Jaden quickly apologized to everyone for what they loudly said and went over to their seats and sat down, looking at their laps while avoiding everyone's gaze. They were surprised at their apology, especially the servants and guards, but smiled and resumed their duties as their kings and their guests began to eat.

Quickly saying their 'Itadakimasu', Yugi and Jaden quietly ate their meal, softly chewing on their food. The silence lasted for a while, so Abidos decided to break it.

"Would you mind telling us what that discussion was?" Abidos questioned. "We know its not related to your homework. Its something else, isn't it?"

Jaden frozen, and gulped on the grilled fish he already chewed. "W-Well, we just wanted to know if Mr. Crowler is okay."

"Mr. Crowler?" Atem cocked his eyebrow.

"R-Right!" Yugi nodded. "W-We were gonna figure out how to properly apologize to him without scaring him!"

"Don't worry about it," Abidos waved it off. "He'll be fine. A few days rest and he'll be back to his old self again."

"We'll let him know you wish him the best recovery," Atem reassured them. "Now then, I believe there is something else we must discuss about."

"W-What's that?" Yugi nervously asked.

"Yugi, how come you never mentioned that you and Jaden stumbled upon the Harem Quarters?"

Yugi paled, looking down at his lap to avoid his gaze. "W-Well…"

"H-He and I agreed to never talk about it!" Jaden answered, fiddling with his fingers. "I-It kinda reminded us of the bathhouse incident!"

"Jaden, no need to lie for your friend. I already told my cousin everything, and he knows about the entertainment tonight," Abidos replied.

"Indeed," Atem said. "Yugi, this will be part of your punishment. You and Jaden will prove us with a traditional dance tonight in our private chambers. The servant girls will help you get dressed up and be prepared."

"After that, we'll give you a special reward if the entertainment is good," Abidos smirked, sipping on his wine.

"D-Does it relate to seeing heaven?" Jaden shyly raised his hand.

"Along with paradise," Atem took a bite of his food.

"B-But what if we can't do the entertainment tonight?" Yugi asked.

Atem tilted his head at him. "Then we'll go straight to you two keeping our beds and us warm for the night."

Yugi and Jaden could feel their faces turning red, possibly redder than a tomato. They actually have to entertain them with their dance, and also lose their virginities to them? This is their punishment? Why couldn't they do something else like cleaning the palace or tend to the stables?

Plus, it looked like the pharaohs are enjoying this. Its almost like they planned to do this if they ever did disobey them, which already happened. No one told them that the consequences for breaking the rules would include their innocence!

Jaden quickly finished his meal and placed his hands together. "T-Thank you for the meal!"

Yugi did the same. "G-Gochisousama deshita!"

"You're both already done? Excellent! The servant girls will help you two be prepared for tonight!" Abidos clapped his hands, causing Tea and Alexis to quickly come over and bow down to them. "Have them both ready for tonight and bring them to mine and Atem's private chambers. We'll be waiting."

"Right away, your highness!" they both replied with their heads bowed.

Ushering Yugi and Jaden to follow them, the two boys nodded and got up as they followed them out of the dining area and down the long hallway to the bathhouse.

Tea gave them a sad smile. "Thank you for not telling them that you saw us there."

"Its no problem at all. A real friend would never break a promise with another," Yugi reassured her.

"You're both very kind people. I can see why our kings harbor feelings for you two," Alexis giggled.

Jaden blushed at her statement. "B-But why us? T-They only know us for a couple of days."

"H-He's right. P-Plus, they're royalty and we're not," Yugi commented.

Tea smiled and shook her head. "They don't care as long as they get what they want. Once we prepare you two for their entertainment, you'll see how much they care for you both."

Soon, they reached the bathhouse and they spotted a couple more female servants waving at them while smiling. Yugi and Jaden looked at each other and then at the female servants, blushing red, as they knew what would happen again.

* * *

"Why did they kept these outfits!?"

"I think they planned this, Jaden."

"But why would they do that?! We were complete gentlemen towards them!"

"Probably because they want to see us wear them again."

"It still feels tight and revealing!"

"We'll have to endure it since we need to entertain Atem and Abidos in these clothes."

"Its still embarrassing!"

"Jaden. Yugi. Please keep it down. We're still fixing your hair."

"And please do not ruin your makeup. You have to look presentable for your pharaohs."

They both closed their mouths as Tea, Alexis, and the other female servants were still getting them ready. After being bathed by them, they were forced to change into the harem outfits and now must make themselves look beautiful.

Tea and a female servant applied kohl on their eyes along with a red powder to apply on their lips, almost like lipstick. Alexis and another female servant were busy brushing their hairs. Once they were done, they'll add an accessory to match their harem outfits.

Goosebumps formed on Jaden's arms, making him rub them while hearing jingles from the jeweled strings. He still can't believe that he has to wear it again, but only this time, he must dance for Abidos. He was still hazy from the kiss, and he unconsciously agreed to entertain him in exchange for a night of passion.

"There!" Alexis replied, a huge smile on her face. "All done!"

Yugi looked at Jaden, who wore a red flower as an accessory on the side of his hair. "Nice red flower, Jaden."

"Thanks," Jaden looked back. "Nice purple flower."

"You two look so beautiful!" Tea squealed with the other female servants. "Our pharaohs will be extremely happy once they see you two!"

"She's right," Alexis agreed. "And don't worry, they'll make sure to be very gentle since you two are new to this."

"T-They experienced it before?" Yugi stuttered while blushing.

One of the female servants giggled. "They never pleasure anyone. A few of our concubines from the past would be the ones pleasuring them, but that's it. Its only if our kings are stressed from their duties."

The other female servant nodded. "However, this is the first time they ask us to have you two prepared for them. You two have a special place in their hearts. If you both continue to stay in their hearts forever, there's a huge chance you two will be their queens."

"Q-Queens!?" Jaden yelped. "B-But we're guys!"

"Queens. Kings. It doesn't matter as long as our pharaohs are happy," Tea smiled. "Now then, let us take you both to them right away!"

* * *

"Are you excited for tonight, Temi?"

"Hmm?"

"You know what I'm talking about," Abidos grinned mischievously, removing his headdress to reveal his shoulder-length straight black hair.

Atem chuckled and shook his head at him, removing the puzzle from his neck and placing it on the cabinet next to his bed. "I'm mostly curious and interested on what their performance would be like. However, I do know it'll catch our attention."

"I know it will. From what the harem told us, their dancing is very elegant and beautiful, but what is most surprising is their singing. Their voices are said to be more alluring than a siren."

"If its true, then I don't think I'll be able to stop myself from showing my little one pure heaven."

"And I'll show my adorable little Jaden paradise once he moans out my name and-

"Again, keep your unholy thoughts to yourself."

"I should say the same to you, Temi~"

Atem flushed at his comment, but huffed as Abidos laughed. They finished removing their accessories, leaving them only in their shendyts. Their private chamber is a room connected to another room, with huge beds and other royal Egyptian furniture to resemble their old rooms. This room is where Atem and Abidos would come for some peace and quiet, and sometimes to get away from everything. For them, this place is their sanctuary.

"It's a good thing our private chambers has two rooms, and they are divided with a curtain. Having some privacy is good," Abidos commented.

"Indeed. Hopefully, Yugi and Jaden will be comfortable here," Atem replied.

"Of course they will! This is our hideaway! They are welcome to be here as long as we're with them!"

"You do have a point, Abidos."

A knock on the door ended their conversation.

"My kings, they are ready!" one of their female servants called out from behind the door.

"Bring them in!" Atem ordered, as he and Abidos sat on the bed.

Soon, the door opened and Yugi and Jaden were pushed in where they landed on their hands and knees. The female servants bowed down to them, and then left while slamming the door shut behind them.

Jaden quickly got up and spun around while flapping his arms rapidly. "Hey! Come back here and save us!"

Yugi slowly got up, quivering while grabbing Jaden's shoulder to calm him down. "J-Jaden, they're only wearing their shendyts."

Jaden spun back around to see Yugi. "Does this mean they're gonna sleep?"

A loud chuckle broke their conversation, turning their heads to look at Abidos who wagged his finger at them. "Don't be shy, you two. We won't bite at all." He placed one leg over the other, resting one hand on his knee while the other hand rested on the bed. "This will be the first time we'll have two males performing for us~"

"Y-You two only had female dancers entertaining you?" Yugi questioned.

Atem nodded. "Correct, little one. However, we are thrilled to have you two entertain us with your song and dance."

"Plus, your outfits are exotic~ The colors suit you two well~" Abidos smirked, gazing at Jaden with a lustful look on his face.

Jaden rubbed his arms together. "T-They're still uncomfortable!"

"I'm sure you'll get use to it," Atem smiled, and then clapped his hands. "Now then, I believe we should start."

Yugi gulped. "R-Right now?"

Atem nodded. "Correct."

Crossing his legs together while folding his arms over his chest, Yugi hid his blush to see Atem's muscular body reflecting from the moon's light. He and Abidos are truly popular with everyone, especially with females.

Jaden raised his hand. "I-Is it too late to make a deal?"

"Too late," Abidos winked. "Remember, this is part of your punishment for disobeying us. Its either a performance or we skip it and go straight to bedding each other. Your pick~"

Yugi and Jaden glanced at each other, and started to huddle while whispering. Wondering what they're doing, Atem and Abidos tilted their heads in confusion, question marks appearing above their heads. Soon, they stopped whispering as they turned around and took deep breaths, releasing them as they both got into position.

Yugi and Jaden stood back to back with their hands clasped together, closing their eyes as they cleared their heads of any worry. Soon, they opened them as they began to dance.

_**Yugi:  
I've been everywhere, man  
Looking for someone  
Someone who can please me  
Love me all night long  
I've been everywhere, man  
Looking for you babe  
Looking for you babe  
Searching for you babe**_

_**Slowly moving their arms back and forth while walking around in a circle, they spun around and pressed their hands together, looking up at the ceiling as the music started to kick up and they moved around gracefully, causing their veil fabrics to sparkle from the moon's light.**_

_**Where have you been?  
'Cause I never see you out  
Are you hiding from me, yeah?  
Somewhere in the crowd**_

_**Jaden: **_

_**Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!**_

_**Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!**_

_**Yugi: **_

_**Oh oh oh!**_

_**Jaden: **_

_**Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!  
Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!**_

_**Getting lost in the music, their bodies moved with ease as they twirled, hiding their faces by their veil fabrics.**_

_**Yugi:  
Where have you been all my life, all my life, life, life, life?  
Where have you been all my life?  
Where have you been all my life?  
Where have you been all my life?  
Where have you been all my life?**_

_**As Jaden sung the background music, Yugi sang the main lyrics as their movements made Atem and Abidos hypnotized by their dancing and voices.**_

_**I've been everywhere, man  
Looking for someone  
Someone who can please me  
Love me all night long  
I've been everywhere, man  
Looking for you babe  
Looking for you babe  
Searching for you baby**_

_**Where have you been?  
'Cause I never see you out  
Are you hiding from me, yeah  
Somewhere in the crowd?**_

_**Jaden: **_

_**Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!  
Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!**_

_**Yugi: **_

_**Oh oh oh!**_

_**Jaden:**_

_**Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!  
Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!**_

_**Yugi:  
Where have you been all my life, all my life, life, life, life?  
Where have you been all my life?  
Where have you been all my life?  
Where have you been all my life?  
Where have you been all my life?**_

_**Yugi & Jaden:  
Where have you been all my life?**_

_**They went down on their knees, their arms moving down by an adduction movement as they placed their hands on their heads and rotate in in a full circle while looking like they're kneeling down to their pharaohs.**_

_**Yugi:  
You can have me all you want  
Any way, any day  
Just show me where you are tonight**_

_**Slowly rising up from the ground, their eyes met with the pharaohs as their dancing became more powerful, but beautiful. As they spun around, they didn't pay attention to the lustful gazes being sent to them by their pharaohs.**_

_**Jaden:  
Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!  
Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!**_

_**Yugi:**_

_**Oh oh oh!**_

_**Jaden:**_

_**Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!**_

_**Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!**_

_**Yugi:  
I've been everywhere, man  
Looking for someone  
Someone who can please me  
Love me all night long  
I've been everywhere, man  
Looking for you babe  
Looking for you babe  
Searching for you babe**_

_**Finishing his last line, Yugi and Jaden got down on one knee while back-to-back and crossed their arms in an X position on their bodies, closing their eyes as their song and dance came to an end.**_

* * *

**I decided to end this chapter and leave it as a cliffhanger for you all. The next chapter will have a bit of mature content in there, so be prepared!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Are you all ready for this chapter? Like I said on the last chapter, this one will have some mature content in here so watch out for it. If you can't handle it, then skip it and go to the normal scenes. Hope you all like it!**

* * *

"M-Master Mahado?"

"Yes, Mana?"

"W-What did you think of the two adorable magician children?"

Mahado looked up from his papyrus and stared at his apprentice, who fidgeted while twiddling her fingers. Her cheeks were blushing pink, and she stared at her shoes in interest. He could tell she is still remembering from what the children Ka spirits had said.

Letting a small smile appear on his face, he placed the papyrus back on the table. "The ones called Card Ejector and Miracle Flipper, correct?"

Mana nodded, still blushing. "T-Those two. W-What do you think of them?"

"Like you said, they are quite adorable. They even resemble our Ka spirits," Mahado answered, remembering what they looked like. "I am surprised our guests knew about Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl. They also somehow knew who the Magician of Black Chaos is, and only a few of us know he is one of our pharaoh's strongest Ka monster."

"Y-Yeah," Mana bit her bottom lip. "D-Did you remember what the little magician girl called me?"

"She called you her mother, correct?"

"R-Right. S-She even called you papa."

Now its Mahado's turn to blush. He almost forgot about that part. Both of the magician children thought they were their parents. Well, their Ka spirits are actually their parents. However, they are certain it couldn't be possible.

But their guest Yugi is said to have both a Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl Ka, who are related to Card Ejector and Miracle Flipper. Plus, Jaden created the two magician children as a way to represent the next generation of mages.

Seeing how she's still waiting for him to continue, Mahado cleared his throat. "M-May I ask why you brought it up, Mana?"

She softly mumbled something under her breath, but he couldn't hear it. "Please speak louder, Mana. I couldn't hear your answer."

Taking a deep breath and releasing it, she looked up at him. "I-I want to see them again!"

"The children Ka spirits?"

"A-Along with their parents and teachers! I wish to know how the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl from their era are different from ours!"

Her outburst surprised him. "A-Are you serious on what you're saying?"

"Yes I am, master!" Mana held her fists together, her face filled with determination. "I'm gonna ask our guests Yugi and Jaden if I can meet them!"

Before she could leave the room, Mahado stopped her. "Mana, now isn't a good time."

"Don't worry! I'll ask them tomorrow after breakfast!"

"I don't know if tomorrow would also work."

"Why not? They are still sleeping, right?"

"Actually, they are keeping our kings company for the night."

"They are? Why?"

"Its best if you don't know."

Realization dawned on her. "Atem and Abidos harbor feelings for them!?"

"Not too loud, Mana! Its not true!"

"I knew it! Atem finally found someone he likes! Now I can't wait to see their guests again tomorrow!" she squealed while jumping in glee.

Mahado sighed while placing his hand on his forehead. "Mana, that's not what I meant. And please don't make a fuss about it. Our special guests must return to their era soon."

"But master-

"I'm serious, Mana. They somehow arrived here by the powers of the Millennium items. We must study over each and every papyrus to figure out which type of magic we need to create and use to send them back home."

Mana pouted. "It still would be nice if they stayed here forever."

"It depends on what our gods and goddesses would think. They decide on what we must do for the sake of our kingdom and land."

"I know they are helping Atem and Abidos learn how to love!"

"Mana-

"And I'm never wrong!"

* * *

Warm lips covered his own, moving against his as hands started exploring his body. He could taste a grape-like drink that could be wine, or actual grapes he ate during dinnertime. However, his mind couldn't process as he felt something warm and slimy going into his mouth.

Yugi never thought this would actually happen. He thought they would talk or something after the performance, but he suddenly got thrown onto the bed, his head resting on the mountain of pillows, and Atem pounced on him, like a hungry lion craving for its meal. Yugi is the meal, and Atem is the hungry lion.

Removing the veil covering his mouth, Atem hungrily kissed him while hugging his body. He shivered as he felt Atem's strong hands caressing his bare skin, wanting to feel how soft and smooth it is. Its like Atem wanted to feel every part of his body, and to remember what it felt like.

Now, his tongue is being touched by Atem's tongue, as their kiss deepened. Its almost like Atem is unleashing all of his emotions onto Yugi, and he liked it. He could feel the lust, passion, hunger, excitement, and affection. The one emotion he could feel strongly is love, something they both crave for.

Yugi had no idea his second kiss with Atem would be really intense, and he liked it. Their first kiss is simple and sweet, but this kiss felt amazing. His body felt so hot, and it's aching for someone to help ease the fire. His hands were feeling Atem's biceps and muscles, realizing how strong and muscular he is under his Egyptian attire.

His body is craving to be taken by this beautiful sex god, but his mind is yelling at him to stop. He mustn't lose himself to this lust, since its mostly happening due to his harem outfit.

However, Yugi didn't care.

As their lips parted, he panted heavily as a small bit of drool streamed down at the corner of his mouth. He never knew a kiss could feel so powerful, and amazing. Yugi had never kissed anyone before, not even with a girl. But now, he lost his kiss to a man, and he loved it.

Licking his lips at the amethyst-colored beauty laying underneath him, Atem started planting kisses on his face: forehead, eyelids, nose, cheeks, lips, and chin. He kissed down to the side of his neck, moving the strap down to gain access to his bare shoulder.

Yugi tilted his head, giving Atem more room to kiss his neck. Letting out a small moan as he felt his lips sucking on his sensitive spot, Yugi continued to feel the Adonis-like body pressed against his frame. "A-Ah! Don't bite too hard, Atem!"

Nibbling and biting his neck and shoulder, Atem carefully removed the purple top along with its accessories. Seeing his little one's beautiful, pale skin reflected from the moon's light, Atem kissed his shoulder and all the way down to his chest, licking and sucking on his pink bud.

Yugi gasped, tilting his head back with his eyes closed as he moaned. This feels weird, but it also feels so good. He could feel something throbbing from below, but he chose to ignore it as he felt his pharaoh's tongue licking and tasting his chest.

As he felt his tongue move down to his navel and into his bellybutton, he giggled. "N-Not there! That tickles!"

"Oh really?~" Atem purred, caressing his thighs. "Then I must remember to kiss you there more~"

He squeaked as he felt his bottoms being pulled down and off of him, leaving him exposed. Quickly covering himself, a thin pink line formed on the bridge of his nose as he noticed Atem gazing at him in a deep, lustful stare.

Scanning him from head toe, he removed Yugi's hands and gave him a gentle smile. "Don't hide yourself from me, Yugi~ You are very beautiful~"

Yugi blushed at his compliment. "I-I am?"

"Of course~ Do not be ashamed of yourself~ You are so gorgeous~" Atem caressed his cheek. "Your skin reminds me of the moon~ Your lips are smooth and pink like a flower's petal~ Your figure would make everyone wish they have a body like yours~ But most of all, your lovely amethyst-colored eyes remind me of the most rarest jewels that are difficult to find in the harsh desert~"

He leaned in closer, brushing his lips against his. "I love your eyes the most because they hold so much kindness and innocence~ I could gaze at them forever~ They make me want to take you to my room and ravish you for all eternity~ Right now, I am about to do that to you~"

Yugi is certain his heart is screaming at his words. Atem told him the truth, and there were no lies at all. He not only complimented him, but also flirted with him and made him feel special. He had no idea Atem would sound so romantic and passionate with his words.

Feeling him kiss his lips, he gasped loudly to feel him open his legs and kiss his inner thighs. Covering his mouth to stop himself from moaning, he whimpered as Atem planted a kiss near his manhood. He mustn't lose control yet. He's not even sure if he can handle it or not.

"Yugi, do not hide your moans from me~ I want to hear them~" Atem removed his mouth, placing himself in-between his legs. "You are allowed to moan or scream as loud as you want~ No one can hear you except for me~ I want to show you what paradise looks like~"

"W-What does paradise look like?" Yugi whispered, gazing at Atem's muscular frame.

Chuckling at his answer, he reached over and opened a drawer from his cabinet. Picking up a small bottle, he removed the lid and poured the liquid onto his hand. "Before I show you paradise, I need to prepare you first~"

"P-Prepare?" Yugi squeaked. "W-Will it hurt?"

"It won't, my sweet Yugi~ I'll be very gentle with the preparation~ I want to make sure you are ready for paradise~"

"I-I'm nervous, Atem."

"Its okay, my dear~ I promise you that I'll keep it slow, sweet, gentle, and passionate just for you~"

* * *

**Day 4**

Sunlight streamed through the open window, filling the room with light. The brightness of the room caused a certain individual to rise from his deep slumber. Letting out a small groan, he scrunched up his eyes and opened them, blinking a few times to regain his vision.

He wanted to sleep more, but he felt the lower part of his back aching. All he wants is to take a nice warm bath and make the pain go away. He tried to move, but something is wrapped tightly around him from behind.

Jaden rubbed his head, trying to remember what happened yesterday. He and Yugi were in Abidos and Atem's chambers, then they did their dance performance, and then he got dragged into another room with Abidos. They were on the bed kissing, touching, and hugging each other.

Suddenly, his face turned bright red as last night's events played through his mind as a slideshow. Not only did he lost his first kiss to Abidos, but he also lost his innocence to him. He and Abidos connected with each other and made passionate love.

Not only that, he actually did saw what pure heaven is like. He saw the stars, moon, and everything he wanted to see. And he didn't even have to go outside because he was able to see it from their bed. Last night was beautiful, and he actually loved it.

Sadly, he forgot that the first time could leave you sore. Jaden could feel his own butt aching from soreness, along with his back and whole body. He definitely remembered receiving love bites from his pharaoh, along with how he wouldn't stop thrusting inside of him. Even his lips felt swollen from all the kissing they did.

Pushing those thoughts away, he tried to get up, but realized he couldn't. A pair of strong, muscular arms wrapped around his body from behind, and his back is pressed against someone's chest. He could hear soft breathing near his ear, making him realize someone is sleeping next to him.

He knew who the person is, since they both slept together last night. Slowly turning around, he gazed at the slumbering form of Abidos the Third. Luckily, a blanket is covering the lower half of their bodies, but he could see how strong his tanned upper body is.

He could feel his face heating up as he saw his muscles glistening from the sun's light. It didn't help that his handsome face makes him look cute when he's sleeping, but seeing his shoulder-length black hair sprawled out perfectly on the pillow makes him wonder why he would always keep his hair hidden in his Egyptian Headdress.

Seeing how his eyes are still closed along with his soft snores, Jaden gently picked up a strand of his hair and stroked it. Even his hair is soft and silky, like a rare thread. Abidos must've taken really good care of his hair to keep it smooth and shiny during the Egyptian heat.

As he continued to touch his hair, he didn't pay attention to a pair of violet eyes awakened from slumber. Grinning, he pulled Jaden into his arms and hugged him, resting his chin on the top of his head. "Sabah Elkhair, my beautiful dove~"

Jaden couldn't stop the blushing forming on his cheeks, since his head is resting against Abidos's muscular chest. "G-Good morning to you too, Abidos."

A chuckle escaped from his lips. "Jaden, why are you feeling shy?~ I did remember last night you weren't shy when you and your friend did a private performance for me and Temi~"

"T-The outfits were embarrassing!"

"I thought you looked stunning in your harem outfit~ You must wear it more often just for me when we're alone in my bedroom~"

"I-I think I'll pass!"

"Pass?~ Go past what?~"

"I-It means I refuse!"

"So that's what it means~ However, you will wear it again for me someday, and you cannot refuse~"

"B-But it's so tight and revealing!"

"Which suits you well~"

Jaden squirmed to get out of his grip, causing Abidos to chuckle and release him. Still feeling his face burning up, Jaden quickly turned around to avoid looking at Abidos. Slowly getting up, he winced as he felt the pain coming from his back and lower part of his body.

He hissed as he sat up on the bed, but then yelped as he felt himself getting pulled into someone's lap. Blushing to see his arms wrapped around his waist, along with his bare skin touching his, Jaden felt a pair of lips pressed against his shoulder.

"Jaden, forgive me if I went too rough on you last night. I almost forgot that this was your first time," Abidos nuzzled him. "I never meant to make you sore or feel pain. I guess last night excited me so much that I let myself get lost into my feelings. Please forgive me, my dear."

"I-Its fine, Abidos. T-To be honest, I had no idea seeing the celestial heavens would be that amazing," Jaden blushed, a smile forming on his face. "I-I'm just glad I was able to see the stars and the moon."

"You enjoyed it?"

"Y-Yeah."

"That's a relief. I promise to be more gentle next time and not go too rough on you."

"Good, because I really don't like being sore in the morning."

Abidos chuckled, hugging Jaden while kissing his neck. "Well I'm proud of it~"

"A-Anyways, I think I need a warm bath after what we did last night."

"You are correct. I'll have the servants prepare a bath for the two of us."

"O-Okay. Plus after breakfast, I think Yugi and I should start on our homework."

"Does it involve the Great Pyramids of Giza?"

"Along with our science project."

"Science project?"

* * *

"Please tell me I'm done!"

Yugi scanned his paper, and nodded his head. "You are now done, Jaden. You were able to put down everything on what the Great Pyramids of Giza are, their origin, history, and why it's considered as part of the 7 Wonders of the World."

"Finally!" Jaden lied down on the floor sprawled out. "The information gave me a headache!"

"It only had to be 1-2 pages, depending on the length and information we provided. But now, you finally finished your history homework."

"All that's left is my science project."

"Did you figure out what you're gonna do as a science project?"

"Yup!"

"Which is?"

Sitting up from his position, Jaden fished some items out of his backpack and placed them on the table. "I'm gonna hatch these eggs!"

"I'm sorry, what?" Yugi questioned in disbelief. "You're gonna hatch those eggs? And how long were they in your bag?"

"It doesn't matter, but I'm definitely gonna hatch these eggs!" Jaden gently stroked the eggs. "I wanted to try doing a baby chick science project."

"By hatching baby chicks?"

"Yup! Yubel-nee gave me the idea and lent me this book on how to start on it," Jaden pulled the book out and showed it to Yugi. "I just need to make some sort of incubator to keep the eggs warm so they would hatch. When that happens, I gotta study them and see what they do when they grow up. Doesn't it sound awesome!?"

Yugi placed a finger on his chin. "That does sound amazing, but how will you make an incubator if there is no electricity here? We can wait until we get back to our era and make the incubator together."

"The book mentioned that we can make homemade incubators with no electricity involved."

"Hold on, you actually read the book?"

"I did. Why?"

Yugi pretended to wipe his eye. "I am so proud of you, Jaden. You studied something and remembered it all by yourself."

"Hey!" Jaden pouted. "I only read it so I can hatch those eggs and do well in science class!"

"I'm still proud of you for taking your studies seriously," Yugi smiled. "I'll help you with the incubator. Its faster if you have another person helping you."

"Awesome! Thanks!" Jaden cheered. "Lets hatch some baby chickens!"

* * *

"Okay, one of the boy chickens will be named Poachy and one of the girl chickens will be called Dixie," Jaden suggested, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"You have a total of 6 eggs in the incubator. What will you name the other 4?" Yugi asked, picking up a grape and eating it.

"I do like the name Nagoya. The other boy chick can have that name, and one of the girl chickens can have the name Emi."

"If they hatch here in ancient Egypt, its best if we give them Egyptian names. We can name the boy chick Akil, and the girl chick can be named Lapis."

"What do those names mean?"

"Akil means intelligent, wise, bright, and smart. Lapis is an Egyptian azure-blue stone considered to be beautiful."

"Cool. Hey, maybe I can name one of the female baby chicks Bell."

"Bell?"

"Right after Yubel-nee. She likes cute animals."

"Lets wait and see how many boy and girl chicks we have in the incubator."

They heard someone loudly clearing their throat, making them turn their heads to see Siamun looking at them with a questionable gaze. "Yugi. Jaden. What exactly are you doing?"

"Talking about my science project?" Jaden asked.

Siamun shook his head. "What I mean is why are you two siting faraway from your kings? You are allowed to sit next to them. No need to be shy about it."

Well, Jaden and I figured they would get bored if we talked about our homework so we decided to sit here and discuss about our project. We figured the pharaohs can converse with each other on whatever topic they deemed private," Yugi explained.

"My boy, they never get bored of your conversation. In fact, your project does sound interesting. You should tell them about your homework. Being educated is a good thing," Siamun smiled. "Maybe the two of you can make sure they do not skip out on their paperwork or duties."

Jaden shrugged. "I don't know what that has to do with my baby chick science project, but I guess we can tell them about it."

Siamun smiled with his eyes closed. "Splendid! Now why don't you two get up and-

"My lords!"

Everyone looked over to see Bastion strolling in, holding something in his hand. "Forgive me for interrupting your meal time, but I think you should take a look at our new guest."

Atem quirked his eyebrow at his statement. "New guest?"

Bastion nodded, cupping his hands out to reveal a small, yellow baby chick chirping. This caused everyone to nearly coo at the adorable little chick, while Yugi and Jaden gasped as they stood up and ran over to Bastion.

"A baby chick!? But how!?" Yugi gaped in shock.

"Where exactly did you find this small bird?" Abidos cocked his eyebrow.

"I found him in the study area reading one of the papyrus. I think this one loves to read," Bastion slightly chuckled.

"But didn't we just put the eggs in the incubator a couple hours ago!?" Yugi spun around to look at Jaden. "How were they able to hatch so quickly!?"

Jaden pointed to the baby chick in Bastion's hands. "If this one hatched, then the rest must've also hatched…" Jaden's eyes widened in realization and he cheered, pumping his fists in the air. "Yugi and I are moms! We hatched a bunch of baby chicks!"

Hugging Yugi tightly while jumping up and down in excitement, everyone else is startled by what he said. Did they just hear it right? Their guests are mothers to baby chicks? Is it even possible for them?

He stopped hugging Yugi and dragged him out of the dining room. "We gotta see the others! Come on!" he then turned his head and called out to Bastion. "Keep an eye on Akil for me, Bastion!"

"… Akil?" Bastion looked at the chirping baby chick in his hands. "I do like the name. It suits him well."

Meanwhile, Yugi and Jaden ran over to the bedroom and went inside, hurrying over to the incubator. Yugi noticed it was empty. "Huh!? The chicks aren't there!"

"They're supposed to stay in there!" Jaden frantically searched his surroundings. "Where did they go!?"

Kuriboh and Winged Kuriboh appeared, sensing their masters being extremely worried.

_"Kuri!"_

_ "Krii!"_

"Have you two seen a bunch of baby chicks who recently hatched!?" Jaden cried out with worry.

Kuriboh and Winged Kuriboh shook their heads no, causing Jaden to groan in frustration and continued to look around. "They gotta be around here somewhere!"

Pretty soon, Hero Kid #1, #2, and #3 along with Card Ejector, Miracle Flipper, and Marshmallon appeared to them. They sensed their masters being troubled and wanted to know what's going on.

Yugi gasped. "Hold on, shouldn't newborn chicks stay in their incubator once they're hatched?"

"I think so! Let me check the book!" Jaden picked up his book and flipped through the pages, skimming through until he stopped at a page. "Here it is! While staying in their incubator, newborn chicks must be kept at a temperature of 90 degrees and must be fed every 4 hours."

Yugi looked over his shoulder. "And they must stay in their incubator for at least 24 to 48 hours after the last chick is hatched so they can dry off."

"W-What do you think would happen if they don't eat before the 4 hours are up?"

"6 cute little chicken funerals, Jaden."

"NO!" Jaden threw the book on the bed, startling Yugi and the other Ka spirits. "I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN! WE GOTTA FIND THEM!"

"Easy, Jaden! Easy!" Yugi placed his hands up. "We will find them. You just need to calm down."

Jaden nodded, taking some deep breaths and releasing them. "I'm calm. I am now calm."

"Good," Yugi studied the incubator. "According to the timer, the chicks must've hatched 50 minutes ago."

"Bastion found one so we have 5 chicks still missing."

"Which gives us… 3 hours and 10 minutes to find them!"

"Then lets start now! Who's with me!?"

The Ka spirits cheered, also wanting to help. Yugi fished out a couple of watches, putting on a purple time-watch and giving Jaden a red time-watch. "We'll need these to keep track on how much time we have left."

"Great idea!" Jaden put the red watch on his wrist and set the timer. "We will find all 5 of them!"

"Agreed! You go check the kitchen area, I'll go look around the other rooms, and the rest of our duel monsters will scan the whole palace."

"I'll stay here and keep an eye on your incubator as you call it."

They both spun around to find Bastion standing at the entrance with Akil in his hands. Walking over to the incubator and placing him inside, he turned around. "Luckily, its always warm here in the kingdom. Now you mustn't waste any time. Its best to find the other baby chicks immediately. Time is of the essence." He waved his hand out. "I'll stay and make sure he doesn't try to escape from his home again. Now be quick and good luck, you two."

"Thanks, Bastion! You're the best!" Jaden gave him a thumbs up. "Now, lets all go now and find our little fluffy chickens!"

"Right!"

* * *

Floating through the halls, Hero Kids 1, 2, and 3 scanned the area while trying to spot one of the missing baby chicks. They passed by the occasional servant or guard, but it didn't look like none of them saw any baby chick. Hopefully, they'll find one before the 4 hours are up.

Suddenly, Hero Kid #1 stopped as his ears picked up on something. Shushing his brothers to stay silent, he listened for the sound. After a few seconds, a faint peeping noise came from the distance.

"Over there," he whispered to his brothers, quietly following the sound.

As they got near their destination, the peeping noise became louder and they spotted one of the baby chicks, who is perched on Hassleberry's shoulder. They also saw the baby chick is wearing an Egyptian headwear, making him look like a fellow soldier.

"Remember, you must never show fear to your enemy. Your enemy must be afraid of you," Hassleberry explained to the baby chick, who chirped in reply. "Feel free to peck them if they try to escape from you."

Tristan sweat-dropped. "You're seriously going to make that little chicken your apprentice?"

"And what's wrong with that?!" Hassleberry huffed, placing his hands on his hips. "Little Dino here wants to be a soldier like us!"

"You named it Dino?"

"He! Dino is a male chicken!"

The baby chick, now dubbed Dino, peeped while nodding his head in agreement.

Tristan looked at him. "I still don't understand where he even came from? I don't remember anyone having a hen around the palace."

"I'm sure his mom is around here somewhere," Hassleberry commented.

Hero Kid #2 pointed at Dino. "Baby chick #2 is right there!"

The soldiers looked over to see Hero Kid #2 flying over to them, along with Hero Kid #1 and #3 right behind him. Going over to Dino, Hero Kid #2 picked him up and cradled him in his hands. "Good thing you're safe, little guy."

"Peep! Peep!"

"4 more to go!" Hero Kid #3 exclaimed.

"Lets go, brothers!" Hero Kid #1 shouted.

They quickly left the hallway to go back to the bedroom, forgetting about Hassleberry and Tristan seeing them in disbelief.

"Did they just took Dino from me!?"

"I think they did."

"Hey! Come back with my solder!" Hassleberry ran after them.

"H-Hey!" Tristan reached out, but he was already long gone. He groaned and face-palmed. "We're on guard duty, Hassleberry."

* * *

"Here, chicky chicky! I have some yummy food for you!" Card Ejector called out, looking inside a vase. "Are you in here!?"

Miracle Flipper sighed. "We already looked through a lot of vases. They're not in any of them."

Card Ejector popped her head out from the vase. "Then where could they be?"

He shrugged. "Anywhere, but they couldn't have gotten far. They're still newborns."

She placed a finger on her chin. "What about the rooms? We didn't look there."

He shook his head. "We mustn't intrude in any room. Its an invasion of privacy."

She pondered for a moment, and then gasped. "I know! I can use my magic!" Getting out of the vase, she brought out her scepter with a red orb on it and lit it up. "Magic power, hear my plea. Locate a baby chick I need."

Orange sparkles shot out from her wand, as it engulfed both her and Miracle Flipper. Suddenly, they were no longer in the hallway but in a room. Surprised at what she did, he opened his mouth but couldn't say anything as he heard loud peeping noises.

"I see the baby chicky!" Card Ejector pointed her finger at something.

Turning his body, he saw one of the baby chicks being held by Mana, who was surprised at their appearance along with Mahado. A huge smile appeared on her face. "Hi there! How did you two get in here?"

"We used magic, mama!" Card Ejector replied.

Mana blushed at being called mama, while Miracle Flipper sighed and looked at his sister. "Imouto, she is from a different era so they're not our parents yet. Its best to call her by her name and not mama."

Card Ejector pouted and shook her head. "She is still mama! And same with papa!" She pointed at Mahado, who is surprised and shocked at what she said. "So I will still call them mama and papa!"

Mahado and Mana could feel their faces heating up, while the baby chick is still peeping loudly. Seeing how they're distracted, Miracle Flipper gently picked up the baby chick from her hands. "Baby chick #3 has been found."

Card Ejector quickly floated over to him. "Her name is Emi!"

"Emi?" he raised his eyebrow.

"She's a girl chick!"

He shrugged. "If you say so." He then looked at Mahado and Mana and bowed. "We apologize if we disturbed you both. We'll leave now."

They both left the room, as both of the mages quickly got out of their shock after watching them leave.

Mana pouted. "I missed my chance to hug them! The cute little girl surprised me!"

Mahado cleared his throat to get rid of his blush. "L-Lets just focus on finding the right spell to send our guests back to their era."

She sighed. "Yes, master."

* * *

**Do you guys like this chapter? I hope you will like the next chapter since it'll show where the rest of the baby chicks are.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Just a couple more chapters until this story is complete! Savor each and every chapter as you can! Hope you all like it!**

* * *

Kuriboh, Winged Kuriboh, and Marshmallon floated through the study room, scanning the area. They learned from the others that the Hero Kids and the magician siblings found the second and third chicks. Now they have 3 more to go before the 4 hours are up.

They checked the time earlier and have 2 hours and 20 minutes left. Hopefully, they could get a clue on where the others chicks could be hiding at. All they need to do is hear peeping and they'll bring the baby chicks back to their nest.

_"Kuri! Kuri!"_

_ "Krii!"_

_ "Marsh!"_

The 3 duel spirits conversed with each other, looking around while keeping their ears open for any type of noise. So far, they heard nothing. But when they went around the corner, they spotted something.

Professor Banner is sitting at his table looking through some scrolls and papyrus, and Syrus is sitting across from him. Pharaoh is on the ground sleeping on his stomach, but resting near him is a small, yellow fluff-ball resembling a baby chick.

_"Kuri!"_

_ "Krii!"_

_ "Marsh!"_

They quickly flew over to them, catching both Banner and Syrus's attention. Pharaoh let out a yawn, and then went back to sleep. The baby chick opened his eyes and peeped.

"Kuriboh and Winged Kuriboh? What a pleasant surprise," Banner smiled.

Syrus held his spectacles, taking a close look at Marshmallon. "I've never seen this Ka spirit before." He touched the marshy spirit, causing him to giggle. "You're really soft and fluffy."

_"Mallon?" _Marshmallon blinked at him.

Kuriboh picked up the peeping baby chick, while Winged Kuriboh happily bounced up and down to indicate they found baby chick #4. Marshmallon happily smiled, since they have 2 more chicks left to find.

"Were you two searching for little Shabaka?" Banner asked. "We found him wandering around here in the study room. He took a liking to Pharaoh, and would always play with his tail. It looks like you're taking him back to his nest?"

The spirits nodded, causing Banner to smile at them. "Very well. Let us know when you 3 are done with your duties."

_"Kuri!"_

_ "Krii!"_

_ "Marsh!"_

They flew out of the room, as Syrus turned his head to look at his teacher. "Professor Banner, I wish Jaden and Yugi could stay with us longer. I wanted to see more of their Ka spirits."

"I do too, Syrus. Unfortunately, we must find a way to send them back to their era. Those are our orders," Banner gave him a sad smile.

"But isn't there another way? The palace feels so different now. Everyone is smiling more, and the atmosphere is no longer tense."

"I agree, but our guests wish to return back to their families. This is what we must do."

"I-I understand," Syrus sighed.

* * *

Sprinting through the hallways, Yugi entered the empty throne room, where he spotted Jaden. "The spirits found the 3 chicks!"

"Good!" Jaden replied looking up. "Now I'm pretty sure there's one up on that beam."

"Up there!?" Yugi exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah! Is there a ladder or something we can use to get up there?" Jaden asked.

"We don't have time," Yugi touched his chin to think, and then his eyes widened in realization. "I know! Lock your fingers together and give me a boost up!"

"Got it!"

Helping Yugi climb up on the flat architrave, Jaden watched from below as Yugi slowly placed his hands and knees on the flat surface, gaining a perfect balance. Tilting his head up, he slowly crawled a couple of steps towards the baby chick standing in front of him.

"Do you see him?" Jaden called out.

"I do!" Yugi answered back. "Hey there, Lapis. Come over to Yugi."

Lapis the baby chick peeped at him, as he tried to reach out to her. He could feel himself trembling, but he had to remain calm and stay focused. They found baby chick #5, and all that's left is to find the last chick before their time is over.

"Come on now. Just walk towards me," Yugi cooed.

"Peep! Peep!" she tilted her head at him.

"Is she walking?" Jaden asked.

"She isn't, but I'm trying!" Yugi called back. "Lapis, please come to me."

"Peep!"

Jaden snapped his fingers. "Try to grab her!"

"Peep!?"

"Seriously? Just like that!?" Yugi sighed. "I'll try!"

Extending his arm out towards her, he slowly brought his hand out to pick up Lapis.

"Be careful!"

"I'm trying…" Yugi tried to pick her up, but she then slipped out of his hand and started to fall down. "Jaden! Catch her!"

Leaping forward with his arms out, Jaden was able to catch Lapis in his hands as he landed on his stomach. "I got her!"

"Is she fine!?"

"She is!"

"Okay, good!"

"By the way, just be careful trying to get down from there!"

As he tried to climb back down, Yugi yelped as he slipped from the architrave and fell down. However, he didn't hit the ground. Instead, a pair of strong arms caught him, holding him close. He blushed as he stared at Atem's crimson orbs. "T-Thanks for saving me, Atem."

Atem kissed his lips. "Next time, inform us if you need help."

Jaden got up on his feet, thanks to Abidos helping him. "That wasn't careful, Yugi."

Yugi gave him an expressionless stare.

"What? I'm just sayin!"

"Peep!"

* * *

Yugi and Jaden ran into the bedroom, with Yugi holding Lapis in his hands. "We found Lapis!"

"Chick #5!" Jaden piped up.

"Splendid!" Bastion picked up the lid so they could put her in. "All 5 chicks have been found!"

"We found Akil, Dino, Emi, Shabaka, and Lapis!" Jaden exclaimed.

"All that's left is to find the last chick," Yugi mentioned.

"His name will be Poachy!" Jaden stated.

Miracle Flipper looked at their watches. "We must hurry. We have 15 minutes left."

"My brothers and I will continue to search through the halls and rooms!" Hero Kid #1 said.

"Yeah!" Hero Kids #2 and #3 shouted in unison.

"Flipper-nii and I will search everywhere again!" Card Ejector replied.

"Kuriboh. Winged Kuriboh. Marshmallow. The 3 of you scope out the downstairs. Jaden and I will search through any rooms we missed," Yugi ordered.

_"Kuri!"_

_ "Krii!"_

_ "Marsh!"_

"Then lets go!" Jaden pumped his fist in the air.

They all cheered as everyone left the room to split up.

* * *

"Repeat what you just said!?" Atem tightly clutched his armrest.

Mahado repeated his words, not even phased by Atem's anger. "I believe we found a spell that can transport our guests back to their era. It is known as Ayan's spell."

"Ayan?" Siamun asked.

"One of the previous mages who served under Pharaoh Aknamkanon had a master who created this spell. He not only perfected it, but also tested it and his spell worked. However, it takes time to prepare and activate it. We must gather all the supplies and use the strength of our Ka and Ba to unlock the spell."

"This spell would actually send Jaden and Yugi back to their time?" Abidos questioned in disbelief.

Mahado nodded. "Yes, my pharaoh. But it will take a couple of days to prepare it. I'll need to acquire the exact items used for the spell."

"And all of us will strengthen our Ka and Ba so we won't faint from overusing it," Seth responded.

Atem looked down at his lap, and then back at Mahado. "Is this the only spell you could find that can safely take them back home?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Can it also let them come back to the past?"

"I'm not really sure, pharaoh," Mahado frowned. "I don't know if their era would have the same items we will use for the process."

"Is this spell dangerous?" Abidos questioned.

"Not at all. But…"

"But what?"

Mahado bit his bottom lip, hesitating for a moment and then spoke up. "It can also be tricky. One little mistake and there's a chance we could send our guests to the wrong timeline. We need to practice it first before we actually conduct it."

Everyone in the council meeting mumbled in agreement, wanting to make sure there is no disaster to the spell.

Atem frowned, clenching his fists tightly. It looks like his little one and his friend won't be staying here much longer. A spell had been found that could send them back to their era. Back to their own home. He looked at Abidos, who is also frowning and deep in thought.

They only knew Yugi and Jaden for a few days, and they already felt a special connection with them. Even the night they shared with them is something they could never forget. It felt so right when he and Yugi made love to each other. The kisses, touch, and connection they created were beautiful. He wanted to have that type of night again with him everyday.

He broke out of his thoughts when he heard peeping noises. Hold on. Peeping noises?

His eyes darted around the room. Everyone else also heard the peeping noises, and that's when Isis looked up at the ceiling and gasped while pointing at something. "Up there!"

They all looked up to where she was pointing at, and their eyes widened in disbelief.

"I-Is that a baby chick?"

"All the way up there!?"

"Why is there a baby chick in the council room!?"

"How did it even get up there!?"

The baby chick peeped while standing on the flat column, tilting its head while gazing down at them with a curious expression.

Atem glanced over at Abidos, who did the same. They both nodded in agreement and stared at the baby chick. Yugi and Jaden are in for a surprise once they see one of the missing chicks is in the council room.

Speaking of Yugi and Jaden, the children Ka spirits suddenly appeared in the council room, frightening the council members and guardians from their sudden appearance. They looked around and then spotted the baby chick standing on the column.

"I see baby chick #6!" Hero Kid #3 pointed his finger at the chick.

"We're close to saving all 6!" Hero Kid #2 pumped his fist in the air.

"Lets get Poachy down from there before he jumps," Hero Kid #1 kept his eye out on him.

"I'll get him!" Card Ejector floated over to him. "Come on, Poachy. Lets go back to Jaden and Yugi!"

Reaching her hands out, she squeaked and held her hand. "Ow! Why did you peck me!?"

Miracle Flipper floated over next to her, and then wagged his finger at him. "That wasn't very nice at all, Poachy. Please apologize to my little sister for pecking her."

"Peep! Peep!"

"Pecking people is wrong," he reached out to pick him up, but winced and quickly held his hand. "Why did you peck me!?"

The Hero Kids floated over to them. Hero Kid #3 tried to pick him up, but had to scoot back to avoid getting pecked. "The other chicks never pecked us!"

"Poachy must be the rebel type," Hero Kid #2 stated.

"We need to be quick, everyone! We have 9 minutes left!" Hero Kid #1 frantically exclaimed. "Poachy needs to be in his incubator and eat something before the 4 hours are over!"

Carefully reaching out to try to grab him, Poachy avoided him and ran down the flat column. The others tried to grab him, but he kept on avoiding him. They haven't realized that Yugi, Jaden, and the other spirits came inside the room. Suddenly, he jumped off the last column and started to fall down while flapping his wings.

Everyone gasped in horror and all tried to catch him, but someone already beat them to it. Flapping his giant feathered wings, the Ka spirit who resembled a humanoid red bird held Poachy in his hands and flew down to land on the ground.

Jaden quickly ran over to the spirit. "Great job, Air Hummingbird! You saved Poachy!"

"Poachy? What a peculiar name," Air Hummingbird replied, gazing at the baby chick peeping in his hands. "But it suits him well. This little fella has a fiery spirit."

Yugi noticed everyone is in pure shock at the talking Ka spirit. "Jaden can talk to duel spirits, and they can also talk to him. He has the ability to see them since no one else can see them. He has a rare gift."

Abidos stood up, walking over to Air Hummingbird and gazed at the baby chick. "I still don't get how this one was able to get on top of the column."

"He probably did the same thing Lapis did when she got on the flat beam on the ceiling," Jaden mentioned.

"Lapis?"

"The one you saw I caught before Yugi fell."

"Now I remember."

Yugi looked at his watch. "We need to go back to the bedroom now. We got 5 minutes left!"

"Lets go! Come on, you guys!" Jaden called out to his spirits, sprinting out of the room as they followed him.

Yugi apologized for trespassing onto their meeting and quickly left with the other Ka spirits to follow Jaden. Soon, the room had gotten quiet.

"… S-Should we continue the meeting?" Siamun asked.

Atem got up from his seat, going over to stand next to Abidos. "The meeting is adjourned. We'll discuss more tomorrow. For now, just remember what we talked about." He then turned his attention to Mahado. "Mahado, you and Mana must have the items set up. Look over that spell again and check again to make sure its safe."

Mahado bowed. "As you wish, my king."

"Also, no one in this room will discuss about what transpired earlier before we were interrupted," Abidos ordered. "Is that clear!?"

"Yes, my lord!" one of the advisors bowed his head.

As everyone left the council room, the pharaohs told their advisors and guardians to give them both a few minutes to discuss something in private. Not wanting to disobey them, they obliged and bowed down before leaving the room.

Abidos groaned in frustration, glaring at the ceiling. "This isn't fair! Just when something good has finally happened in our lives, there is always something else wanting to disrupt our happiness!"

Atem sighed. "I know, cousin. I had no idea there would actually be a spell found that involves time-travelling."

"Your father's mages really need to stop having active imaginations!"

"I can't control their thinking."

"Then I wish we can!"

Atem folded his arms. "More importantly, we need to inform Yugi and Jaden of what we found. They'll be ecstatic that they'll be able to go back home."

"But we won't be happy," Abidos clenched his fists. "I wanted Jaden to come with me back to my kingdom. He never got the chance to see my palace or my village."

"Yugi has seen the palace along with the gardens, but I never gave him a tour of Khemet."

"Temi, I don't want them to leave."

"I don't either, but we can't force them to stay. They have families in their era."

"Isn't there another way?"

Atem shook his head. "I'm not really sure, Abidos."

"What if we don't tell them about the spell and not use it?"

"You know we can't do that. Our mages worked very hard to find that spell for us. We mustn't let their accomplishment go to waste."

Abidos pouted, but then gasped. "I know! We should throw them a party!"

"A party?" Atem questioned.

"We never got the chance to celebrate their arrival, and for being our special guests here! I believe they've never seen our types of parties before either!"

"You do have a point. However, we don't have time to prepare it tonight."

"We'll celebrate tomorrow. It'll not only be a welcome party, but a special goodbye party as well. Everyone in the palace will miss Jaden and Yugi."

"I agree with you on that. Okay, we'll have the party tomorrow."

"Great! We also need to give them a special surprise!"

"Special surprise?"

* * *

**Day 5**

Waving goodbye to Akil and his siblings who found a new home and family with a kind farmer, Yugi patted Jaden's back, who is still wiping his eyes. "Joey and the others said they would go visit the farm once in a while to see how they're doing. Don't cry, Jaden."

Jaden sniffed. "I-I can't believe they got adopted by Farmer Jenkins. I-I'll never forget the time we hatched them!"

"Along with finding them at random places," Yugi added.

"T-They better still be there once we go back home. I want them to become grown chickens and have chicks of their own!"

"They will, Jay. They will."

After he finished wiping his tears and blowing his nose with a tissue, Jaden and Yugi went out to the gardens. Sitting down on the soft grass with their backs resting against the tree trunks, they sighed in relief to feel the shade as they watched Pharaoh, the mama cat, and her kittens also resting under the shade near them.

"Hey Yugi?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really gonna miss this place."

"Me too. Everyone here is really nice, and we made so many friends here."

"We somehow gained a special place in Abidos's and Atem's hearts. They would always hug us."

"And kiss us. However, they'll be really sad once we leave."

"Yeah, and so will we."

Yugi raised his knees close to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. "I never thought we would actually like being here. Before, we were adamant on finding a way to get back home. But now, it feels like I don't want to leave."

"Same here," Jaden placed his hands behind his head. "Before, we were nervous being here. But now, not anymore. We even gained a close relationship with Abidos and Atem."

"Besides the kissing, embarrassing harem outfit, and losing our virginities to them, it felt like we established a connection with them."

"So they're like our soulmates?"

"More like star-crossed lovers. Outside forces are preventing us from being with them."

"Because we're from the future and they're from the past?"

"Exactly."

"Well, that stinks!"

"It does," Yugi sighed, resting his chin on his knees. "I'm starting to think Pegasus and Shadi are right about us filling the holes in Atem and Abidos's hearts."

"Still don't get the destiny part, but who knew the Maximilliion Pegasus and the Egyptian man sent us to Ancient Egypt?"

"Everyday, things keep getting weirder."

"Agreed!"

Jaden glanced at the blue sky. "It would be nice staying here."

"Yeah, but not forever. I can't leave my mom and grandpa, and you can't leave your parents and Yubel."

"I'm not ready to face Yubel-nee's wrath."

"Me either, but I suppose all overprotective older siblings are like that."

"Probably, if you can also count the number of times she would scar someone for life."

"…On second thought, never mind."

They continued to stare at the cloudless sky, feeling the soft breeze while hearing soft snores from the cats and kittens. Closing their eyes to feel the cool breeze from the wind and warmth from the sun, they didn't realize that it would make them sleepy.

* * *

He could feel his hair getting stroked, while pressed against a warm body. The scent of spices and honey overwhelmed his nostrils, making him snuggle into the warmth. He could feel the person's hand caressing his arm.

Letting out a small coo, Jaden snuggled closer to him. Earlier, he and Yugi fell asleep next to each other out in the garden. Right now, he's sleeping near someone else while Yugi is doing the same. It's not too warm outside, and the breeze is still there.

"Jaden…" he heard a voice softly whisper in his ear. "Its time to wake up…"

He mumbled and hid his face on his body, clutching onto the fabric of his top. This caused the person to chuckle at him. He shouldn't laugh at him. All he wanted is to take a nap.

"Wake up, my beautiful flower~" the figure seductively whispered.

Jaden grumbled. "No thanks…"

Hearing him chuckle, he no longer felt his arm being caressed. Suddenly, his eyes shot open and squeaked as he covered his bottom. Jaden glared at him. "Not cool at all, Abidos!"

Abidos laughed. "Its not my fault you looked so cute while sleeping. Sadly, I had to wake you up from your slumber."

Jaden rubbed his eyes. "What's so important you had to wake me up for?"

"To get you ready for the party tonight."

"Party?"

"To celebrate you and Yugi coming here from the future."

"Really? A party for me and Yugi?"

Abidos nodded. "Correct. We already planned everything and it will be a grand event. However, we need to have you and Yugi prepared first." He grabbed Jaden's hand and stood up with him. "The servants will bathe you two and then dress you in the finest outfits. The party begins in a couple of hours."

"A couple of hours?" Jaden looked up at the sky. "How long was I sleeping?"

"For nearly 3 hours."

"3 hours!? No wonder I felt so sleepy!"

"Temi and I were surprised to see you and your friend sleeping that long out in the garden."

"Speaking of which, where did Yugi go?"

"Atem already took him to the bathing chambers. We should go now so we can get ready."

"But Yugi and I can bathe by ourselves."

"We know. However, Temi and I do need your help in washing us."

"… Huh!?"

* * *

"So this is what an Egyptian party is like?"

"Yup. They include the guests, food, refreshments, security, and entertainment like music and the dancers."

"The food here is really good."

"Along with their culture and traditions."

"I still don't like their revealing harem outfits."

"Me neither. However, the Egyptians here don't care that much on nudity. In Ancient Egypt, it usually depends on social status."

"I still think it's weird and creepy."

"Its their culture. We can't change it once the years go by."

Jaden shrugged. "Luckily, we're not from Ancient Egypt. I'll stick with my roots back in Japan."

"Me too," Yugi said. "I don't know how long we've been here, but I'm pretty sure we missed the Matsuri Summer Festival."

"Wait! It was this week!?" Jaden groaned. "Aw man! I was looking forward to going there!"

"We went there last year."

"Yeah, but this year was supposed to be the best! I heard that the fireworks were gonna be created by a new duel monster Pegasus created."

"Hopefully, his new duel monster won't be considered dangerous."

"Not all of his creations are dangerous."

"Did you forget about Dark Rabbit? Or his Toon Deck?"

Jaden shivered. "I forgot how creepy they were."

"They were also pretty tricky and difficult to defeat."

"You still managed to beat Pegasus thanks to the Magician of Black Chaos."

"You got a point there," Yugi smiled, patting his deck holder. "All I had to do is believe in the Heart of the Cards."

"And to get your 'Game On'!"

_"Kuri!"_

_ "Krii!"_

Kuriboh and Winged Kuriboh nuzzled Yugi and Jaden, causing the boys to laugh while petting them. As they continued to watch the dancers moving gracefully while standing near the columns, they didn't notice Atem and Abidos staring at them from their thrones.

Sadness flickered in his eyes as Abidos continued to stare at Jaden. "When do we tell them, cousin?"

Atem placed his hand on his arm to comfort him. "After we give them the surprise. I want them to remember how they mean so much to us."

"Even though we only knew them for a few days, it felt like we knew them forever."

"I feel the same way, Abidos. I wish we were given more time to learn more about them."

"Which is why we need to make these days count before the spell is complete," Abidos frowned. "I want them to always remember us, and to never forget us."

"And we won't ever forget them. They hold a special place in our hearts."

"For all eternity."

As they placed a hand on their own hearts, they didn't notice Mana and the others watching them with worried expressions. They heard about the spell that can send their new friends back to their era. They're happy for them, but also sad. Once they're gone, they won't be able to come back. If they never come back, everyone in the palace will be devastated.

Her face filled with determination, Mana grabbed Syrus and Bastion's arms and dragged them away from the party.

"W-What's wrong?" Syrus asked, blushing that his secret crush is dragging him somewhere.

"You two are gonna help me find something to help our friends!" she answered.

"You do know it's rude to leave the party without informing anyone and-

"We'll explain later! Right now, we need to research!" Mana cut off Bastion, dragging them over to the study room.

* * *

"You may open your eyes now, Yugi."

Yugi opened his eyes, silently gasping at the new location. They were in another part of the private garden, filled with so many beautiful flowers planted on the ground and bushes. He could see the soft, luscious green grass along with palm trees.

However, what surprised him is the river flowing in the distance in front of them. The moon's light reflected on its blue color, and the river's reflection matched the twinkling stars from the high heavens. A blanket had been placed on the grass to overlook the beautiful scene, along with some cushions so they would feel more comfortable.

Atem guided Yugi over to their makeshift seat and they both sat down on the soft blanket. "What do you think, Yugi? Do you like it?"

"Its so beautiful, Atem. I had no idea your garden is like this. I really love it!"

"Thank you, Yugi. This place is just a small distance from my private garden. No one else knows about this place, not even Abidos or Seth."

"Really?" Yugi turned his head to look at him. "Then do you come here whenever you need some alone time?"

Atem nodded, and gazed at the stars. "I usually come here whenever I needed a break from everything: my duties, issues involving my kingdom, loud noises, and many others. I mostly enjoy the peace and quiet here, along with the sounds of nature."

"I can see why," Yugi looked back at the sparkling river. "Its more beautiful at nighttime because of the stars and moon reflecting the galaxy on the river."

"Galaxy? Are you talking about the celestial heavens created by Goddess Nut and Sopdet?"

"I am. It reminds me of how Jaden and I would sometimes go camping so we could see the stars better with no lights or smog covering the sky."

"Does your home not have any gardens like this one?"

Yugi shook his head. "We mostly live in the city. The best way to see the stars up close along with being in a beautiful garden is usually the countryside or somewhere outside of the city."

"Ci-ty? Are you talking about your village?"

"It's a lot bigger than a village. Domino City mostly has tall buildings, homes, schools, hospitals, shops, and more."

"Your home does sound fascinating."

"Same with your home. Your kingdom is beautiful."

"It is, and I would never let anything bad happen to my home."

Atem watched the stars twinkling in the night sky; the image reflecting on his crimson eyes. A gentle breeze blew against his bangs, as he felt the moon's light touching his skin. The image of him bathed in moonlight made Yugi blush, realizing he's sitting next to a Pharaoh who could be mistaken for a beautiful God.

The servant girls who bathed him were right about Atem being a handsome and beautiful Pharaoh. Plus, he is also considered a God due to his relation to Ra, the Sun God. Besides his handsome face, and muscular frame, his caramel-colored skin sparkled in the light and his crimson colored orbs would shine like rubies whenever he's happy. If Yugi had to pick one word for Atem, it would be perfect.

"Enjoying the view, Yugi?~"

He quickly looked down at his lap, feeling his face heating up after realizing he stared at Atem too long. "S-Sorry!"

"Why are you apologizing?" Atem placed his arm around him, pulling him close to his body. "I don't mind getting stared at by you. This means that you are attracted to me because of how beautiful I am."

"I-Its not that!" Yugi gazed into his crimson eyes, his face still blushing. "I-I like your kind personality! I like how you care so much for your loved ones, and how strong you are! You're also nice to your servants and see them as people!"

He stared at Atem's surprised expression, as he continued to speak. "I do think you're beautiful and handsome, but I'm not attracted to your appearance. I'm attracted to your own character and kind heart. To me, it's the inside that matters and not the outside. I don't care about your looks or your status. I only care about you… the real you!"

Atem continued to stare at Yugi, astonished at hearing what he said. For a very long time, a lot of people would compliment on his beauty and title as a powerful pharaoh. His admirers would try to seduce him, but it would never work. His enemies fear him, and call him a tyrant.

Even neighboring kings from faraway regions would try to befriend him in order to get an alliance with his kingdom, but they always fail. Atem thought everyone he met has a fake personality. They all only care about themselves and not towards others. They're also greedy for wealth, and they try to find ways to befriend or seduce him or his cousins.

Atem prayed he would find someone who doesn't care about his status or beauty, but only his true self. It looks like the gods and goddesses did answer his prayers. The person he was looking for is sitting right next to him.

Giving him a gentle smile, Atem pulled Yugi into his arms and hugged him tightly. "No one has ever said anything to me like that before. All my life, they only talk about my status and looks. But you, you only care about my personality and my true self. Yugi, you're definitely a gift to me from the Gods. You are my angel sent to me from the heavens." He tightened his grip on him, smelling his floral scent. "You are my light. I don't want you to leave me."

Yugi hugged him back, his face still heating up. "A-Am I really special to you?"

"More than anything," Atem parted to look at him. "I'm extremely happy that you came here to this era so we could meet, but I am also sad."

"Sad?"

Atem took a deep breath, and then released it. "Yugi, my guardians found a spell that can take you and Jaden back to your era."

"T-They did!?"

"That's right. They just found it today, but it would take a couple of days to complete it. They need to get the proper supplies and use the right amount of Ka and Ba power to activate the spell."

"I-Is that why you took me here to the garden? To tell me that in private?"

"Along with something else."

"What is it?"

Atem clasped Yugi's hand, holding it in front of him. "Before you leave to go back home, I have a wish."

"A wish?"

"Yes. Only you can fulfill it."

"What is your wish, Atem?

He gazed into his amethyst-colored eyes. "Yugi, please marry me."

"M-Marry you?!" Yugi gasped. "B-But I'm not 18 yet!"

"You can get married as young as 16."

"B-But why me though?! I'm not royalty, and I'm not from here!"

"Because you don't care about my pharaoh title nor about my appearance," Atem placed a gentle kiss on Yugi's knuckles. "You care for my personality along with my true character. You wanted to know me better, and your kindness caught my attention. You're very nice and sweet towards my people, my friends, the servants, guards, everyone, and me."

He placed another kiss on his hand. "What made me attracted to you is not just your beautiful smile that can lit up the room, but your amethyst gem colored eyes filled with joy and kindness. I always felt happy whenever I see them, and I never get tired of seeing your eyes."

Yugi could feel his whole body heating up from his words, while his heart started to pound frantically. "A-Are you telling me something that I must know."

"Yugi… I love you…"

I love you.

Those 3 words caused his heart to explode in happiness, and he could see how truthful Atem is with his words. Atem loved him. He loved him with all his heart. But not only that, Yugi felt the same way for him.

"I-I love you too, Atem…"

Atem lit up with joy as he continued to gaze at Yugi. "Then will you marry me?"

Even though Yugi should wait until after he graduates from high school to get married, he didn't care. He wants to be with Atem, and no one will stop him from getting what he wanted. Hopefully, his mom and grandpa would understand why he chose to get married to the love of his life, who is also a pharaoh in Ancient Egypt.

Yugi gave him a slight nod. "Yes, Atem. I will marry you."

After hearing his answer, Atem hugged him tightly while weeping, thanking him for accepting his proposal. Yugi hugged him back, comforting him while letting him know he'll never leave him. As they parted the hug, Atem leaned in and kissed him.

Hugging his neck while kissing back, they laid themselves down on the blanket as they continued to make out with each other. The kiss would've last longer, but Yugi parted so he could breathe.

Panting, Yugi whispered in his ear. "Please have me under the moonlight. I wish to see more of the celestial heavens."

"As you wish, my habibi~"

* * *

**2 chapters left, everyone! We're getting close to the end!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! I am so sorry for the long wait! Nursing school kept me very busy, but now I am on Thanksgiving break! I'm gonna try and finish this story and then move on to the other two! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Day 6**

"Place the food over there along with the drinks."

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Be careful with the basket. The fruit must not spill and stay fresh in there."

"I will be careful, ma'am!"

"Remember to check and see if our plates and utensils are clean with no dirt on them."

"We will check on it, ma'am!"

As the cooks and servants continued to follow her orders, Dorothy scanned the kitchen as she sees them working. She had no idea that a special event would come up later today, and at the last minute. However, this special event is important because it involves 2 people she knew of and also very fond of them.

The wedding of her pharaohs Atem and Abidos marrying their guests Yugi and Jaden.

It's been almost a week but she had no idea they would get married immediately. It looked like the pharaohs have deep romantic feelings towards their guests, and they had now courted them. The news of them getting married had spread around the palace, and now everyone is in a frenzy getting everything done for the wedding.

However, it is a little strange for them to get married after meeting each other for at least a week. Usually it takes longer for a bond between two lovers to grow along with their relationship. Why would they choose to get married already and not wait until later?

The image of Yugi and Jaden brought a small smile to her face. They were both very sweet boys, and she was surprised to learn that they can cook. Plus, the rest of the cooks and servants liked them for their kind and friendly nature. Now she knows why Atem and Abidos are smitten with them.

"Yow! Watch my foot!"

She looked over and sighed while shaking her head. "Vellian, you mustn't get out of bed. You're still healing, remember?"

Vellian, also known as Crowler, sneered at her, while covered in bandages from head to toe and leaning onto a tall wooden staff to keep him in balance. "How can I not after learning my kings are getting married!? And to those ruffians!"

"Its their decision. They made the choice to marry Yugi and Jaden."

"It's a horrifying decision! My kings are making a huge mistake!"

"Be careful what you say, Mr. Crowler. You don't want anyone to tell the pharaohs on what you said about their lovers."

He gasped in horror. "L-Lovers!?"

"Yes. Our kings see the boys as their lovers."

Crowler didn't say anything, but his eyes rolled to the back of his head and fainted. The other servants saw him, but ignored it and continued to get the food ready.

Dorothy shook her head at him. "It looks like he still can't accept it."

* * *

He could feel his face heating up as he felt the cloth gently rubbing against his back. Another cloth was rubbing his arms and he could feel someone massaging his scalp. Even though he told the servant girls he can bathe by himself, they ignored his request and proceeded to bathe him so he would be clean and smell wonderful for their king.

Yugi closed his eyes as he felt water pour onto his head to get rid of the soap. He kept his eyes closed while remembering what happened today. After he and Atem shared a romantic night together under the stars last night, he woke up to being in Atem's arms and having a ring on his finger. He did remember Atem proposing into marrying him, and he agreed to it.

After they fixed themselves up and went back inside the palace, Atem took him to the throne room where he announced to his advisors that he courted him. Not only was it a huge shock to everyone, but they also fainted when Abidos came in and also announced that he courted Jaden. The announcement caused Joey, Tristan, Tea, Syrus, Hassleberry, Alexis, Mana, and many people they befriended to cheer loudly for them.

It took a while for the advisors to calm down after waking up, but they soon understood since Yugi and Jaden will be going back to their era soon. They need the wedding to happen today so their kings and their lovers can spend as much time as possible before the preparations of the spell are complete. And right now, they are getting everything prepared for the upcoming wedding ceremony, which surprised Yugi since he did remember that there is usually no marriage ceremony in Ancient Egypt. From what he remembered, a woman was married to a man as soon as she entered his house with the goods agreed upon. The groom and bride's parents usually arrange marriages, but they do believe in romantic love and make sure they find the right match for their child.

It did felt exciting to experience having a wedding in Ancient Egypt, but he knows it would be bittersweet. Once he and Jaden get married to Atem and Abidos, they would soon go back to their eras and be reunited with their families. However, they won't be able to come back to Ancient Egypt to be with their future husbands. Even though he only knew Atem for almost a week, he felt a deep connection with him and it wasn't just a small crush.

He wanted to stay with Atem, but he knows he can't. His grandpa and mom are worried about him, and he can't let them think he got kidnapped or killed. He even promised them that he would finish school and then go to college to become an archaeologist just like his grandfather. He would still run the game shop whenever his grandpa will retire, and make sure its still standing no matter what.

He squeaked and opened his eyes while covering his manhood. His cheeks turned red when he saw one of the servant girls giggling at him. "Do not be shy of your body, my soon-to-be-queen. It is my duty to make sure you are clean everywhere."

"I-I thought we agreed that you didn't have to wash it down there," Yugi gulped. "I-I can clean it myself."

The servant girl giggled again. "There's no need to be timid, my future queen. Let your humble servant do her duties to make you beautiful!"

He quickly closed his eyes and squeaked more as he felt the cloth wash against the lower part of his body. He did not know how long he was in the bath, but he was so glad to be done and got out of there to avoid further embarrassment. After he was dried up, they took him back to the guest room where he and Jaden would reside in.

Sitting on the bed while holding Winged Kuriboh in his arms, Jaden looked up and waved at him. "Hey there, Yugi! You okay?"

"I wish I was, Jaden. I wish I was," Yugi sighed as he felt the servant girls dress him up.

"_Kuri! Kuri!" _Kuriboh appeared and happily bounced around him.

Yugi smiled. "Hello Kuriboh. I'm guessing you've heard of me being wedded to Atem, right?"

"_Kuri!"_

"Not just him, but the rest of our monsters also heard about it. They're surprised about it, but happy for us as long as we're happy."

"_Krii!" _Winged Kuriboh agreed.

Yugi's lips stretched into a sad smile. "I wish I could be happy, but it's hard though."

"Huh? What do you mean, dude?"

Yugi looked at the servant girls. "Ladies, could you let me and my friend have some alone time? I really need to talk to him about something and its urgent."

The servant girls looked at each other, and then bowed down as they left the room to comply his wishes. After they left, Yugi sat down on the bed near Jaden. Kuriboh floated over to Yugi and placed himself on his lap, prompting Yugi to hug him close to his chest.

"Yugi?" Jaden asked, his face filled with worry. "What's the matter? What did you mean that you're having trouble being happy?"

He tensed for a minute, and then spoke up. "Jaden, it isn't fair that we can't be with the pharaohs forever." He stroked Kuriboh's fur, who snuggled against him. "I'm happy that we'll be able to go back home, but I'm also sad that I can't stay with Atem. I know he and I are from two different worlds, but it still isn't fair. I wish we were both born in the same era, but sadly we're not."

Jaden's eyes softened, causing him to frown and look down at his lap. "I hear ya. I really like being with Abidos. It's the first time I ever felt this way with someone like him. I want to be with him forever, but I sadly can't since I still have Yubel and my parents worrying about me. Like you said, it really isn't fair." He hugged Winged Kuriboh close to him. "Its gonna be hard going back home once they complete that spell, but its gonna be tougher to say goodbye. I don't want to say goodbye nor see Abidos cry."

"I feel the same way. I wish there was a way for us to come back to this era, but I don't think there is a way."

"I'm not sure if Pegasus and Shadi can use their powers to take us here again."

"Me neither. It looks like they were wrong about us fulfilling a destiny."

"I still think they have gone bonkers."

Yugi chuckled, sadly smiling at him. "I agree. However, they actually did something great by having us come here to meet Atem and Abidos."

"I guess you're right," Jaden sighed. "But its still gonna be very sad though."

"I agree," Yugi rubbed his eyes, missing the worried look Kuriboh is giving him.

* * *

"Hey Temi?"

"Hmmm?" Atem kept his eyes shut as he felt the servant apply kohl to his eyes.

"What do you think will happen after we return our lovers back to their era?"

"I'm not sure, cousin. I do know that I'll be very sad and won't be able to accept the fact that I would never see Yugi again until the next life."

"Are you certain there isn't a spell that would bring them back to our era again?" Abidos asked, letting the servant fix his hair. "I know we cannot use the Millennium items, but there must be another way."

"I do not know, Abidos. Mahado and the others went through so many scrolls, and the only spell they could find is Ayan's spell."

"But that only takes them back to their time! I want them to come to our time again!"

Atem placed his hand up to stop the servant, who took a step back and bowed as he opened his eyes and turned his head. "Abidos-

"I really don't want Jaden to leave! I want him to stay with me forever and live with me at my kingdom!" Abidos clenched his fists tightly as he scrunched his eyes shut, feeling tears leaking out from the corner of his eyes. "It isn't fair that he has to go back home! Its not fair at all!"

Ushering the servants out of the room, Atem stood up and went over to Abidos and sat down next to him. Wrapping his arms around him, he pulled him close as he felt Abidos hug him back while placing his face on his shoulder. Rubbing his back, Atem listened as he heard his cousin trying not to cry.

Abidos choked back a sob while hugging him. "I-It still isn't fair! I-I don't want to be separated from Jaden!"

"And I don't want to be separated from Yugi," Atem tightened his grip on Abidos. "All we can do is spend every hour with them before tomorrow comes. We marry them, have our honeymoon with them, and be able to show them around the kingdom before the day of their departure approaches."

Abidos sobbed on his shoulder, feeling Atem stroking his hair. He wished there was a way for Jaden and Yugi to stay with them forever. But deep down, he knew there is no other way unless a miracle happens from the gods and goddesses themselves.

After he stopped crying, he broke the hug and wiped his eyes. "F-Forgive me, Atem. I messed up your sleeve."

Atem shook his head at him. "No need to apologize. We always cried on each other whenever we feel sad."

"And we never let anyone know about it," Abidos finished, letting out a small chuckle.

Atem smiled, but it soon went away. "You were right though. It isn't fair that they have to leave. I do wish we had more time with them. But sadly, it's highly impossible."

"We also have our wedding scheduled today with them. Its best if we hurry and get ready. You still need to put on your formal attire, Temi."

"Agreed. I'll get the servants to come back in and help me put it on."

"You will definitely look dashing in it, Atem."

"You'll also look amazing in your outfit, Abidos."

"Why thank you, Temi. Its true I look amazing in everything."

"Of course you do," Atem sighed at his statement.

* * *

Soft music played from the musicians, as everything is set into place. The servants were dressed in formal attire while placing the food on the table; the advisors were also dressed up while making sure everything is in place, and the guards are stationed to see if there is anything suspicious that must be reported.

Decorated with flowers, silk, and beautiful jewelry to make the room look lovely, the girls were still in awe at how wonderful the room looked while the boys were impressed that everything looked so lively.

Joey let out a small whistle as his eyes scanned the room. "They definitely went all out on this place."

"I'm so excited! We're gonna see an actual wedding!" Tea squealed in delight.

"I better make sure my brother doesn't try to sing like last time," Alexis sighed.

"Did I hear my lovely sister call for me?~"

She placed her hand up before he could hug her. "Don't even think about it, Atticus! You're still not off the hook after you left without telling me!"

Atticus, who has long dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, pouted. "Awww, but Lexi-

"Don't you dare Lexi me! You went off somewhere with Zane and Chazz without informing me nor have you written me a letter! You won't be getting a hug unless you tell me where you were and what you were doing! If I hear that you were flirting with some girls, you'll be wishing you hadn't angered me!"

He gulped as her hazel eyes glared venomously at him, and he was certain a dark aura surrounded her. Trembling in fright, he looked at the corner of his eye to see if Zane or Chazz would help him, but they wouldn't. Zane was busy talking with one of the advisors, and his student Chazz is too busy making heart-shaped eyes at his sister.

"Easy there, soldier," Hassleberry said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "We don't want to frighten anyone."

"You can kill him later. But right now, we gotta get into position because the ceremony will start soon," Tristan replied.

Tea looked around. "I still don't know where Mana is. Where could she be?"

"I don't see Syrus nor Bastion anywhere. They're not with Professor Banner," Joey replied. "Maybe they're still at the study area?"

Before anyone could speak, they heard a loud announcement for everyone to get to their proper station or seats. Indicating that the ceremony will start, they all looked around again and then separated to do their duties as music started to play. At the entrance, the curtains were parted to reveal the pharaoh of Khemet walking with his priests along with the pharaoh of Abydos, who walked behind him.

Dressed in a royal Egyptian pharaoh outfit that included a Khat, crook, and flail, Atem sauntered over to the altar where Siamun is, who is dressed in white robes. As Abidos stood near Atem, their eyes widened in awe as they saw their brides appearing from the entrance.

Yugi walked over to the altar while being led by Mahado, and Jaden followed behind him with Professor Banner leading him. Both dressed in beautiful Egyptian outfits along with accessories fit for the wedding, Yugi went up to the altar to stand in front of Atem while Jaden stood near Yugi. As the guests took their seats, Siamun cleared his throat and unraveled a scroll in his hands.

"Today, we shall celebrate the union between our beloved pharaohs of Khemet and Abydos with their lovers in front of our deities! This sacred bond is witnessed by us all, and can never be forgotten!"

As Siamun continued to read from the scroll, Tea and the others noticed Mana, Syrus, and Bastion quietly sneaking over to them. They looked a little tired, but still looked presentable for the ceremony. She wanted to ask what happened, but stayed quiet since this was a wedding ceremony for their friend and for the pharaoh.

"We shall start the union between Pharaoh Atem of Khemet and Yugi Mutou of Domino!" Siamun ushered over Isis, who came over and held two rings resting on a small pillow. "Will the both of you please put these rings on each other?"

Atem picked up a golden ring with the Eye of Horus on it decorated in small gemstones and slid it onto Yugi's ring finger. Yugi picked up a golden ring with the ankh cross on it decorated in small gemstone and slid it onto Atem's ring finger.

"Before we proceed, we shall start with the marriage vows. Would you like to start, my pharaoh?" Siamun asked.

Atem nodded and held Yugi's hand while staring into his eyes. "I Pharaoh Atem, son of Pharaoh Aknamkanon, take thee Yugi, to be my spouse, and my queen, to share the good times and hard times side by side. I humbly give you my hand and my heart as I pledge my faith and love to you. Just as this ring I give you today is a circle without end, my love for you is eternal. Just as it is made of incorruptible substance, my commitment to you will never fail. With this ring, I thee wed."

Touched by his words, Yugi smiled and stared into his eyes. "I Yugi Mutou, grandson of Solomon Mutou, take thee Atem, to be my spouse, and my king, to share the good times and hard times side by side. I give you not only my hand, but also my heart, soul, mind, and body to you. I pledge my faith, loyalty and love only to you and to no one else. This ring I gave you today is my eternal love for you, showing how I am devoted and committed to you for all eternity. With this ring, I thee wed."

Gently squeezing his hand, Yugi continued to stare into Atem's crimson eyes while Atem did the same staring into Yugi's amethyst eyes. But before Siamun would finish his speech so they can kiss to complete the ceremony, they heard loud shouting. Turning their heads, they were surprised to find Crowler stumbling into the throne room partially healed and holding a giant book.

"Forgive me! I shouldn't have overslept on this important day and-

He then tripped and fell on the ground, causing the giant book in his hands to land on the ground and open to a particular page. Suddenly, the book started to glow and bright lights and colors came out of the page and fluttered around the room. Everyone started to panic and tried to get away from it, while the priests are trying to get close to the book in order to close it, but had trouble as a huge gust of wind is blowing everyone back.

Yugi looked at his arm and gasped. His arm is suddenly becoming see-through, and it's starting to spread to his body. He turned around and noticed the same thing is happening to Jaden. What is happening to them!?

Atem quickly held Yugi close to him. "Crowler! What did you do!?"

"My kings! He somehow activated Ayan's spell!" Mahado exclaimed in disbelief.

"What!?" Abidos shouted in anger and held Jaden. "How dare he?! The ceremony isn't over!"

Yugi gasped in shock as his eyes widened in realization. If that spell is activated, then it's causing him and Jaden to be returned back to their era. This means they'll never be able to come back and see Atem and Abidos again. That's why their bodies are slowly fading away. The spell is sending them back home.

Atem looked at Yugi and gasped in horror. "N-No! NO!" He hugged him tightly. "You can't leave yet! We haven't completed the ceremony!"

"Atem…" Yugi whispered, hugging him tightly as he sees his body becoming more see-through. "I-I don't want to leave you!"

"I don't either!" Tears leaked in the corner of Atem's eyes. "Please don't go! I want you to stay here and be my queen! I can't lose you!"

"I don't want to lose you either!" Yugi cupped his cheeks, seeing his hands beginning to fade away. "I love you with all my heart, Atem! I've never felt this way with anyone before! I really want to be with you, but it looks like fate isn't on our side. I must return to my family. I wish it didn't have to end this way."

"I don't want this to end at all! Please don't fade away, my habibi! My beloved akhu!"

"Don't leave me either, Jaden! I can't live without you!" Abidos choked back a sob while holding Jaden, who is starting to fade. "We haven't even gotten to our marriage ceremony left! I never got to tell you my vows!"

Jaden hugged him tightly, and looked up at him as tears formed in his eyes. "I-I don't want to leave you either! My heart fell in love with you, Abidos! I want to stay, but I won't be able to because my family is waiting for me. I wish there was another way!"

"I love you, my lotus."

"I love you, my akhu."

"I love you, my powerful Abidos."

"I love you, my sweet Atem."

As they shared one final kiss together, Yugi and Jaden dissolved into sparkles as they faded away from their arms. Trying to catch them but couldn't, they both let out huge roars in anguish as the book stopped glowing and the gust of wind stopped blowing. Everyone saw what happened and felt their heart breaks for their pharaohs, and they soon glared at Crowler who is still on the floor and looked around.

"Um… Oops?"

* * *

**What did you guys think? Were you all sad and heartbroken in this chapter? But don't worry! The final chapter will have a happy ending for our favorite characters! You just need to watch out for it! So please review and fave this story!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! Are you all excited for the final chapter! You'll definitely like this one so if you want to know what's going to happen to our favorite couples, then keep on reading! Thanks for enjoying this story!**

* * *

**1 year later**

"Thank you for shopping here at Kame Game Shop! Please come again!" Yugi bowed to the customer who left. Checking the clock, he saw that it was now close to closing time. Since there are usually last minute customers who come here to buy their games, he decided to wait.

Seeing the glint on his ring finger, he sadly gazed at his ring. After he and Jaden were returned back to their time, they woke up in the hospital. Pegasus and Shadi found them at the museum and had to make up a story that they fainted from stress. Luckily, the doctors believed them so there wouldn't be any suspicions.

When Pegasus asked them what happened and how they came back, Yugi remembered what happened and began to cry. Soon, Jaden also cried and Shadi had a feeling something must've happened to disrupt their destiny to help the pharaohs. Their tears worried Pegasus, who tried to calm them down and figure out what happened.

After 30 minutes had passed and they calmed down, they explained everything to Shadi & Pegasus on what happened. They listened attentively and were surprised to learn that they were gonna marry the pharaohs. When they finished explaining, the boys continued to cry again.

They realized how deeply Yugi & Jaden fell in love with the pharaohs, and realized it was now impossible to get them back to Ancient Egypt since Pegasus & Shadi used all the magic and power from their Millennium items to previously send them there. Because of that, Shadi believed he failed everyone and also cried.

They both quickly left since their families were coming and had to make sure to avoid being seen by Yubel due to her protective nature towards the boys. They didn't tell their families the real reason they were crying, and kept that secret to themselves.

After being released from the hospital and going back home, their minds could never stop thinking about Atem & Abidos. Days soon turned into weeks, which then turned into months. They were able to finish high school and graduate, completing their education. Now their summer break came and they were both deciding on what they really want to do after being done with high school.

They even both changed a lot. Yugi had more of a handsome face, but still maintained his adorable and well-mannered personality that has people see him as a handsome gentleman. Jaden's face matured, causing him to act more like a grown-up instead of his former childish self. However, they both still loved to duel and would never forget about their time with Atem and Abidos.

Tracing the Eye of Horus symbol on his ring, he heard the bell chime and looked up. "Welcome to Kame Game Shop!"

"What's up, Yugi!"

Smiling, Yugi waved at him. "Hey there, Jaden. How was the trip?"

Jaden shrugged. "It was okay. Same old, same old."

"Is Yubel still bugging you on what you wanna do for your future?"

"She still thinks I should apply for college first before I decide to travel around the world. I told her I'm still thinking about it, but wants me to hurry before the deadline."

"I know you still want to be the next Dueling King."

"Still gotta defeat you first," Jaden winked. "What about you? Are you still gonna run the game shop?"

"I am. I was thinking of taking classes from Domino City Community College since its closer to home and not far. Grandpa says I should get a head start on classes so I can finish school early."

"Go for it. Your grades are better than mine."

"You improved on yours though."

"I'm not much of a school person," Jaden replied. "So any plans tomorrow?"

"The museum," Yugi answered. "You know…."

"I get it, man. I was thinking about it also," Jaden looked at the ring on his finger. "Its difficult trying to move on, but I can't. My heart still beats for Abidos."

"Mine also yearns for Atem," Yugi sighs. "I never thought we would get close to marrying them."

"I never thought it would be ruined by Mr. Crowler's ancestor."

"I'm not even gonna wonder what's going to happen to him now."

"Probably get eaten by a lion or alligator. But yeah, I don't mind going to the museum tomorrow."

"Cool. We'll meet up there tomorrow in the afternoon. Does that work for you?"

"Sure. This time, I won't be late."

"You better be right."

"I know I am."

* * *

**The next day**

"Nice outfit, Jaden!" Yugi replied.

"Thanks! Your is also cool!" Jaden said.

Yugi wore a full-sleeved, dark purple button up sweater with white pants and black boots. Jaden wore a white coat with a red polo shirt under it, along with black pants and red shoes. They both stood in front of the entrance of the Domino City museum, remembering how they would always come back here to look at the tablet and how they first went to Ancient Egypt.

The museum still looked the same, but got repainted so it would look brand new. The building became bigger to add more items for the museum, and a lot of people are now visiting the museum, which is great for business. But for Yugi and Jaden, the museum is also the place where they encountered Pegasus & Shadi, who introduced them to something they never thought could exist.

Clenching his fists, Yugi took a deep breath and released it as he started walking up the steps to the museum. Jaden did the same as they both walked side-by-side until they reached the entrance. As they went inside, their feet led them to the Egyptian exhibit and over to a familiar tablet.

Yugi looked at the ring on his finger, and then back at the tablet. "I still miss him…"

"I know…" Jaden placed a hand on his shoulder. "I never stopped thinking about Abidos…"

"I wish we could tell our families about what really happened, but I doubt they would believe us."

"Agreed. Yubel became a little suspicious, but I'm glad she didn't pressure us to tell her. She probably thinks we'll tell her when we're ready."

"If we're ready. I'm not even sure if she'll believe us."

"Its her choice or not. Though it is hard to stay strong."

"I know how you feel," Yugi continued to gaze at the tablet, his eyes dimmed with sadness. "I wanted to be with my family again, but I also want to be with Atem. It's hard picking a choice since they both mean so much to me. I can't have both or else I'll have to pick an era and stay there forever."

"Plus, our folks won't understand at all," Jaden placed his hands in his coat pockets. "Don't get me wrong. I do like my life here in the future, but it feels like I have a connection in the past. We met new people, made friends, and learned what its like to fall in love."

"Even the crazy stuff we did lightened up the mood," Yugi chuckled and smiled softly. "Too bad we were unable to give them a proper goodbye. I wish there was a way for us to see them again."

They both continued to stare at the Memory Tablet, ignoring their surroundings along with people giving them odd looks. However, it didn't last that long until they heard an announcement coming from the speakers.

_"Attention, everyone! There is a new exhibit opened called The City of Atlantis! If any of you wish to view it, please come to the front desk where a tour guide will be there to show you the exhibit! I repeat! Come to the front desk if you wish to see the new exhibit called The City of Atlantis! Thank you!"_

A few people who were in the Egyptian exhibit whispered in excitement after hearing the announcement and quickly left to go see it. However, Yugi and Jaden chose to stay and continue to look at the tablet. They did thought the new exhibit sounded interesting, but they did not want to go see it since their minds are preoccupied with their favorite pharaohs.

"I am pleased to hear that you two still remember our kings."

They turned around and their eyes widened in disbelief to see a familiar man wearing his cloak along with his turban. Jaden was the first to speak up. "M-Mister Shadi Shin?"

Shadi smiled a little and nodded his head. "Greetings, young Jaden. You too, young Yugi."

"I-Its been a long time," Yugi stuttered. "W-We haven't seen you in a while. What made you want to come today to this museum?"

"Pegasus called me to come and help you," Shadi answered.

"P-Pegasus is here!? Where!?" Jaden looked around for his idol.

Shadi shook his head. "He is not here, just I. He informed me of how you two are heartbroken to be separated from the pharaohs."

Yugi rubbed the back of his neck. "You both already knew that when you saw us cry for them a year ago."

"I remembered. But now, I came here to give you good news."

"Good news?" Jaden asked.

"There is a way for the two of you to go back to your kings."

"… WHAT?!" Yugi & Jaden exclaimed in shock.

"I found something interesting from an old scroll that was written down centuries ago. It is a spell known as Amunet's spell."

"Amunet's spell?" Yugi asked.

Shadi nodded his head. "Invented by the apprentice of a mage who is a priest to the Pharaoh of Khemet."

"Apprentice?" Yugi let his mind wander and then gasped. "Y-You mean Mana created it!?"

"You are correct."

"Mana? You mean that girl who resembled Dark Magician Girl?" Jaden asked.

"The same one who was called mama by Card Ejector," Yugi pointed out.

"Now I remember. But how did Mana created a spell that can send us back to Ancient Egypt? And has it worked before?"

"An excellent question," Shadi commented. He looked at his Millennium Key and touched it. "I believe she wanted to create a spell that can reverse the effects of Ayan's spell. While Ayan's spell can send someone back to their original era, Amunet's spell can send someone to the era they desire to go to."

"So these spells are opposites?" Yugi asked.

"Precisely. Just like Ayan's spell, you'll need the proper supplies and use the power of both your Ka and Ba to unlock the spell."

"Did it work before?" Jaden questioned.

"I do not know. There had been no notes about it from the scroll," Shadi answered. "However, I read over the contents and I can concur that there is no difficulty for the spell to work."

Yugi looked at Jaden, who looked back at him. If what Shadi said was true, then there is a chance for them to go back to Ancient Egypt and see Atem & Abidos again. They would be reunited and be able to be with them forever. But on the bad side, their families live here in the 21st century and they can't leave them.

Yugi frowned and looked at Shadi. "Thank you for telling us, but I'm afraid Jaden and I must stay here in this era."

Jaden also looked at him. "He's right. His mom and grandpa are here along with my parents and older sister. We can't leave them again or they'll think the worst."

"Don't get us wrong. We really want to see the pharaohs again," Yugi clenched his fists as he looked at the floor in anguish. "I want to see Atem again, hug him, touch him, be able to feel his presence and warmth. He means everything to me, and I desperately wish to reunite with him." He then lifted his head to gaze at Shadi. "I'm afraid I can't leave my family. They won't understand, and I don't want to break their hearts."

"The same goes with me and my family," Jaden folded his arms and looked at them in interest. "My parents still go on their business trips, but Yubel is still there for me. She's like a second mom to me, and she would be devastated if I left her forever. I do want to see Abidos and be able to hug and touch him so I wouldn't forget his presence, but I can't break Yubel's heart. She's done a lot for me, and I can't let her down." He lifted his head and gazed at Shadi. "I'm sorry, but it isn't possible for the both of us to be able to leave this era."

"There is a possibility, Jaden."

Jaden gasped and looked over to see a familiar figure appearing from behind Shadi. Her long hair tied into a braid and her greenish-blue eyes twinkled in the light. Dressed in a purple blouse with black trousers and high-heeled boots, she gave him a soft smile. "Now I know why you like to go to the museum so much, Jaden."

"Y-Yubel-nee?" Jaden stuttered. "W-Wait! So you knew!?"

"Along with me," another person appeared from behind.

"G-Grandpa?" Yugi gasped. "H-Hold on! So you two…"

Solomon nodded. "Shadi and Pegasus told us everything after Yubel forced them to tell us the truth. At first, we didn't believe it until I saw the ring on your finger and how the two of you wouldn't stop researching over Ancient Egypt."

"I got worried when you suddenly became more productive in your studies, making me think something happened," Yubel replied. "After seeing how much you changed and suddenly matured, that's when I realized you were actually serious in being in love with someone."

"So you two aren't mad?" Jaden asked.

Yubel shook her head. "We're not… Just sad that the two of you had to hide it behind a mask and that you never told us of your pain."

"We didn't mean it," Yugi bit his lip. "We didn't think you would believe us and it was hard to talk about it."

"Its okay, Yugi. We understand completely," Solomon walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "But now you don't have to hide it anymore. Yubel and I know the whole story, and we both fully support you two."

"Y-You two actually don't mind us loving the same gender?"

"Not at all. As long as they treat you well and keep you happy, then we're happy for you. Though it's sad that we can't actually meet them face-to-face. I do want to see what type of people are dating my little brother and his friend," Yubel commented.

"You'll definitely like them. They're super cool and they're really nice!" Jaden replied.

Shadi cleared his throat, gaining their attention. "We are getting off topic." He gazed at them. "Yugi. Jaden. Do you two wish to stay in this era, or go back to the past and reunite with the pharaohs?"

Yugi looked at his grandfather, who gave him a gentle smile and patted his shoulder. "Your mother and I will be fine, Yugi. I'll tell her everything so she would understand. I'll make sure that the game shop is running well. Go ahead and be with your soulmate."

"Grandpa…"

Yubel gave Jaden her gentle smile. "I'll be okay as well, Jaden. To tell you the truth, I'm already seeing one and I'm fixing to move in with my lover. I know your boyfriend will take great care of you and keep you safe from danger. If our parents ask about you, I'll just tell them that you moved to another country with your lover. I'll be okay so you don't have to worry about me."

"Yubel…"

"Just remember, Yugi…"

"We both love you with all our hearts and will always be proud of you…"

"Forever," they replied in unison.

Yugi hugged his grandfather tightly, while Jaden ran over to Yubel and hugged her tightly. Tears streamed down their cheeks as they sobbed on them, hugging them more and thanking them for always being there for them and raising them well. They continued to hug Solomon and Yubel while Shadi watched with a fond smile on his face.

As they finished crying and broke the hug, they turned their heads and looked at Shadi. He saw in their eyes what their decision was and nodded his head. "Is that your final decision?"

Yugi nodded. "That's our final decision."

"We wish to go back to the past and be reunited with our pharaohs," Jaden finished.

"Very well. It is time I activate Amunet's spell."

Shadi closed his eyes and chanted words in a foreign language, causing his two spirits known as Zelua and Two-Headed Jackal Warrior to appear above him. The room became dark, and the only light came from the glowing Millennium Key held in his hand. As he closed his eyes, the glow became brighter along with the tablet, engulfing the entire room with its light. Soon, it faded away and the only ones standing were Solomon, Yubel, and Shadi.

* * *

The breeze blew against his bangs, fluttering with the wind as he stared at the horizon. His cape fluttered but he did not feel cold. The sun is still shining down upon him, keeping him warm as his scarlet eyes continued to gaze at his kingdom. He could see his guards following orders from Seth, his guardians doing their duties, and the servants were busy finishing their chores and tasks.

Atem noticed his ring twinkling from the sun's light, gazing at the ankh symbol engraved as it shines brightly. The memory of Yugi placing that ring on his finger caused him to smile, but he then frowned as another memory came, causing him to clench his fists tightly in anger.

After Yugi and & Jaden disappeared from the effects of Ayan's spell, he ordered his guards to arrest Crowler and place him in the dungeon. Abidos wanted him eaten by the lions or crocodiles, while the others wanted him tortured. Atem decided that Crowler would be exiled from the kingdom and to never come back or risk getting executed by his guards.

However, he made sure Crowler wasn't given good treatment since his actions caused him to ruin an important marriage ceremony involving him, his cousin, and their lovers. Hopefully, they will no longer be able to see him again. And if Alexander the Great asked about Crowler, he'll make up a lie and say he accidentally fell inside a well and drowned. It would be a good cover story so there would be no questions asked.

Atem sadly sighed and looked at the clear blue sky. "Yugi… I miss you so much, my habibi…"

Then, he heard loud knocking coming from his door. Still looking at the sky, he called out to the guest. "You may enter!"

The door opened and the person came in while panting. "M-My king! I bear you some good news!"

Atem turned his head. "What good news, Mahado?"

Regaining his posture, he looked at him with excitement. "They came back, my lord! They have returned!"

"Who returned?"

"Please come with me immediately! Its best if you see it yourself!" Mahado bowed. "I promise you that this is wonderful news!"

Atem quirked his eyebrow, but then nodded. "Lead me there then, Mahado."

"Yes, my pharaoh!"

Bowing again, Mahado lead him out of the room and down the hallway. Atem noticed the guards and servants whispering excitedly while a few were happily crying. Did something happen? What type of surprise is he going to see? Does it involve his habibi and his friend?

He quickly stopped and noticed they were in front of the entrance of the healing chambers. Mahado parted the curtains and brought his hand out. "After you, my king."

Giving him a firm nod, Atem stepped inside the chambers and looked around. Suddenly, his eyes saw something on the bed and he let out a quiet gasp. A person was laying down on the bed unconscious, but his appearance is what he remembered: the star-shaped hair, his beautiful pale skin, gorgeous amethyst-colored eyes, and delicate frame. There is only one person he remembered who had this appearance, and he is now here.

He quickly hurried over to the figure and looked at him closely. Trembling in near shock, he slowly picked up his hand and held it close to his cheek. His cheeks suddenly felt wet, but he didn't care. The gods have heard his pleas. They answered his prayers. They brought his akhu back to him.

"Yugi…" He softly whispered, rubbing his eyes and kissed the palm of his hand. He noticed another figure lying down on another bed next to his, and he recognized the figure's brown hair and red clothing.

Stroking his lover's tricolored star-shaped hair, Atem turned his head to look at Mahado. "H-How did they came back? I-I thought it was impossible?"

"I'm not sure at all, my pharaoh. Maybe they might know the answer once they wake up," Mahado answered.

"I see. Has Abidos been informed of Jaden returning?"

"We already sent a messenger to go to his kingdom to inform him."

"Good. He must know that his lover is also here."

"There is one other thing, my lord."

"What is it?"

"The guards found these near the boys. I believe they are addressed to you and to Lord Abidos," Mahado handed him two folded letters: one with Atem's name written on it and the other one had Abidos's name written on it also.

Atem looked at the letters, and then looked at Mahado. "Once my cousin comes here, we'll both read it together."

"As you wish, my lord," Mahado bowed.

* * *

He could feel his body floating, but he could barely move. He remembered feeling like this before, and it looks like he's unconscious. He needed to wake up. He must open his eyes so he could see Abidos again. The question is, how will he do that?

_"Krii!"_

Wait a minute… That voice….

_"Krii! Krii!"_

He remembered now. He was able to wake up thanks to Winged Kuriboh. He was able to help him wake up by making the room bright. If he can get Winged Kuriboh to do that again, he'll be able to wake up.

"W-Winged Kuriboh!..."

_"Krii!"_

Appearing in front of him with its white angel wings flapping, Winged Kuriboh let out a huge screech as the room engulfed in white light. He closed his eyes shut, and waited for a few minutes. Soon, he felt the brightness fading away and he slowly opened them.

His vision was blurry, but he could make out a face in front of him. Blinking a few times, his eyes soon adjusted to the colors and everything soon became clear. He heard the person gasp, and he turned his head to see the person better. He remembered his violet-colored eyes, and he would never forget them. "A-Abidos?"

Tears streaming down his cheeks, Abidos held him close to his body and buried his face on his chest, sobbing loudly while tightening his grip on him. Slowly placing his hand on his head, he gently hugged his head and softly caressed him as tears leaked from the corner of his eyes. "I-I missed you so much…"

Lifting his head up, Abidos wiped away his tears and caressed his cheek. "I-I never stopped thinking about you, my flower…. I-I kept praying to the gods and goddesses for you to come back, a-and they listened to my prayers…" He leaned forward and placed his forehead against his. "P-Please don't ever leave my side, Jaden. I-I love you with a great passion!"

"And I love you as well, my beloved Abidos," Jaden caressed his cheek and pressed his lips softly against his. He could feel Abidos kissing back deeply while hugging him, as they both moved their lips against each other in synchronization. He missed his warm lips and hugs, his touch, and everything that made his heart beat in a fast rhythm.

Jaden never thought he would be able to come back again to Ancient Egypt, and he's glad he was able to. He's glad that Yubel understood and wanted him to be happy, but he's also sad that he won't be able to see her, their parents, Solomon, or Domino City ever again. Though he is surprised that Yubel has a special someone, so he's happy for her that she won't be alone.

_"Krii!"_

Breaking the kiss as they panted, Jaden looked down to see Winged Kuriboh looking at them. Blushing as he realized that they kissed in front of him, Jaden sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as he looked away. "H-How long have you been sitting there, Winged Kuriboh?"

_"Krii!" _

"W-When I first woke up? Y-You could've said something instead of having to see that!"

_"Krii! Krii!"_

"T-That's not funny!"

Abidos chuckled, holding Jaden close to him and kissed his forehead. "I find it adorable. He reminds me of a curious little child."

"T-That's because he sometimes acts like one," Jaden mentioned.

_"Krii!"_ Winged Kuriboh puffed his cheeks and pounced on his face, causing Jaden to try to pull him off while muffling from having his mouth covered.

Abidos laughed and tried to help him, while Atem and Yugi chuckled at the scene with Kuriboh giggling at them. Soon, Atem & Yugi looked at each other again and kissed while hugging one another. The kiss lasted for a minute until they parted and held each other while Kuriboh happily bounced as he squealed.

* * *

**1 year later**

Giggling at the funny faces Joey is giving him, a baby with tri-colored star-shaped hair with red streaks, a blond curl on the middle of his forehead, scarlet eyes, and caramel skin clapped his hands while sitting on the grass. Another baby with short straight black hair with bangs framing both side of his cheeks, violet eyes, and caramel skin slowly crawled on the grass while trying to catch Pharaoh's tail, who would meow and move away from him as Syrus kept an eye on them both.

Sitting under the tree while watching them play, Yugi and Jaden smiled at the sight. After reuniting with their pharaohs, they told them about how Shadi was able to send them back by Amunet's spell, which is something Mana was able to create. Hearing that, Mana cheered with joy that she found something to counteract with Ayan's spell, which also made Mahado very proud of her for accomplishing something so big.

The letters given to Atem & Abidos were actually written by Solomon and Yubel, who wrote them in Egyptian which surprised Yugi & Jaden, but mostly Jaden since he had no idea Yubel could read and write in Egyptian. The letters talked about Solomon and Yubel introducing themselves to the pharaohs, and how they were giving them their permission and blessing to be with Yugi and Jaden. It warmed their hearts, but they got frightened when Yubel added a threat to skin them alive if they dare make Yugi and Jaden cry or break their hearts.

Atem & Abidos kept their promise and treated Yugi & Jaden like their own queens. Everyone in the palace were happy of their return, and they exchanged stories on what happened at Khemet while they were gone and what happened at Domino City after they returned there. Yugi asked about what happened to Mr. Crowler, but Atem told him not to worry about it.

After they let them resettle, they restarted the marriage ceremony and both Yugi & Jaden were able to marry Atem & Abidos. After a weeklong honeymoon, they were both given a tour of Khemet and were able to visit the kingdom of Abydos. Abidos's father was surprised to learn of his son getting married to a male, but was okay with it as long as they find a way to provide an heir for the kingdom.

Surprisingly, they were able to provide an heir. A month after the wedding, Yugi & Jaden became sick and when Isis examined them, she was shocked to learn that they were both pregnant. The pharaohs were astonished at the news, but believed that the gods granted them a wish they would have a family with their queens.

They both decided that the pregnancy will be kept a secret until after the birth of their heirs, and Jaden stayed in Khemet with Yugi so the birth would be safe. Abidos had to leave to go rule his kingdom, but would make sure to visit to see how his queen and future heir are doing.

After the birth that went surprisingly well with no complications, Yugi and Jaden were mothers to two healthy baby boys and Atem & Abidos cried tears of happiness at becoming fathers. The palace was in cheers to hear of a new heir being born to the royal family, and it soon spread to the kingdom. After they recovered, Yugi stayed in Khemet with Atem while Jaden stayed at the kingdom of Abydos with his pharaoh Abidos. The two of them would still write letters to each other and find ways to visit whenever they have the chance.

Now, Yugi & Jaden smiled as they watched their little boys playing with their favorite uncles Joey and Syrus. Soon, Hassleberry and Tristan also joined since they wanted to spend time with their little nephews. Tea & Alexis would always coo and comment on how cute their babies are and Mana couldn't stop gushing on how she was an aunt to them.

"Hey Yugi?" Jaden broke the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think our families would be excited to meet our new family?"

Yugi looked at the sky in interest. "I'm not sure. Grandpa would be thrilled to learn that he has a great-grandson, and mom would be surprised but would try to spoil her grandson." Yugi chuckled. "I'm sure they would be very excited. Once Amun is older, I will tell him about the rest of his family and of his Japanese blood running through his veins."

"Me too with Aptera. I want him to know of his auntie Yubel, his grandparents, and my history of seeing duel spirits," Jaden replied.

"If there's a chance he'll be able to see them, you'll be there to guide him."

"I sure am. I don't want him to be scared of them. I'm gonna make sure he gets through it, just like how Yubel helped me out when I first started seeing them."

"I know he'll be fine. He's strong like you and Abidos."

"You got that right."

"He also has his mother's heart."

Jaden happily gasped and got up to hug him. "You're back early!"

Abidos laughed and hugged him back. "The meeting ended early after we decided something that was actually easy to figure out."

"No fights at all?" Yugi asked as Atem hugged him from behind.

"Nope. This time, we were all civil," Atem said and kissed his cheek.

"Good. Because last time you two got into a fight and ended up with scratches that caused you two to bleed, Amun and Aptera were so worried about you. Its best not to worry your sons at all," Yugi patted his arms.

"I'm still surprised they became huge daddy's boys," Jaden replied.

"That's because we make sure no one goes near our sons without our permission," Abidos laughed.

Feeling something touching their feet, they looked down and smiled to see their babies reaching out to them. Yugi picked up Amun while Jaden picked up Aptera, holding them close to their chests as Atem and Abidos hugged their families close to them.

Who knew after going to Ancient Egypt that they would meet two pharaohs whom they fell for and meet so many people who became their friends? It looks like they did have a destiny, and their destiny was to give them love.

* * *

**The End! Did you guys liked it!? I hope you did! For those who read this story, thank you so much for viewing and liking it! I'm glad all of you still like Blindshipping and Proposalshipping! :D**


End file.
